A Past And The Future
by Asdtgh
Summary: Winston, desperate to create a prototype weapon, used the same Teleportion Matrix from project 'Slipstream' while combining with Symmetra's teleporting technology. The Teleportion Matrix and the technology malfunction in the process, stretching a breach to the past, leading directly to the skies of Mann Co. TF2 x OW characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, *sigh*...I saw a blog of Tracer vs Scout and who would win? He said it was Tracer. I highly doubt that. Here's why but, before that, let me tell you how much he, or she, brought in...game mechanics-I'm not blaming him. I'm not but, a true debate doesn't work that way.**

 **If any of you guys debated with me in VS Battle Wiki, Death Battle Fanon Wiki or other websites, we don't bring in game mechanics. Now here me out, if we were to bring in any special effects or cool things that makes fights appealing in gameplay to real feats, that makes Cole being able to push things faster than sound, DmC Dante move faster than sound and other special effects. Someone making sonic booms and such in the game doesn't make him faster than sound. It needs to be seen in cutscenes to be respected as a feat and not in a gameplay. Characters would be able to have such special effects when they have proven themselves of possible feats.**

 **If we were to put away the feats of Cole, Dante and others, he's utter shit because special effects would be bullshit WITHOUT proper feats of fighting since he can't even react to a helicopter pole, Dante gets shot at the back by regular S.W.A.T dudes and Alex can be seen by the eye even if he makes sonic booms. If Tracer's chrono accelerator is that perfect to recharge that fast for a Blink in gameplay, what happened to it at the museum SHOULDN'T have happened AT ALL.**

 **The blog poster even 'pity' Scout and lowered Tracer's 'health'/durability, in exchange removed some of Scout's other weapons and items, didn't bring in feats but 'gameplay logic', harshly limited Scout's enhancements to his weapons and make it seem that only Scout can win by being upclose and personal but, not long-range, like sniper range, and far as hell. What should have been included is ALL of the feats that Scout and Tracer have done in their time(lol) and ALL of their uprgrades and ALL weapons, items and other crap they have. THAT'S a debate.**

 **But, fine. If he pity Scout that much, I'll do the same for Tracer. I kick his/her ass, he/she kicks mine. If you want a debate between them, I'll show you how a** ** _real_** **death battle should work.**

 **Warning : I do not own Overwatch or TF2.**

* * *

Asdtgh: What's better than having an online game of guns? One that is all the way back into the 19th century-

Damien: And one that is all the way to the future. But, whose offensive player on the team can outmatch the other?

Asdtgh: Scout from Team Fortress 2

Damien: And Tracer from Overwatch

Asdtgh: I'm Asdtgh and he's Damien from Jaune, The Evolved(Fan Story)and we're going to see who's going to win in a death battle.

* * *

 _Scout: Um..I-I don't even know where to start with you. I mean, do you even know who you're talking to?_

Asdtgh: In the world of TF2...which is Earth, twin brothers, Blutarch and Redmond, of a very wealthy father, Silas Mann, gave them half a piece of the land he owned each by using his skin as paper to write before his death..which led to the two siblings giving one another their death wishes.

Damien: Yeeaahh see, the two of them were so selfish and eager to steal away the other half and to do so, they waged a war of mercenaries, paying them to do their bidding and take the land. However, the war had gone on for _decades_ or even more than a century, making age a bitch for the two brothers that they had to get advanced technology even far above than the 20th century to prevent themselves from dying with immortal Longevity. What undying hatred.

Asdtgh: More like _undead_ hatred since they've been killed by their _other_ brother, Grey Mann, that was..raised by an...eagle? Once they died and came back as ghosts. Blutarch pounces around like an idiot, being the victor to beat his brother Redmond, who died first before Blutarch..And Redmond bullshit that he was bleeding out. So, they continued to fight, even though they're dead.

Damien: ...What a bunch of fucking idio-

Asdtgh: But, before they died or even if they are dead, they recruited a new batch of mercenaries since the others were too old for the new game...possibly because of age as well. Man, age really is a bitch, huh?

Damien: And one of the new mercenaries..is Scout.

 _Scout: If you were from where I was_ from, _you'd be fucking dead! *kills Blu Heavy* Woohoo!_

Asdtgh: Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, Scout started running quite efficiently when he was just a kid. The reason for that is because of his seven prick siblings beating him up since he was the youngest of the eight.

Damien: So, he trained running and outran them like an ostrich to a bunch of pigs. Now that he's all trained up and suited for battle, he has always been ready to become a hit-and-run assassin. Not in the League Of Shadows or anything. He carries a Scattergun, something similar to a shotgun...and is not a shotgun. He also uses a double barreled shotgun, a pistol and a bat. But, wait. There's more to his weapons.

He has quite a variety and types of weapons in his disposal with lots of different skins to suit the players' tastes. There was that Soda Popper gun, masks like Pyro's that make you find the world beautiful, Sandman bat? Yeah. There are a bunch of guns that I don't wanna talk about all of them. But here's some good shit right here. His shotguns can have a capacity of four for a four-barrel pistol-like shotgun and one that can do mini-critical damage. His Sandman bat makes him run faster. And, it may all seem like magic buuutt-

Asdtgh: There is magic. Like that lich dude, Merasmus who gives the entire team bullshits and crap that is very out-of-the-ordinary since this is suppose to be once a regular gun game. Plus, in Mann vs Machine, the team, even though they enlisted to Blu or Red often after always changing companies, fought back machines that can do the exact same thing as the originals. In that survival game, there would be loads of passive power-ups to the characters, making their guns stronger, move faster and they can auto-heal. Woohoo! No bullshit going around and get health packs.

Damien: I agree. Fucking hated those suicidal Soldiers...But, whatever that doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Continuing on with his bat. He can also use his weapon to hit a baseball that stuns enemies by the head and use it as a melee for some close-combat action. He also has the Atomic Punch known as-

Asdtgh: Bonk! *knocks Damien out with a baseball bat*...*waited for half a minute* Um..Damien? Damien?!...Shit, gotta get out of here. *left the Death Battle room*

(TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES: PLEASE STAND BY)

Damien: I guess I deserve that for many reasonable occasions. Bonk! is a drink, done by Theophilus Bonk, that possiby made to be ubercharge, meaning makes any TF2 characters nigh-impervious, or at least massively increases his defenses where miniguns, rockets and other explosions are pointless like flies. However, it's also possible that it increases his speed immsensely to dodge many bullets, even the fastest rate of a gun in TF2, Heavy's minigun Sasha.

Asdtgh: There's another drink known as Crit-A-Cola where his durability decreases by 10% in exchange for 25% speed increase and medium critical attack increase. Mad Milk would be thrown at any enemy and he can heal himself when he shot someone covered in milk. It is suppose that he can drink it to recover health instead of some gameplay mechanics but, some even said that Mad Milk 'isn't the milk we always drink'...

Damien: Oh my Oum, doesn't that mean he threw his own sper-

Asdtgh: It is best used against disguised or cloaked Spies if using this character instead of the Sniper and his jarate of piss-Oh my god, you're right about that.

Damien: Ugh...

Asdtgh: *Checks Wikipedia* Oh wait, nevermind. It's just chemically fused in cows with...thermonuclear radiation?

Damien: What the fu-

Asdtgh: There are some guns that we won't think he's capable of having all of them so, we'll give him some that are very serious in their own ways. Sandman, Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, Baby Face's Blaster, none of his MvM upgrades and his Bonk! because he is from 1968 and it'll be unfair to not give Scout some enhancements while Tracer's powers are, well, the future and it is unfair if he has all enhancements.

Damien: And here are his feats. He has gone up against his own friends/colleagues who punches bears and win constantly in a cold area, insane enough to do rocket jumps, run for nearly 4 hours without tire, got his hand cut and didn't flinch at the pain much(all of these are from Soldier), precise with a sniper rifle to kill very quick moving targets and becomes invisible and disguise as his friends if Spy is his ememy. He fought against robots with advanced A.I and supposedly the same physical capabilities as the other classes, magical bosses like the pumpkin guy with an executioner's axe, Horseless Headless Horseman.

He survived being choked to death for quite a short while by a woman that was great accomplice in hunting animals to Saxton Hale, who has the muscles to punch at 2751 PSI, ripped a bear in half as a baby, pulverise a lion and easily killed a Yeti that was said to be more powerful than any military weapon? Wtf, Saxton Hale? Why you not a TF2 class?!

Asdtgh: 'Cause he's SAXTON HAAALLLEE...also, the 10th class is never coming out.

Damien: O...kay..Anyway, that woman was able to rival Heavy's strength, who can kill bears many times whenever he's in the snowy mountains. She's even able to casually wrestle a tiger while being emotionally down when Hale was working for Mann Co. and survive at least a week in the wilderness. Something which is not what four men she married could do. Talk about girl power. Scout has been able to survive a blast of three RPG-7s point-blank while heavily wounded, keep up with many ranges of Soldiers that were carrying the same RPG-7s. He even escape those rockets while crippled with a leg, of course, before being stopped by one. And, survived a long battle, with his friends, against multiple Soldiers until Heavy and Medic showed up...while still being wounded. He even ran quite well away from that same 295m/s rocket launcher and he had no enhancements to his speed. He can one shot a bear with a bone and double-jump.

Asdtgh: However, here are his weaknesses. His main class is to hit-and-run without being shot at and hurt. Supposedly, he is the weakest of defense. He is very offensive in both methods and words, always being in In-Your-Face and cocky attitudes. His primary gun, shotgun, needs to be at close range to be efficient against his opponents...which isn't much of a problem since he also did out-manoeuvre a range of fire from Sniper, other notable types of classes and a sentry of advanced technology capable of cheating death and, again, having 'similar abilities than the originals'.

Damien: Got me wondering. What do they use for the ressurecting thing?

Asdtgh: Metal for casings and Australium for fuel.

Damien: Australium?

Asdtgh: Australium. Quite a smart name for a 'magical' type of gold metal.

Damien: You wot, mate?

Asdtgh: That's just racist, in my opinion.

Damien: As if anyone would be offended by that.

Sniper: *shot at Damien's feet* Hahahahah! Right back at ya, ya wanker!

Damien: Oh Oum, he shot me! Argh!

Asdtgh: Yeah yeah, I heard you already. Hey, call an ambulance! *missed by an inch from another bullet* Oh shit, get down get dow-!

 _Scout: Listening? Okay. Heh! Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brother? I hurt people! *poked his finger at the camera*_

* * *

Asdtgh: Soldiers, scientists, adventurers oddities. They are all united as humans and robots or even...spider ladies. But, when it comes to war and peace, heroes banded together to knit back the torn world by carnage as Overwatch. They took care of a crisis for decades between cops and criminals, heroes and villains, countries and Omnics. However, Overwatch started to die down in numbers.

Damien: Some heroes became mercenaries and new ones came in...like Genji. You know, that one guy who uses a green dragon katana that spawns a green energy drag-

Asdtgh: This is another character that you're not supposed to be talking about, Damien. Anyway, Overwatch started to shut down because of the lack of hope for the world. Some even died like an Overwatch Commander and his team...or more.

Damien: But, the world still needs heroes.

 _Tracer: Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!_

Asdtgh: Lena Oxton's original career was being a jet pilot to test out a new, futuristic advancements to a jet by Overwatch. That advancement was the Teleportation Matrix and the codename of the the prototype was Slipstream. She, Lena Oxton, tried testing it out but-

Damien: It went hay-wire, the thing malfunctioned. Seriously though, why is it always a horrible science test failure that leads to passive powers to the subject? I mean, don't DC or Marvel have any other creativity?

Asdtgh: Overwatch's made by Blizzard, dude.

Damien: Then why the fuck are they following their bullshit footsteps?! I mean, why?! Fuck I could care. So, she DIDN'T get into a crash but, disappeared for months until reappearing, then stuck almost fading to time and space for many days and hours. Until Winston built a device, the Chrono Accelerator, for her to control her new found powers. And she is known as the hit-and-run class of Overwatch, Tracer.

Asdtgh: Aye, Tracer...and her butt.

Damien: Wow, I didn't know you're also a pervert.

Asdtgh: Well, the things I wrote is fanservice. I'm just disappointed that the pose was even worse.

Damien: ...How-

Asdtgh: It got even sexier and I can't focus on the game with it.

 _Tracer: Psst! What're you looking at?_

Asdtgh: Tracer can manipulate time to make it go faster or slower but, also reverse the time to move back to her original spot. Noticeably, she loves to slow down time for her to speed up like doing a Flash-Step or something that is very notable as a rip-off from Dishonored, Blink...her technique's also called Blink. And if she were to ever fuck up in the end, she can do Recall which turn back time or possibly turn back _her_ time if she accidentally got in a trap or to run away from something and off to a distance...It's very confusing but, I got through it. She'll also be able to get back to her standard status of health for actually around 15 seconds earlier in the Alive trailer, unlike the game mechanics of 3 seconds.

Damien: She wields dual auto pistols called Pulse Pistols that are possibly linked to her powers to be able to have the same blue energy ball thing from her chest-piece, and has not been shown needing to take out any clips to reload...or maybe she does need to. Not very clear about the reloading thing but, whatever. She also has a Pulse Bomb that can deal much damage to her enemies with just one blow.

Asdtgh: In lame-ass terms of what he said, she kills people with a very tiny piece of a nuke. So, basically...that's it for her weapon and power set. Here's her feats that are possible but, unknown. She stopped many foes that opposes Overwatch like Blackwatch, a group of mercenaries and not the British Army which is ironic how she's fighting her own race, and the Omnics, a near, world-wide race-like robot race that can be a threat to all nations' Militaries. Such members of the Blackwatch or Talons are Reaper, a death-addict that moves faster than the eye could see and make a many directional attack(Death Blossom Ultimate), Widowmaker, a sniper that fears spiders but then cosplay as a spider woman, and more.

Although she wasn't seen doing it, she also possibly trained with other Overwatch agents such as Winston, a gorilla scientist with great strength and durability, possibly Genji, a casual bullet timer(deflects bullets), McCree, a faster than the eye could see person(Dead Eye Ultimate), and other more. You'll expect much from her and other characters. Her Blinks are so fast, they can dodge a point blank sniper bullet that was about to stab into her heart.

Damien: However, here's her weaknesses. Throughout her fights with Blackwatch and the Talons, she had been very care-free. And, if she uses her accelerater too much, it will 'overheat' and go in a cooldown duration which is around half a minute and she is only very skilled in the battlefield with her powers. Her guns will also be affected and not be useable during the time of cooldown(Seen in the museum fight). But, nonetheless, she is very lethal, very mobile and possibly could beat Scout.

 _Tracer: Time is on my side. Haha!_

* * *

Asdtgh: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this off with-...You're not going to say it-

Damien: DEATH BAAATTLLEE!

* * *

In a open area of cargos, RED Scout was being strangled by his own wooden baseball bat, Sandman, by BLU Heavy as they go on with their continuous screaming.

Heavy: Yaaaarrrggh!

Scout: Ahhhhh!-Wow, what da hell is that?!

Heavy: You think Heavy is stupid to fall for tha-Oohoof!

Heavy got slammed on by a big gorilla in futuristic white armour, freeing Scout. Above the skies was a giant, blue and dark vortex and multiple Overwatch heroes were soaring down. Specific heroes had their abilities to glide down and land safely while others, with no such gliding, used parachutes. Scout was looking at it all before looking back down to Heavy, realising the gorilla. Shocked, he instinctively pulled out his Baby Face's Blaster at its face.

Scout: Gah! What the crap?!

Heavy: Help me! Now! Medic! Dead. Not big surprise. *dies from the lack of many organs and blood*

Winston: Um, whoops, sorry about your friend there. We'll get Mercy to ressurect him and-Whoa! No need to be _that_ hostile!

Scout: Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! It can talk!

Winston: Hey, watch your manners, boy! Never seen a man ape?

Scout: Never seen one that can talk like a possible comedy movie.

Winston: Never watch Zookeeper?

Scout: Da hell's that?

Winston: My God! So, _this_ is the past...

As Tracer fell, she noticed Scout pulling a gun at Winston. She Blinked down and pulled a parachute. She unloaded a rain storm of shots at him. When Scout heard the gunfire, he reacted to it by moving back, Tracer landed in front of Winston, protecting him. Scout and Tracer aimed their guns at one another.

Tracer: Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!

Winston: Lena! Don't worry. He's not a threat. He doesn't even know that a gorilla that talks exist.

Tracer: But, he pointed his gun at you! How could I not see him as a-

Scout: We-hehe-ll hello, miss! Wanna see my muscles? Ooh man, that's beautiful.

Scout flexed to show not much, leaving Tracer and Winston giggling. Scout grunted at them laughing.

Scout: Oh yeah? We'll see who's laughing now, you stoopid ape!

Tracer pushed her pistol barrel at his face and could have shot his cheeks off if it weren't for him dodging the incoming bullet. Scout back-flipped and aimed his shotgun at her.

Tracer: See? He was about to hurt you!

Winston: Technically, that is _our_ fault, Lena. We shouldn't jus-

Tracer: It doesn't matter anymore. Let's do this!

Scout: Bring it, tough guy-I mean woman!

 _Fight!_

She burst out multiple bullets at him, who ran around her to miss the range. She Blinked towards him and tried to fight back while using her guns as melee weapons. He ducked under her hook and uppercutted her with his baseball bat.

Scout: Boink! Bonk! Ho-wah!

He kicked her stomach far back, gaining distance. Scout aimed his Pocket Pistol at her and shot as many bullets as possible before she recovered and dodged them. She Blinked again into a warehouse, where Scout will follow her. Winston was about to stop her before Heavy missed him. The minigun user was close to a Reanimator and Medic was healing him.

Winston: What the-?!

Heavy: You! Yes, you! You are dead! You think I would forget you?!

Winston: Actually, no I mean. I'm sorry for what happened back there-

Heavy: Yaaaaarrrggh! *shoots with his minigun*

Tracer got up to the second floor easily with her Blink and shot at Scout more, who was running towards the stairs as he dodged the bullets. He changed weapons to his Baby Face's Blaster and ran quicker at her while shooting bullets. They past by their bullets and went for short-ranged combat. He tried swinging his bat again before she Blinked behind him and kicked him off. She tried blasting him as he rolled away from the bullets. He got to the metal fence and jumped over it to double-jump onto a metal hanger that was holding onto large plates of metal.

Scout: Wananananana...

Both of them quickly reloaded their guns until she finished first. While Scout just ended reloading, he ducked behind the chains of the hanger which she shot at. He fell down after double-jumping to land safely. Once he landed, he taunted at her.

Scout: You'll never hit me! You'll never hit my tiny head! It's so tiny!

Tracer: ...Is it _that_ tiny?

Scout: What do you mean-Aauugh, now I get it..

Tracer: *giggle*

Tracer Blinked out of the warehouse while Scout double-jumped up and grabbed the edge to pull himself up. He ran out of the window she escaped before being blown away by a Pulser Bomb beside the window. He flew off to a distance, into the 2Fort map and had his face mopped to the ground's dirt with his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol. He got up, injured from the pain. Tracer Blinked in front of him.

Tracer: That's what you get, love! Either I've gotten faster or you're _way_ to slow.

Scout: Ooh, you're real scawry! Play ball!

Scout slid under her, forcing her to trip into the air forwards as he got back to his feet and flung his bat at her, propelling her into the water. She came out of the water, floating and coughing the water from her respiratory system. Scout was jogging on one spot, giving her a thumbs down and checking his pulse.

Scout: You see that? You seeing this?! Heheh! I'll put that into my trophy room with the othas'.

Tracer: Hmmrrr..

Tracer Blinked again but, on the opposite side of the Red fortress, the Blu one. They kept running or Blinking while shooting and dodging. Scout made amazing flips such as the Webster Flip, the Cock Screw and the B twist, fooling around with Tracer as she missed. They got to the bridge and Scout did another attempt to hook her with a swing of his bat before she Blinked. He followed the blue trail to where she went, turned around and aimed his pistol at her from behind. However, Tracer snuck up and threw out another Pulse Bomb on his body before Recalling back to her position that was far from him and close to the Blu fortress.

Tracer: Hah! Just in time!

Unfortunately, Scout quickly drank his Bonk! Atomic Punch before the bomb exploded. The bridge fell into pieces and the dust came up as clouds, covering his 'corpse'. When it faded away, there was no sign of blood nor body limbs, only a living Scout, smirking cockily with an empty can. He tilted it around, showing no signs of juice dripping down before crushing it. Tracer let out a 'Hmph' from her mouth before Blinking at him again while he threw away the can. All motion slowed down, the empty Bonk! stayed still in the air while Tracer just Blinked and her bullets were far below an inch from his face. Yet, they did not seem to move any closer to him.

He walked away from the Pulse bullets and got closer to Oxton's face, chuckling at her.

Scout: Hah! Look at you! You look like you ran through traffic!

He started punching her around casually, her body floated from one side and to another for every strike dealed. He continued on with kidney attacks and an uppercut to her jaw, sending her back to the ground. Scout ran up the wall, getting to the same area where she was about to land. She still continued to fall down while he zipped around the map, eating a sandvich, finding a butterfly knife to play before kicking her to the ground. That point, motion went back to normal, the can floated on the pond and the bullets went down. She grunted in extreme pain, rolling around on the dusty, hard ground and she was already coughing out blood.

Tracer: *cough* W-What just happened?!

Scout: You've got beaten, love!

Her will was still strong and enduring but her Chrono Accelerator was malfunctioning when she Blinked at him in rage. Her abilities were unavailable, she panicked, unsure, afraid and did not know where to go. She dived into the water, swimming away from him whereas, he skipped more than the distance she swam and swung a baseball at her before landing on the other side. She was then stunned by the ball, dazed.

Tracer("drunk"): Hey, Winston. I think my Chrono Accelerator is broken...

Scout: Woo! Oh yeah!

Scout jumped up high in the air and smashed his bat into her skull, shattering it like breaking a helmet. Her head started oozing blood profusely, confirming her dead.

 _K.O_

He suddenly realised what he had done. With her dead, the gorilla guy would be so pissed. This was what he thought.

Scout: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This cannot be happening!

* * *

Asdtgh: Alright, no shouting from Overwatch over hyped fans.

Damien: Yes, everybody thinks that Tracer should win. Everybody thinks she has the better arsenal and could have stomped Scout. Here's the thing. Even if she's faster than Scout, Scout outweighs her mobility with his strength, gun power and durability. If it goes by speed, without ever Blinking, who would really win in a race? Lucio or Tracer? Who the fuck else but Lucio! Hell, he's fast enough to skate on the wall for a long while like Titanfall wall-running except the entire distance he made was done by SKATING. Whereas, Tracer does something like CoD: AW air dash except more colourful and more instantaneously.

Now. Both Tracer and Scout are highly skilled in hit-and-run classes against their own verse characters. Overwatch is an organisation to fight off criminals and the Blackwatch, the whole organisation helped to take down a new race-like Omnic threats that are an issue to all nations' Militaries. The TF2 team are best suited for many missions that seemed both suicidal and dangerous enough to even kill an army of robots that are supposed to mimic every move they make in all ways and impress the famous Saxton Hale for crying out loud. He even wanted to hire them just like other mercenaries but ranked as 'Elite', compared to the only 9 mercs. _And_ , Saxton casually fought with a Yeti that was researched for 10 months and was learned to be unstoppable to anything on Earth. If an army like that impressed someone like Saxton who beats up a Military stomping Yeti can be put into a stalemate by only 9 mercs, imagine Scout as a one man army of grounded soldiers.

Asdtgh: Here goes the speed. Now, there's a difference between Blink and running. Running is a continuous movement of speed while Blink is a short-burst speed like the Flash-Step that is only brief moments. The thing about this is that Tracer can't be at a continuous speed with her Blinks since she can speed up her own time for brief moments. Tracer may have trained with Genji, a bullet-timer, or even go up against McCree, a faster than the eye could see man(because of his ultimate), and fought Reaper and Widowmaker along with Winston. Reaper being a faster than the eye could track man(Death Blossom Ultimate) and Widow being a sniper. However, that doesn't mean she's better than all of them or even beat them all at once. At best, comparable to the fastest among them which are Reaper and Genji.

But, even if she did dodge explosions as they go off and a close range sniper bullet and all Scout was capable of doing was nearly keeping up with a 294 m/s RPG-7 and easily and suicidally running through a range of bullets that gets more accurate, the trump card that Scout was "given" was Tracer's absolute weakness of being very playful, care-free and cocky, even Scout isn't that arrogant. Her foolishness even caused multiple occurrings such as allowing the Robot President to die, fighting Widowmaker so annoyingly even when the purple skin killed a very well known Overwatch agent and was about to steal the Doomfist Gauntlet yet she still would take serious actions too lightly, making her attitude her greatest downfall in this fight. She herself would be too full of herself as she fool around with him which allows him the opportunity to take out his BONK! Drink that is much superior than her constant Blinks. The Bonk! gives him extraordinary speed. It's even fast enough to dodge at least bullets or even EVERY OTHER attacks that would seem too fast of a detonation(Soldier and Demoman's explosions) and something practically insane (Meteor Storm and Ball o' Lightning Spells from Scream Fortress and Pyro's flamethrower with Engineer's Level 3 Sentry Gun and Heavy's 10,000 rpm Sasha). Just imagine that Scout became X-Men's Quicksilver for 8 seconds or more.

Even though she made a very well done feat against a sniper bullet by, let's say, 1 centimetre, she has not been able to do the same feat without Blinks.

Next up, Mach 90. Many have stated about Soldier 76 being able to "outrun an explosion to save a girl" in the Hero Cinematic. Entirely wrong. Considering that feat comes from a cinematic(movie), it would be logical of where the damage is mostly dealt by the grenade to Soldier 76's body(DOOM 2016 Cinema "Fight Like Hell" got it correct). If he were to be seriously mach 90, he might as well went through most fragments of the grenade in front of him at a greater velocity than the explosion. Meaning, he should be more battle-damaged from the front, much less than any other body parts.

Damien: But, did he really have any injuries by the front? No! Hell, even the camera, after the explosion, was capturing on Soldier 76's back, all badly damaged while his front is...basically fine! Only with a small patch of soot on his chest. Even if he were to be like Avenger Movie's Quicksilver by stopping right in the middle between the girl and the explosion with his body curled around the girl, he must have at least much damage done to his front than just a dirtmark. Even DOOM's "Fight Like Hell" Cinematic shows Doomguy's battle damage areas of his body. Plus, the feat was seemingly vague. Soldier 76 had a few problems with some rifles and a minigun with bullets moving at only Mach 2. Baseball bat wielding gangsters could still see him and regular human eyes only detect less than 34.3 m/s speeds. Over that speed, they're basically seeing a blur or something invisible(somewhat like Kid Goku against Krillin in the tournament) which is something Soldier 76 would be as a blur and not HHS+.

Asdtgh: Continuation of deproving the feat, the grenade had no specific detonation time with all these beeps, even though it was getting faster. It's not a feat done properly by him when we can't even see him specifically outpacing it. Proper feats are like RWBY, Mercury and Emerald can be properly seen dodging lightning. Captain America properly seen, in comics even, throwing his shield to save an innocent from bullets. Even Team Fortress 2, Scout running towards a Level 1 Sentry and dodging the bullets or hell, even Demoman in his 'Meet The' where he can be seen running away from explosions that happened right behind him by a few feet. If Demoman can move that fast against near point-blank explosions like so and Scout is undeniablly the fastest among them, Scout, on BONK!, would no doubtedly be fast enough to even react to a 1 centimetre point-blank explosion.

Damien: And, since BONK also makes him an actual blur, his movement speed would be increased along with his combat speed. With this movement speed enhanced, a fraction of that speed would be something all the other mercs, even Heavy, would be capable of keeping up with as they would need to be fast enough to fire their bullets at him. It's like Cole Macgrath vs Kessler who moves like a blur as well, only a little bit more of instantaneous movement to Cole's eyes but for the mercs' case, Scout's running is slower to their eyes instead. Besides, even though Scout would be a blur when running, he's not like Kid Goku who move so fast to be invisible by running instead of dodging or fighting.

Asdtgh: In summary, with an unclear feat that won't and will never be scaled to Tracer while Demo's feat is for Scout, he is at least physically faster than her but not against her Blinks without BONK.

Damien: Next, when fighting against their opponents, Tracer's combat tactics are very dodgy and circular. She constantly moves to the sides, running around the enemy and away from the range of fire. Like how Widowmaker was shooting at her while going up the stairs. She prefers a far distance away from her enemies before dashing to their backs when they were not ready for her Blinks.

Asdtgh: Scout's tactics are more direct than hers. Since he usually learns to run straight when he started it as a child and due to having a short-range gun, he has to go up towards the gunner to take him out. This means that he needs to go _through_ the range of fire instead of taking 'shortcuts' without having much bullet holes. All he did was move his arms and legs fast enough to miss them and the bullets are all moving at least mach 2. In Meet the Scout, he run towards the Sentry that fires actually as much as Heavy's minigun that can fire at least 6,000 rpm or even the claimed 10,000 rpm since he got the minigun that is made from Mann Co, a company of highly intelligent Austalians who outpaced the global evolution of technology by at least over a century. Since then, Scout usually learns to run straight when he started it as a child.

The enemies' guns would eventually be more accurate as he suicidally get closer until point-blank range where he'll finally pull out the shots. Therefore, Scout would be able to keep up with Tracer and her bullets until the point where he realised his inevitability to stop her without any enhancements. And, once he is in Bonk!, he'll be in such quick speed long enough that even her reactions won't reach him once she stopped Blinking for that one moment. A moment where Scout's attacks come to play and...well, practically obliterate her. It's true that he can't fight back in Bonk! but, that's just gameplay limitations. Many may think that the duration is short for 8 seconds, but when it comes to being much faster speed to see explosions or even electricity, that has been discovered to literally move at lightning speed in air, slow, it's actually quite long for that velocity, especially in Expiration Date where a few Bonk!s can go on for four hours and it was late at night for Scout to still be studying about...dating.

All in all, it would be a clutch between Scout and Tracer but when he's been Bonked up in Atomic Punch, it is just a complete one side to the Boston. Think of it as Quicksilver being bloodlusted instead and man-slaughtering Apocolypse in the X-Men movie. Scout wouldn't be happy when she made a joke out of him, would he? He'll just kill her for vengeance like how killing people, to him, is like a walk in a park. It's true that she could just kick away the can with a speed that can be a little bit too much for Scout to handle by using her Blinks but, why would she do that when she would be that cocky? Besides, Scout's grip to things are extraordinary as he still holds the Force-A-Nature so well even when the recoil is so powerful with shotgun shells that can propel him completely into the air. Even if she were to somehow take his drink and decided to drink it on her own, she would be fast but still screws around with Scout until the effect dies down, leaving her weak. Why?

In the Scout Update, it was said that it would cause extremely fatal lethargy(lack of energy) that could kill regular drinkers once the superhuman effects died down, even in comics there are other victims who would not finish the entire can. Thus, she would be out of strength to fight back, leaving herself in a Checkmate. But, if it were to be equalised speed for Tracer's reaction and Scout's physical movements, it would come all down to strength, durability and arsenal.

Yes, Tracer can just spam her Blinks at him, throw a Pulse Bomb to stick to him and Recall all the way back from the danger, getting back to tip-top shape(health) and her 'ammo refilled' but, Scout can take explosions from BLU Soldiers as if they were nothing but scratch marks, even when drastically wounded. Think of Scout as a human tank against world wars. Hah! Imagine Heavy's durability.

Sniper(pops out of nowhere): A bloody GAWD!

Damien: Woah! How da fuck you got here?!

Sniper: Ya mate shouldn't have left the door opened. I'll be going back to my camping spot now...

Damien: ...But, how would Scout know that that's a bomb?

Asdtgh: Better question. Why would Tracer run away from something she planted? That would be the first question coming out from his mind. Throughout his experience with Demoman and his sticky grenades, he would already find it common sense of what would happen when someone runs away from something. "It's a bomb"...or a trap. He may not seem the brightest out of all the mercenaries but he does know common sense to use the inside of a mutated bread as a bomb shelter(Expiration Date). Even though she can throw it like a Tron disk, it would move so slow to Widowmaker, who may be able to react to bullets as well, since she looked at it for a while and casually shot the explosion back at her. If she can do it, why not Scout?

Considering that the Pulse Bomb would be able to blow up the whole rooftop of a small building in the Alive cinematic trailer where she fought Widowmaker, Scout has survived much, MUCH worse.

He lived from miniguns, rocket launchers and being burnt on fire. Even in Meet the Medic, he tanked a point-blank explosion from 3 RPG-7s that actually can make a miniature mushroom cloud, flew high up into a likely bulletproof window across a far distance and bumped into it, continued to survive a horde of Soldiers that are armed with the same rocket launcher ofthe same explosions with his friends until the Medic and Heavy came out...while being absolutely, heavily wounded and still healing through bandages and first aid means. So, with far better durability than that, when he's not terribly injured, against a room level bomb, there's no way the Pulse Bomb could do anything. Even if the Pulse Bomb were to be stuck to his body, a point-blank explosion like that is just like losing only your fingers.

Damien: And Tracer can been very wounded from alright to the point she can't get up after taking a dose of toxic gas or thrown off by her own Pulse Bomb blast(not point-blank and she was only in it for a second), slammed into a wall and falling off a three story height(all of this comes from Alive Cinematic). That's why she always has to dodge attacks. Scout, in comics and taunts, can casually kill a bear with a weakened, old femur bone and kill any enemy instantly with his bat while shooting them high up to the air, even Heavy. So, stunning her with a baseball and killing her with a slam to the head with his bat is a 94% chance of destroying her.

With her arsenal limited to a cooldown duration and him having the stamina to be a runner as a kid and now better as an adult, he'll hold on from her punishment until she loses her powers temporarily and not able to use her guns, putting her in a prey state with Scout as the predator. There's a reason why she needs to take cover when it breaks down and needs to cool off for the moment while Scout doesn't really stop at all to finish a kill.

Asdtgh: Hell, once the Atomic Punch effect wore off, drinkers were reported to have lethargy(lack of energy) for several seconds or even death from radiation or just lethargic fatality and Scout would still be in the battlefield. Somehow, he managed to pull off from fighting other mercenaries while still being 'weak without energy'. Possible reason why? In Expiration Date, Scout was reading books about dating women while drinking almost hourly doses of Bonk!, showing that he is able to withstand lethargy much better with a chemically abused stamina.(Summary: He got used to lacking his physical body energy because of Bonk!)

Damien: And with MvM upgrades to regenerate, move faster, jump higher, take in bullets, fire burning, critical damage and explosions better, also stacking things called Canteens like a few seconds of Ubercharge and able to resupply ammo or make his attacks go critical, melee harder and faster, do more damage for guns as well, reload faster, shoot faster and other more, he'll pretty much do the exact opposite of what many would expect of Tracer beating Scout.

Asdtgh: However, many have thought that because Tracer can control her flow of time means she can control space as well, pushing Scout away like some pin ball. Even if she had that power, she'll be nothing when she used up too much of her accelerator's capacity, making it faster for her to be vulnerable yet again.

And to make things clear, no. She can't control space as well. If she could, every character from Overwatch would die from her bullets that easily ignore conventional durability like Vergil and his Yamato.

Damien: Plus, even if you all want Scout to be limited to a regular shotgun, a secondary and a regular melee, at LEAST give him something special for his secondary. Tracer gets her Pulse Bomb that is already room level potency, can Blink many times, Recall to get back her health and ammo until the accelerator breaks down and have dual repeaters with limitless supply of ammo until her accelerator breaks down. Shouldn't that be fair enough?

Asdtgh: And, if you ever think of bringing in Heroes of the Storm, that's just sad. I mean, I know Scout would have both Mann vs Machine and Team Fortress 2 but, those two gameplays are of the same universe and with HotS,Tracer would be using TWO worlds of different franchises. Besides, most of her upgrades in that game only gets her back to her usual load out in Overwatch. Fighting against the enemies in Heroes of the Storm? All she ever did in the trailer was to meet the characters there, excluding gameplay.

Asdtgh: But, if you don't believe us then, we'll prove it to you! With calculations(like how Death Battle does it, only less bias). Considering that Tracer's Mach 90 speed seemed to be very vague as they thought Soldier 76 can outpace an explosion. Well, since he has been seen having injuries by his back as well, he must have at least overcome a shorter distance than what they used.

 **Original distance: 2.779 meters**

 **Time taken for 76 to save her: 0.0009074 seconds**

 **Limited distance: 1 meter**

 **Reflex Speed of 76: Mach 32.4**

 **Reflex Speed of Tracer(physically compared to 76): Mach 32.4**

Since she was able to make react in time to dodge Widow's sniper bullet which shouldn't move that much faster than her automatic rifle bullets that has been dodged by Tracer, the bullet would have to move, I guess, 2 times her speed.

 **Speed of bullet: Mach 64.8**

 **Assumed distance between Chrono Accelerator and Bullet: 1 cm**

 **Assumed distance of Blink during that moment(Unseen): 7 meters**

 **Overall Speed of Blink: Mach 45,340**

And, if it were to be seriously Mach 90.

 **Speed of bullet: Mach 180**

 **Peak Speed of Blink: Mach 126,000**

Hm. 0.0514% to 0.143% the speed of light. But, not fast enough. See, in the Scout Update page on BONK!, it has been said that Scout can dodge bullets like they ain't even there. It is even said that the BONK! makes him invincible to all attacks, which would be similar to being "untouchable" to all attacks. From the bullets, from the rockets, from the explosions and all other weaponry that the other mercs would have to pull out. Before getting on to the speed calculations, there is another weapon that Scout encounters at times but outpace it with too much ease with BONK! and a weapon Engineer uses. The Short Circuit(Yes. It's by far the worst Engie weapon in the game but, most useful in this debate). In TF2's Manno-Technology page, it has been said that the Short Circuit fires out an electric field, which should be by far the most fastest thing out of all the bullets and projectiles in TF2. Even lightning speed, because here's a brief explanation on what an electric field is in air. To cause an electric field, there has to be multiple electric field lines which is done when positive charges take similar paths to the negative charges when it is free to move. Once an area of positive charges takes the electric field lines as paths to the negative charges, it creates an electric field.

Now, lighting is a similar reason. To do so, there has to be water in the clouds. From Geography, the water from the sea absorbs heat from a hot summer with the Sun blazing like hell and evaporates into water vapour, soon being captured by the clouds. Thus, the water molecules in the air causes friction with the clouds' molecules through collision, leading to both of their negative charges moving in and out(because negative charges, such as electrons, have smaller masses than positive charges, such as protons). This basically means "swiching amounts of negative charges". Now, the bottom of the clouds are usually negatively-charged and since like charges repel, the negative charges repel the ground's negative charges and since unlike charges attract, the ground's positive charges get attracted to them, making the surface of the ground positively-charged. Thus, an electric field is born and the lightning will son strike at a certain magnitude of the charges. In some Youtube videos(I don't own Youtube nor those videos), you would find some of them recorded about an electric field, man-made even. Click onto a Youtuber called "stef pef" and his/her video called "BREAKDOWN electric field of air".

Finally, let's get onto the weapon. For the Short Circuit to work, it has to make its two probes negatively-charged and the surrounding atmosphere close to it positively-charged in a linear way where the electric field lines cannot intersect...or else there won't be an electric field line, leading to the reason why there is such a short range for the weapon. Or hell, for it to be easier, it would cause the bodies of Engie's enemies to be positively-charged or even Demo's Sitcky Grenades and Soldier's rockets, leading to the reason how it is so easy to erase the Sticky Grenades and Rockets and how the bodies get distintegrated at an atomic level. I'll just assume that Scout dodges the electric field-based lightning, that is about to hit his bicep, by 1 cm.

 **Average Speed of Lightning: 440,000 m/s**

 **Assumed distance between Short Circuit electricity and Scout: 1 cm**

 **Reaction to lightning: 2.27 x 10e-10 seconds/22.7 nanoseconds**

I tried finding the length of Scout's arm and it was around 0.55 meters. Since the Short Circuit is powerful enough to atomize(worse than vaporise) any of the mercenaries' superhuman body, he would need to move his arm upwards while being fired at by the dangerous weapon by 90 degrees.

 **Arc Length Equation: Length of circle x Raidan**

 **Arm Length: 0.55 meters**

 **90 degrees = pi/2**

 **Distance Scout needs to dodge: 0.864 meters**

 **Reflex Speed of Scout: Mach 111,847**

This is the reflex speed that Scout can do by moving his arms. 0.127% speed of light. Although it is a little bit slower than Tracer's Best Blink speed, I'm using the average speed of lightning while her Mach 126,000 is from the longest distance Soldier 76 has overcame, which is wrong, and using an assumed distance she overcame in order to dodge the bullet. Plus, he can dodge the lightning explosion from the Cow Mangler 5000 with its radius around 2.77 meters since the Cow Mangler 5000, Manmelter, Pomson 6000, Righteous Bison and other futuristic weapons(except for the Neon Annhilator because...it's a Neon sign and is similar to any Neon signs) that fell from the sky is created through Dr. Grordbort's science...with violence(Sure, Dr. Grordbort is a different thing but, they did bring in weapons into TF2...so, it's basically canon for TF2 because mah boys Soulja, Engie and P(y)ro have dem future guns)

Next off, Scout's physical speed without BONK! The other mercs were able to react to his BONK!ed up running by a fraction, enough to keep up and try firing their bullets. At best, Scout physically can make the same blur with his arms and legs in taunts such as "Battin' A Thousand" and "Rock, Paper, Scissors" just like how he runs with BONK! The reason for this is, well, because almost all weapons have percentage changes in increasing or decreasing the damage, clip size, movement speed, reload speed, attacking speed and so on. So, yeah.

Since he throw things much faster than he run and in order to find out the least of what he's capable of, I'm using the Projectiles page and the Map user's page with the Hammerunits per second. Scout throws his Flying Guoillotine and hits his baseball at a programmed 3,000 HU/s and the Air Strike rocket moves at 1,100 HU/s. He also runs at a speed of 400 HU/s.

 **Rocket: 1,100 HU/s (Mach 2.2-9+)**

 **Scout's Least Physical Reflex Speed: 3,000 HU/s (Mach 6-24.5+)**

 **Scout's Least Physical Running Speed: 400 HU/s (Mach 0.8-3.27+)**

 **Scout's Peak Physical Reflex Speed: Less than or equal to Mach 11,184.7**

 **Scout's Peak Physical Running Speed: Less than or equal to Mach 1,491.3**

Well, I think that's overkill against Tracer but, still, he can be able to do such a velocity like that.

Thus, I have proven you their ultimate speeds.

 **Tracer's Supposed Physical Reflex Speed: Mach 32.3(Limited) to 90(Peak)**

 **Scout's Least Physical Reflex Speed: Mach 6-24.5+**

 **Scout's Least Physcial Running Speed: Mach 0.8-3.27+**

 **Scout's Peak Physical Reflex Speed: Less than or equal to Mach 11,184.7**

 **Scout's Peak Physical Running Speed: Less than or equal to Mach 1,491.3**

 **Tracer's Blink Speed: Mach 45,380(Limited) to 126,000(Peak)**

 **Scout's BONK! Speed: Mach 111,847 Reflexes and 1,491.3 Running**

Next off, defenses, power, strength and experience.

It has been claimed that Doomfist's Gauntlet can destroy a skyscraper. The destruction level range of a large building is 2 to 11 Tons of TNT. People think that Widowmaker can take on Doomfist because she tanked it with one punch. It's possible but, considering that even in the game, the Doomfist Gauntlet was moved in a Payload by a group of Overwatch agents against...themselves...I'm just kidding, against the Talons, Widowmaker and Reaper.

They even have three banners for the wielders of the gauntlet. The Saviour, the Scourge and the Successor. If Doomfist is that much of a big deal, then there's no possible reason whatsoever that Winston solo Doomfist all by himself. The kid even said he was fighting and then said that Winston said something about "Primal Punch"...Yup. Wouldn't that mean Doomfist maybe first fighting off other heroes before Winston came in with the punch? It's possible. Again, if they want to drive a gauntlet a few blocks away, it has to be somewhat very dangerous and lethal to get a couple of heroes to escort and defend the payload and powerful terrorists such as Reaper and Widowmaker to stop the payload.

Besides, the teenager used it to punch Widow in the face but, it malfunctioned after just one hit while Widowmaker got up without much harm. It's probable that he did not use it properly which would mean that wasn't the full potential of the Doomfist Gauntlet so, that's that. I'd say she's able to survive an attack strong enough to destroy a small building or, at best, a building. A small building level range destruction capacity is from 0.02 to 0.25 Tons of TNT and for the building level range is from 0.25 to 2 Tons of TNT.

Since Tracer's Pulse Bomb would be lethal enough to harm Widow as she shot back the explosion at her and the British can survive in it for a second, Tracer's Pulse Bomb Destruction can do, let's say, 1 Ton and she can survive 0.5 Tons.

 **Tracer's Pulse Bomb Peak Power: 1 Ton**

 **Tracer's Peak Durability: 0.5 Tons**

Now, for Scout. I was not able to obtain the perfect solution to finding a way to identify how powerful those three rockets are. But, I do have one way. It's from using the many weapons of atmoization. Examples of these weapons are the Pomson 6000, the Neon Annihilator, the Short Circuit(again), Righteous Bison(Damn you Valve!) and the Cow Mangler 5000(Nevermind. Love it)! When these guns and melee weapon, they can kill off those superhuman mercs by turning them into oblivion.

Their deaths are distinct as being turned black(literally and not being racist) as their bodies atomize by the energy particles and fades into nothing, without a visible trace(no pun intended). But, you maybe wondering, how about those coloured particles? Aren't they supposed to be something leaving from the body? No, that's the "leftover" energy from the lasers after they atomize the body before dissipating into the air.

Others would also wonder, isn't it vaporised instead of atomized? Well, if you remember your Physics, Vaporisation is, well, heating water into gas but, since average human temperature is 36.9 oC and somewhat solid, it'll be sublimation(from solid to gas). Whereas, Atomization is tearing the substance from a whole to separated atoms, much more powerful, dangerous and lethal than vaporisation. Why these weapons are so powerful to atomize? They don't show a visible trace. No steam, no smoke, no ashes, nothing visible, at least. Since our eyes only see milimeters and atoms are 0.1 nanormeters each, it would be most likely that those weapons can atomize.

Plus, most of those weapons are called "Indivisble Particle Smashers" in many blogs, even the descriptions made just above their benefits and risks(You know, the blue and red sentences) about them, for a reason, you know. An example of an indivisible particle is none other than an atom which is another reason that stands out that those weapons atomises or hell, since they smash indivisible particles, and another synonym for smash is shatter or destroy, the weapons might even cause atomic annihilation which is much MUCH destructive than atomisation.(Fun fact: For a human body to be annhilated at an atomic level takes up the energy that can destroy a city)

The average human density is around 1.062 g/cm3 and the average mass of a human body(80.7 kg) seemed too heavy buuut, I'll put it to 70 kg for safety.

 **Human Density: 1.062 g/cm3**

 **Human Mass: 70 kg**

 **Human Volume: 65,913.4 cm3**

The human body is mainly composed of Water by 65% and Carbon by 35%. To atomize Water, the value must be 51,384.16 J/cm3 and for Carbon, it must be 156,545 J/cm3.

 **Volume of Water: 42,843.7 cm3**

 **Volune of Carbon: 23,069.7 cm3**

 **Water Atomization Value: 51,384.16 J/cm3**

 **Carbon Atomization Value: 156,545 J/cm3**

 **Energy against Human body's water: 2,201,487,081 J**

 **Energy against Human body's Carbon: 3,611,443,032 J**

 **1 Ton of TNT = 50(83,680,000) J**

 **Total Atomization Energy: 5,812,930,113 J/1.39 Tons of TNT**

However, those weapons are capable of atomizing at least normal humans with one point-blank attack from the Pomson 6000 or a solid hit from the Neon Annihilator, because these weapons are meant to even atomize superhuman beings capable of tanking at least three regular RPG-7s without too much of a wound. So, let's say that every laser and attack, from the Neon Annihiliator, fired and swung does the same damage as 1.39 Tons, at least the Cow Mangler 5000. Therefore,

 **Scout's Least Durability: 1.39 Tons**

And since Scout can kick ass with his baseball bat, scatterguns and shotties, or I could use his very least reflex speed to find his KE(Kinetic Energy), he'd be around that level. Let's go ahead and find out.

 **KE Equation: J = (Mass x Velocity2)/2**

 **Average Mass of Meat Cleaver = 0.889 kg**

 **Scout's very least KE = 0.000443-0.00741 Tons**

Well, it's true that he does not seem to hit well but! He does need to be at a level to harm his team in order to be a threat to them, considering Soldier jumps around effortlessly with his rocket launcher, even his Cow Mangler 5000, or else Scout's basically useless...which he's not. Plus, Scout has his own atomizing weapon...oh, fuck the Atomizer, it sucks. The weapon I meant was...we should all first pray to our gods for creating Star Wars and blessing TF2 with one of the most shittiest updates as that update(Invasion) has inspired the community to strive. To pull. To create the one and only, Batsaber!

Sure, the Batsaber is more like a reskin of the original bat but, his weapons still have to do something to hurt someone like the Soldier who tanks his own point-blank explosions, including his Cow Mangler 5000 laser beams. Besides, how can a simple reskin of a weapon make people be incinerated(Star Shooter, C.A.P.P.E.R), possibly detect motions from enemies(Giger Counter) and, again, atomisation(Batsaber)? It's easy. It's a new weapon.

The Batsaber is quite similar yet, different. Instead of vanishing Obi-Wan Kenobi and leaving just his hood, the Batsaber atomizes the enemy like the Neon Annihilator. Not saying that the Batsaber is more powerful than the original Lightsaber because while the Batsaber is useful against TF2 superhumans, the original Lightsaber is efficient against Jedis, Siths and others.

Anyway, even if it's weaker than the Cow Mangler 5000, a few solid hits can finish off Tracer and turn her body into separated atoms.

 **Tracer's Pulse Bomb Peak Power = 1 Ton**

 **Tracer's Peak Durability = 0.5 Tons**

 **Scout's Destructive Capacity = 1.39 Tons**

 **Scout's very least KE = 0.000443-0.00741 Tons**

 **Scout's Least Durability = 1.39 Tons**

Strength. Not much, Tracer can punch enemies and had carried Widowmaker's rifle with relative ease. Scout can one-shot a bear with a decaying and frozen femur bone while bleeding, tired and indigesting from a whole honey pot that had been stored and untouched for over 30 years. More importantly, considering that Heavy uses his fists and can harm the mercenaries by strength, same for Scout because he was able to escape the grasp of a weaker Heavy that was on a BLU Team. Since the RED Heavy can punch bears to death with relative ease, somersaulted a giant bear that should weigh around 600 kg and BLU Heavy is weaker, let say Scout's strength matched BLU Heavy's by a degree of around 200 kg?

I mean, hell, Scout can propel the other mercs into the air with his Shortstop, even Heavy and his 150 kg Sasha. Not to mention, Scout is able to have a strong grip on his Force-A-Nature with its recoil's force shooting him into the air.

Experience. While Tracer is experienced in taking down foes such as the Talons, a global terrorist organisation that kidnapped, brainwashed and trained Widowmaker into one of the most deadly assassins globally, and the Omnics, a powerful robot race that is a threat to all Nations' Militaries as a whole group around the world, Scout is quite comparable when he and his team took down thousands of robots similar but better than them, even against giant robots and motors that are understandably stronger than tanks, even strong enough to tank the atomizing attacks. And, that's just 9 of them against a hundred of them, with 400 cash to start off in the first wave. This has also been done for a solid year, at least, or even more.

Thus, Scout outnumbers Tracer's Power, Durability and Speed and rivals her strength and experience.

Damien: Looks like she ran out of time. Haha! You ain't saying shit, Yang.

Asdtgh: The winner is Scout.

Yang: What did you say, little bitch?!

Asdtgh: Oh fuck.

Damien: Gah! Quick, Bob! Cut the tape! CUT THE TAPE-AAHHH!-

 _Scout: You can't hit what ain't dere!_

* * *

Winston: Lena! Lena!

Heavy: Aaaarggnnarzarhh!

Heavy shouted in agony with his legs torn apart from his torso while Winston dragged him around the map until he reached 2Fort. He saw Scout in fear and desperation. He went down to investiagate the problem. Only to find Tracer dead with her brains spilled in the water. In shock and rage, his skin turned red and his eyes emitted yellow lightning.

He roared while banging Heavy's limbs to his chest, making it more painful. He jumped down and caused a tremor upon landing while Scout quickly reacted by bringing her corpse out of the water and back to land, including every scrap of what was left of her head.

Scout: Hey yo, what's yo problem?! You trying to kill us or what?!

Winston: MY PROBLEM?! YOU KILLED LENA! THERE WOULD BE NO TIME FOR MERCY TO RESURRECT HER! SHE'S FAR AWAY FROM US AND LENA'S BODY WILL DECAY BY THE TIME WE GET THERE!

Scout: Resurrection? Hey, I know someone who can fix her!

Winston: AND YOU THINK I WOULD TRUST SOMEONE LIKE YOU!?

Heavy: Ohoo-..Big Gorilla in armor,*huff* listen to little baby-man.*huff* Baby-man tells truth.*huff* Doctor can save pilot-lady. Aargh!

Still inflicted by the separation, he talked out as much air as he could. Winston was in a check of his chess game. He had no other way. If this continued, Tracer's life would be too far to get to and there would be no way this 'Medic' can save her by then. He made a priceful choice. His skin and eyes turned back to normal.

Winston: Alright, you best hope that your 'doctor' can do the same as Mercy.

Scout: Mercy? Who da hell calls herself Mer-?!

Winston: Are you forgetting someone who's dead?!

Scout: O-Oh! Right.

Fast like a speeding car, he zoomed off with Tracer's lifeless body and went back to where Medic was. Winston sighed stressfully before leaping back up to ground.

Winston: You're gonna be okay, Lena..I'm not going to lose you like dad as well...

Heavy: ...You lost father too?

Winston: Even yours?

Heavy: Yes..Father's dead.

Winston: Yeah..Let's hope that no one else loses their family members...

New Fanfic:

TF2 X OW

A Past And The Future

* * *

 **Boom! See that? That's how you debate! Of course, I'll be stepping down a little bit from my Jaune, The Evolved story because I find OW very interesting and TF2 my personal, gun-game, RPG-like waifu. It would be cool to bring other things that MANY TF2 fans had animated in SFMs and GMods. There'll be fictional characters from quite well-known animators, mainly Lemurfot because the characters they all made are fascinatingly done well and I wished to use them. Of course, I don't own them so, that'll also go for the warnings.**

 **However, here's a continuation of the Atomic Punch Bonk! because I found three possibilities about Scout's drink. First, he could possibly move so fast to phase through bullets, rockets or somehow even fire but, I highly doubt he knows the technique to phase. None of the mercenaries would know such physics of frequency and Scout's not that bright.**

 **He can't even do a dating test right from Spy after almost 49 hours. However, it's also possible that he can naturally phase through attacks without ever knowing he could do so since he said "I'm a frickin' blur here!".**

 **Second, it can give him powerful durability or like what they said invincibility because he said, "That didn't hurt". Third, it can do both first and second, except for the phasing thing. It probably gives him immense speed and durability for 8 seconds. Plus, Crit-a-Cola comes from the same brand, Bonk!**

 **That's all I can think of. Anyway, A Past And The Future will come out in the same story here. I won't go through every Overwatch fight against the other TF2 characters. I just want everyone to know who would actually win between these two mascots of such beautiful games. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a continuation of the debate. I've seen what Symmetra's weapons can do and they can screw around with time and space. I mean, it is suppose to go through the energy shields of Reinhardt and she has a teleporter buuutt, her damage was said to increase the longer she holds her beam so, that still doesn't make Tracer the more durable since it can get stronger as time goes and all she could do to escape from it** **is go away from the range of the beam with her Blinks. Besides, they're on the same team and not like in gameplay because why would Overwatch members work for the ones who are being dicks towards their own countries?**

 **And, I am being real honest here. I'm not being a dick towards Overwatch or Tracer but, I disliked it when people have only brought in just playing games into debates and they have been absolutely bias towards the other combatants weapons and tools. Seriously, wouldn't you feel offended when you're so limited to your weapons and abilities that makes it _never_ fair? I enjoy these two games so, no dagger-like eyes to my face, alright?**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX : Well, that's the main reason for all updates or at least, in Valves' vision, an entertaining way to bring an update. That's why TF2 is great to so many fans, even though playing the video game was quite boring for me because of 4 YEARS of doing the same regular game modes with having shitty crate openings('Thanks' Gabe). I rather watch the sfm and gmods done by fans, very creative. Thanks for the 10/10 debate thing. That shows you read all of what I said. And no, this is continuing. Also, share this to other TF2 fans.**

 **MaynesHere : Thanks for saying that the story is great. I'm hoping to bring that hoodie kid into this story, of course except for the younger brother cause he's that young and too young.**

 **True Wielder of The Ultramatrix : Good. I'm making something that people enjoy.**

 **Warning : I don't own Overwatch and TF2**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sound of Medicine and Mercy

Scout, with Tracer's body and bits of her brain, soared around Sawmill, searching for Medic. He wasted no time and had no intentions on being killed by the big ape animal, crashing into windows by using his own body and speed if there were any.

REDScout: Damnit, Medic! Where da hell you at?! I'm too handsome to die!...Wait, did Heavy even said anything about his location?

Scout sighed as he used his knee to hold half of Tracer's weight, letting free of his left hand to tap on his headphones.

While still being dragged around by Winston, Heavy is already nearly bleeding out to death, he could see the darkness eating away his sight. Until his pants were vibrating and making ringing noises, snapping him back to consciousness. Winston was confused by the sound before Heavy nervously gestured to him to let him get it.

BLU Heavy: Eheheh! I needs to talk in brick cell.

Winston: A brick cell?! But, I thought they were extinct for a few centuries!

BLU Heavy(answering the cell): Heavy Weapons guy.

RED Scout(using headphones): Yo, chucklehead! Where's doc? You never told me where he went.

BLU Heavy: Doctor should have ran away to around the Well. That's what he told Heavy when weapons guy fight big monkey in armour.

RED Scout: Augh! But, that's like the whole side of da planet!

BLU Heavy: Don't be baby, baby-man. Which one do you prefer? Heavy's fist to little-man's girly face or gorilla's fist to little-man's girly fa-..

RED Scout: Oooh what, you think I'm afraid, knucklehead?..Heavy? _Heeaaavy_?

In front of Heavy was Blu Medic, sweating abnormally while trembling in his boots with his Medi Gun.

BLU Medic: Eheheh..Hi, Heavy! Zorry vor running away. I mean, I _am_ ze Medic, right?

BLU Heavy(angry): ...Baby-man, come back to TwoFort. Coward doctor is here.

Once he turned off his cell he punched his palm to Medic, being oblivious to the drowsy pain. Medic moved backwards, laughing in fear.

BLU Medic: H-Heavy, ve won't vant you dead, would ve? Eheh!...

BLU Heavy: First, Doctor heal Heavy. Second, Heavy punch Medic for fleeing like coward.

BLU Medic: I-um..V'alright...

* * *

Hours later, Scout got Oxton's body to the Medic's table, letting her rest and looking peaceful. Winston was right behind her, petrified to see the future without her while Medic, with a black eye, tightened his gloves. Heavy was eating his Sandvich at the fridge while Scout spun his baseball without a worry in life.

Winston: How do you not fred of what you did to _my_ friend?!

RED Scout: Look, pal. I've seen worse deaths and they're all done by me. Besides, Medic can save yo' friend. He does 'experiments' on us _everytime_ until we don't feel no stoopid pain...and he succeeds! Isn't that right, tough guy?

BLU Heavy: Yes. Doctor is good at healing Heavy and other little men.

Winston: Well..alright then.

Blu Medic examined her head for the problems of her demise and began opening the wound the hit-and-run class made on her. The ape was in shock of how he worked as the healer of the team while he then removed the brain properly and placed it on a clean metal tray. He used needles to stick around the sides and snapped his fingers in a sense of understanding.

MBLU edic: I got it! All she needs iz a vew parts of ze brain that she vas missing!

RED Scout: Oh right, I killed her in the water. Parts of her was floating. Sorry 'bout that.

Winston: Why do you sound so casual about death?! My god, you're even worse than Reaper!

RED Scout: I'm no 'Reaper'. I'm da Scout. Besides, I killed much more people and this isn't the worst.

BLU Medic: Ve quiet, Scout and uegnificent talking ape! I need to go to the refrigerator! Step aside, Heavy!

He opened the fridge to find only hearts, a dead Blu Spy's head, sandviches and bottles of Demoman's alcohol. The healer's face frowned in disappointment.

BLU Medic: Zhit...the brains are at the Coldfront...Zhere goes my new record..

Winston: W-What are you talking about?! She's not dead, is she?

RED Scout: She would be if she's stuck like there dead unless somebody can get us a shortcut to Colfront, which is literally the other side of da planet.

Winston: Then, you couldn't help her at all, is that it?!

He slammed his fists on the wall, cracking it and forcing both Heavy and Scout to bring out Sasha and his Sandman bat out respectively and at the ready.

RED Scout: Whoa there, pal! Don't make us shoot you. I think if we were to have someone in our team to get us there easily, your friend's gonna be fine!

BLU Engineer then came into the room, searching for someone.

BLU Engineer: Medic! I need ya now in the Powerhouse! There's this blue vortex in the sky and was sending down weird people with magical technology to fly!

* * *

Meanwhile in Double Cross, Red Demoman was drinking alcohol in front of Pharah, who was flying in the air with her advanced blue flame jets. He wiped his mouth from the acidic drink and pointed Eyelander to the sky.

RED Demoman: Let's DO IIITT!

Pharah: Tch..drunk fool. Justice rains from above!

She sent a barrage of small, homing rockets at him when his eyepatch emitted green flames, including his sword.

Eyelander: ...Heads...

With god-like durability, he used both his shield and sword to reduce the explosions and once she ran out of missiles, he threw Eyelander at her, amazing her.

Pharah: No way!

Her jets got stabbed by the blade and stopped working, failing her to be above the ground. As she stumbled, Demoman shot a few sticky grenades onto her deep blue armour, laughing with the detonator.

RED Demoman: Ohoho, they're gonna have ta glew you back together..IN HELL!-Ohoof!

Genji: Hryah!

With a kick of momentum, Genji smacked away his sticky grenade launcher from his hand and kicked him away with another strike. The scottish man got back up and readied his sword at the cyborg ninja, who put two fingers close to his face.

RED Demoman: Bring it on, wee lad! Ahahaha!

Genji: You have no honour in the way you use your blade, knight! Drinking like some fool and using such destructive nature of your bombs instead of using a bow and arrow or tomahawks,

RED Demoman: Aye! That's fer Sniper and Scout! Not me. I rather blast ya 'all ta kingdom come!

Genji: Then I'll bring you redemption for your actions and your sword!

He unsheathed a green katana behind his back, swinging circularly and summoning a green chi-like dragon while chanting. His eye mask, too, emitted green energy.

Genji: Ryūjin no Ken wo Kurae!

RED Demoman: ...Well, shi-!

Genji, without meaning to, accidentally removed Demoman's entire arm and his Eyelander. The two Overwatch agents suddenly realised in horror of what he did.

RED Demoman: OOHH, THAT SMARTS!

* * *

BLU Engineer: We need ya to heal all of us in battle! They came out of nowhere and attacked us during our fight with the Reds-..Is that a big ape in white armour?

Winston(thoughts): Ugh, I best get used to the people in the past.

BLU Medic: Ahh, yes Engineer! You're right on time. I need your teleporter to zend me back to Coldfront. A patient iz u'n great danger!

BLU Engineer: Alrighty then! I think I left one of mah teleporter back there, working. If I were to readjust the coordinates of _this_ teleporter,

He set down a Blu tool kit and popped out an unprepared teleporter. He slammed his wrench on it, increasing the building speed as Winston rearranged his spectacles.

Winston: Um, that's how you used a teleporter?

BLU Engineer(stopped hitting his mechanic): What?! It can talk as well!?

Winston: Yes, I can talk. Surprisingly, all Symmetra had to do is throw in one and it'd be already working.

BLU Engineer: Well, big guy. It's not easy to run around with something this heavy. There, it's done Medic.

BLU Medic: Ooh, zat is good! I'll ve right back.

He stepped on it and disappeared in a flash. The ape was fascinated by the technology he built. 'Symmetra had never made something like this but a portal to transport us!' which was what he thought. A few minutes later, Medic came back with a jar of a brain, similar size to Tracer's.

BLU Medic: Zhere we are! A vresh new brain vor her!

Winston: This seems very..'different' to what our regular healers do to resurrect us.

BLU Medic: Ahh, yes. Zhey are _your_ doctors. I am my _own_ doctor. A zcientist who could make men GODS! Ahahah!

His evil laughter terrified Winston for he continued the procedure. He accurately sliced off parts of the new brain from every angle and placed the parts into hers. Once he carefully put it back in, he stitched her head's skin back together. He went to a cabinet and took out two wires, black and red, and a large battery core.

BLU Medic: Vere, Mr. Gorilla man. You zap her brain with zhese wires and I charge her with my Medi Gun!

Winston: T-That's just insane! You're going to kill her even further-

BLU Medic: Do not question zcience and medicine! I will make zure that I will get a new record of 'curing' death! Now, do it on my mark!

He pushed the battery and wires to him with little anger as he get to his Medi Gun.

BLU Medic: On drei! Eins, zwei, drei!

And all the magic happened. He plugged the wires to her temples and blu aura came out in a line with plus symbols. Tracer was quivering ferociously and stopped once Winston discarded the wires. She opened her eyes with life and looked around.

BLU Medic: Yes! YES! I made a new record of 5 hours of her dead and then vrought her back alive!

When she saw Scout, she burst in rage by Blinoing to him. She got him to the wall and could have punched him in the face, but was stopped by his palm. She took out one of her Pulse Pistol and pointed to his forehead whereas he pulled out his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol to her chin.

Tracer: You..killed me!

BLU Medic: Ahh, right. People tend to get this verocious during their virst time.

RED Scout: Whoa, whoa there! I may have killed you but, aren't you remembering that you tried to kill me?!

Tracer: You started all this!

RED Scout: I didn't. Blame on dat big portal thing to heaven up dere!

BLU Engineer: Whoa, hold on there! Calm down, fellas. I'm sure we could work this out somehow.

Tracer: We cannot!

Scout kicked her stomach away to the other side of the room and she Blinked to Medic. She smacked him away and took his Bonesaw to throw it at him. He chuckled as he effortlessly dodged the surgery instrument until she Blinked behind him, caught it and made a long, deep wound behind him. Although the pain was beyond description, he flinched it off for a few seconds before aiming his pistol to her wrist, shooting at it to make her drop the saw. They finished one another off with her Pulse pistol slammed to his face and his bat to hers, nearly knocking them out of commission. Medic and Winston supported their own associates while the only physician in the group of people healed them.

BLU Engineer: Damnit, you bozos! You're both wasting our time! Sniper maybe aiming at us right now and Spy's probably sapping mah Sentry!

He ran to the loadout, claimed the Eureka Effect wrench and teleported back to spawn nearest to the current area where most of the mercenaries were currently fighting in.

Winston and Tracer: ...

BLU Heavy: ...huh?

Winston: Look, Lena. He's right. If it weren't for us, your death wouldn't have happened. Or should I say, if it weren't for me..

Tracer: Winston, what are you talking about?!

Winston sighed and began his story.

* * *

Nearly half a day ago, Winston was at his lab in his world, creating a futuristic gun to suit one of the agents of Overwatch's needs. A weapon to bypass conventional durability with time and space. Using the teleportation matrix and Symmetra's technology to find a way to manipulate the two aspects, there would only be one person to stop all threats to the Earth and Overwatch. A god. He could already imagine some saviour to rescue the victims and destroy the villains. After tightening a few screws, he moved backwards to analyse the weapon.

Winston: Almost..done..There, here we are!

He bounced to the rope and descend down, grabbing a voice recorder from his desk. He went back up and made his ninth message.

Winston: Test number 9. From the looks of test number 8, there was a much better success in getting the perfect weapon to manipulate space and time for decent damage. That power easily wiped out half of my lab, sadly...Now, with double the energy input, double the intensity, a constant wavelength and a few percentage more on the frequency, let's see if the range can get any bigger. *Off his recorder* I really have to find a way to make it up with Vaswani for all of her mechanical parts...

Once Winston stopped the recording and brought the gun outside, he looked back to a pile of white metal in dust, he charged the weapon and aimed it right at the sky. However, the weapon casing broke loose and the matrix crashed, sending the physical world to tear.

Athena's screens had static and previous projects started to levitate, including Winston. The lab was consumed in blue atmosphere and finally, the gun exploded, shooting out fragments of Symmetra's technology everywhere. The only thing left was a very unstable teleportion matrix in a blue energy sphere form. It zipped up to the sky through the ceilings and expanded to become the clouds' tsunami, causing the rift.

Winston: My god...

Heroes and villains in a nearby battlefield floated above city blocks and floated to the portal, screaming 'What the hell?!', 'What's happening?!' 'Whoa, whoa whoa!'. What he could only say was,

Winston: What have I done?!

* * *

RED Scout: So, you're the one who started all of dese?!

Winston(scratching his head): Yes, and I apologise..

Tracer: But Winston, we've been over this a long time ago! We're Overwatch. There's nothing that can penetrate through our defenses and counter our attacks.

Winston: Not to be rude, how about the Tekhartha Mondatta incident?

Tracer: I-uhm...

Winston: I tried to do something that will ensure a world of peace, courage, mercy, bravery and justice. So that no more deaths can persevere through! And, I won't allow any crisis to bring the devastation to our world!

Scout, Heavy, Medic glanced to one another before the batter joined the conversation.

RED Scout: Hey, how about getting more help from others?

Winston: Did that, still not possible for world peace.

RED Scout: No, dumb-dumb. I meant _us_. The mercs in this world.

Tracer: Oh please, as if you, a blood-thirsty animal, could do any help.

RED Scout: Yeeaaahh, talk tough, tough girl. Didn't I just kill ya hours ago? And you're from da future, right?

Tracer(blushing): I-I...*sigh*

RED Scout: Plus, I'm not the strongest here. Heavy is.

BLU Heavy: Yes. Little man says truth. I can kill him by punching him to death.

RED Scout: Yeah well, say that in front of my face, tough guy!

BLU Heavy: Heavy show you how he kill baby-man!

The juggernaut rushed at him, slamming him through the wooden wall as the runner punched him repeatedly to the face.

RED Scout(every word for every punch): Fat-bold fatty-fat-..fat-fat!

BLU Heavy: Stoopid! Stoopid! Stoopid! Stoopid!

Since they did not inflict any pain at all, he picked out a Flying Gullotine and slashed into Heavy's eye, breaking free from his grip.

BLU Heavy: Aaarggnaaazzarrh!

Scout fell to the floor and kicked the way to get back up without his arms. He took out his metal baseball bat as Heavy pulled out the chopping knife, only seeing through one eye. The quickster slammed his bat into his stomach and swung it up to his face.

RED Scout: Boink! Batter' swing!

Tracer: Are they..seriously doing this to themselves?

BLU Medic: Mmm, almost all the times. Vhen Scout vins, he beats out all of Heavy's teeth. Vhen Heavy wins, he breaks Scout's arms.

Winston(pointing at the Medi Gun): What kind of relationship do they have? And you healed them with only _that?_

BLU Medic: An annoying type of relationship. And yes, I'm zheir doctor. More like zheir own painkillers.

Scout broke his kneecaps, making him kneel until he jumped to a ledge, jumped off of it and towards Heavy. He cracked open his skull and nearly killed him. He then sat on him, stole his sandvich and ate it while Medic came with his supplies required.

BLU Medic: V'aargh! Ztop sitting on Heavy, Scout! I need to heal him quickly!

As Medic was aiding Heavy, Tracer and Winston had their own conversation.

Tracer: You think we should really get them to help us?

Winston: I mean, I don't see them that bad if we were to hire them and not try to kill them.

Tracer: How about that 'Heavy' guy? Is he any good?

Winston: I think he's plenty 'good' with their healer. He was about to beat me until I strategised and was knew to take down the Medic before Heavy punched me away from him.

Tracer: Then what happened to the Medic?

Winston: He ran away.

Tracer: ..I really don't think we should get them to help us. They seem so-

RED Scout: Come on, knucklehead!

BLU Heavy: Time to run, coward!

Heavy broke his arms easily, pushing his lungs to the absolute limit.

RED Scout: AAAARRGH!

BLU Heavy: Keep crying, baby!

BLU Medic: Dummkopfs! Stop vasting my precious 'Medi Juices'!

Tracer: ...'dangerous' is not the stronger word anymore.

Winston: Anyway, we still need to get everyone if we were to bring back peace once more to our world. And we should act fast. Their other colleagues maybe in grave danger by our own men.

* * *

While RED Demoman had been sustained, BLU Soldier glared at Junkrat, BLU Pyro met Roadhog and RED Spy fought Reaper.

Junkrat(saluting): Ehehehahah! Well, would you look at that! God bless America, sir! Ahahaha!

BLU Soldier: Gnrr! You dare make fun of America's finest soldier of the Military?! I'll show you a little of the United States' greatest invention of Martial Arts, Chun Kuk Do!

Junkrat: Bring it on, old ma-!

Before Junkrat could even finish his sentence, Soldier released a grenade from his belt and tossed it to the sole of his foot, explosion jumping high up and at him. He took out his shovel, wrapped his legs around the destructive madman and slammed his head repeatedly.

BLU Soldier: Admit it! Admit you hate America!

Junkrat: *cough* Ow! Get off of me, ya-*cough* Ow! Crazy bastard!

BLU Soldier: See?! You admitted it!

While Junkrat ran around with Soldier being like L4D's Jockey, beating him up with the spade, Pyro tilted his head in an uncertain way at Roadhog.

BLU Pyro: Mmpmmph Murr Hurr! Mphhup…mmphurrur hurr mph..(You look almost just like me! Only...with a pig mark on your belly..)

Roadhog: The hell are you talking about? Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm a one-man apocolypse!

BLU Pyro: Mmph? Mmphurrur mph..(One-man apocolypse? That doesn't sound really nice..)

Roadhog: ...You're boring me..

BLU Soldier: Heheh! More like boar-ing me, right Pyro?

Junkrat(recklessly shooting detonated frags): Why can't you just get off of me!? Also, nice pun, mate.

BLU Soldier: Thanks! NOW ADMIT IT!

BLU Pyro(face-palmed): Mmph hurr murr mph..(Not a very good pun, Soldier..)

Roadhog: I have enough of this, COME HERE!

He threw his Chain Hook at Pyro, about to grab him over to his side. However, in the goggles, what Pyro saw was Roadhog, as a baby, dropping his lollipop and crying. He helped him by triggering a magical rainbow to guide it back to his hand. In reality, Pyro simply clicked his trigger to air blast the chain back to him, stabbing it into his left chest.

Roadhog(uses a healing Breather): *cough* God damnit! *inhale* ...Shit.

The flamethrower user was then standing on a crate next to him, tilting his head once more.

BLU Pyro: Mmph! Murr hurr hurr. Mmphurr!(Here! Another thing to be happy about. Rainbows!)

While Roadhog screamed about being on fire, Spy flickered his lighter on his cigarette, staring into the abyss of Reaper's eyeholes.

RED Spy: Sooo, are you somewhat Death, the _Grim Reaper_?

Reaper: I am quite the reaper. And, do run off. I prefer not to waste my time with you..

RED Spy: Oh please, as if you could do anything.

Reaper: ..Death is something you will feel in the end..

RED Spy: I prefer not to feel anything from you, madman.

Spy kicked Junkrat away from him and onto the floor, letting Soldier the advantage while Reaper made a X-Men pose with his shotguns.

Reaper: Then, Death shall walk on your corpse..

The hooded character shot multiple spread of pellets at the masked one, who walked away from them while trying to shoot him as well with his revolver. Reaper Shadow-Stepped behind him and aimed his shotgun to the bacl of his head. Spy smirked whiel holding a gold-plated pocket watch before being killed.

Reaper: Heheheh..Too easy..

RED Spy: I think not.

Reaper: What?!

Spy reappeared out of nowhere, closing his watch while shooting Reaper by the arm and then the knee.

RED Spy: I'm back, you subnormal halfwit! Ahahahah *snort* haha *snort*.

Reaper: Hhmmmrr..

Growling at him with anger and his dead-like voice, he stood back up and released a humungous amount of black mist through the arena, dropped his Hellfire Shotguns and wielded his dual laser guns. He shot red lasers at every direction with tremendous speed.

Reaper: TIME TO REAP..

Spy tried to shoot back but every bullet was missed when Reaper moved that quick. He ran back to a crate and hid behind it as cover. Still holding onto his Dead Ringer, he peeped at the edge before getting shot to the head again. While cloaked, he walked under and over the horizontal rain of lasers, getting to an ammo crate. Once he acquired it while removing cloak, he walked out again only to get shot.

Reaper: DIE, DIE, DIE..heheh..

He jerked to his back, knewing that Spy would be behind him. Unfortunately, his laser gun barrel was captured by him as he held his butterfly knife backwards to his mask.

RED Spy: Aren't you suppose to be good at shooting?

Reaper: And aren't you suppose to be good at back-stabbing?

That puzzled him before Widowmaker shot his hand, forcing him drop his knife. After he flinched to the pain, he took out his revolver and shot at Reaper, who was in his Wraith Form and being intangible to the bullets. Spy pressed on his watch and cloaked himself. From afar, Widowmaker was searching for him with her subordinate and behind her was Red Sniper. Fortunately, with her spider goggles, she saw a reflection of him through one of her red eye holes and by a convenient window, noticing him using his Bushwacka. She dodge-rolled to her right side, getting away from his stab.

RED Sniper: Hold still!

Her gun automatically removed her scope for her, allowing her to use it as an SMG. She fired at him, who tried dodging it with his best efforts until he missed a footing and dropped off the edge. She got to the same area to see him dead on the ground or hanging onto the ledge but to see a broken window. She activated her Infra Sight enhancement to her goggles, finding Sniper's heat signature running up the stairs. She got back her sniper scope and get ready for a kill.

Widowmaker: One shot, one kill..

RED Sniper: Piss off, ya bloody piker!

Behind his Razorback shield was his own SMG and he put it very close to the floor, shooting anywhere without exposing anymore chance for her to land a bullet on him. She had to get away from the rooftop of the building by using her grappling hook to a higher height of a roof. Sniper noticed her popping out in front of him, turned to his back to let his Razorback protect him as he switched to his sniper rifle. He chuckled to himself as quiet as needed.

RED Sniper: Heheh! Cheatin' only gets ya so far.

Just before she could fire her sniper, he threw his bowie knife to the air. Her shot broke half of his shield apart and he shot his own blade which deflected his at her. Surprised by the outcome, she barely missed the bullet with a clean cut that was not too shallow. With her guard caught off, he threw a jar of yellow liquid at her which smashed into pieces and it stained onto her spandex and poison-purple skin. She peered to her entire body and hair.

RED Sniper: Jarat-eh, mate! A*cough*hahahah!

Widowmaker: What..is this?

Sniper gazed at her with his harsh, cold, sadistic eyes, creeping her like some perverted old man. He made a number 3 hand sign with his index finger and thumb as an 'O' shape while moving it parallel to the floor.

RED Sniper: Pssst. Ahahaha!

Widowmaker: N-N-No..*holds her barf*

She vomited out her lunch while he laughed like a maniac. She picked up her gun and fired it again as an automatic rifle, taking the opportunity to fill his body with lead.

Widowmaker: You disgust me!

SRED niper: Gaarggh!

He dropped down the stairs and when he stopped, he leaped away from her range, heavily wounded. He crawled to cover and took the broken half of the Razorback at his front like a SWAT shield with his SMG. He placed his hand to his wounds and had a pool of blood.

RED Sniper: Medic!

However, Blu Engineer was going up the stairs to his level with a sapper in his hand and a building kit in the other.

BLU Engineer: Well, would ya look at that.

RED Sniper: Go to hell, ya bloody boogan!

BLU Engineer: Dumber than dirt, ain't ya?

Instead of finishing him off, he got up the stairs to find the Red Spy. Later, Widowmaker fired at him as well, pinning him back to the same floor as Sniper.

BLU Engineer: Waah!

RED Sniper(imitating BLU Engineer): "Dumber than dirt, ain't ya?" Eheheheheh!

BLU Engineer: I'll blow that smile off that stupid face..

RED Sniper: Then, don't just stand there and help me put a dispenser right 'ere!

BLU Engineer: Fine!

He put the tool box at her sight, transforming it to the level 3 Sentry. It triggered four rockets at her, bringing her to defense position. Engineer built up a Dispenser quickly to suit both Sniper and his needs. Once swallowed with a whole bottle of painkillers, the Australian went up with his mind numb and a careless strategy. He and she exactly took out their sniper rifles at the exact same moment and shot their bullets at the exact same time to the exact opposite direction. Their shots deflected themselves and hers penetrated through Reaper's shoulder, without his Wraith Form.

RED Sniper(pulls back his rifle): Holy dooley!

Widowmaker: Interesting..

Reaper: Grrh. Damnit, Widow, watch it-!

RED Spy: Hello again, dumbbell!

Spy backstabbed Reaper from behind while disabling his cloak. As he fell to the cold, hard ground, Widowmaker quickly dropped down with her grapple hook as she shot Spy, who seemed to die again. She picked Reaper up and jumped to other rooftops with her latch. Spy reappeared together with Red Sniper and Blu Engineer.

SRED py: All in a days work, friends.

BLU Engineer: I ain't ya friend, _RED_ Spy.

RED Spy: We all are. It's just that those Mann idiotic brothers kept pestering us for pay rises to work for their companies over and over and over. THey even came back from the dead to hire us just to sent their own sibling to hell. What morons.

BLU Engineer: I hear ya, buddy. Unfortunately, between you and me,

He took out his Frontier Justice and aimed at the armed Spy and Sniper. The two had his revolver and SMG respectively.

BLU Engineer: ...Darn.

Engineer ran back up the building that had his Sentry and the Red members followed him up. The mechanical gunner stopped them from getting any closer to its creator, taking away a path up there. As Spy reloaded his gun, he planned for another way to get to them.

RED Spy: Bon Dieu! There's no other way to even get close to him. And with Engineer possibly guarding the roof, we can't jump to buildings for the alternative route.

RED Sniper: No worries, mate! All we need to do is get either Demoman or Scout to do the damn job. Question is, where are they?

* * *

At a temporary base which was supposedly one of the loadout in Double Cross, Mercy was healing Demoman's arm while Genji bowed to her in guilt.

Genji: With my great, humble apologies, Dr. Ziegler! I had not noticed that I would just..just-

Mercy: Explode? Well, I do not believe he could stable a strong body with a weak mind _drowned_ in alcohol. He won't really be in his absolute potential like that and it's not your fault. You tried to save Pharah and there's no other way you could save her-

RED Demoman(suddenly woke up): Aye! Don't come wide with me, ye pint-sized mutt!

Mercy: H-Hey!

Genji(unsheathing his ninjaken): Whoa!

RED Demoman: I'll sharve this bottle right up yer arse-*snore*

As the Scottish bomber fell back to sleep, Mercy sweatdropped at the ninja.

Mercy: Well, that was random.

Genji: A-Agreed..

Pharah(inspecting the wooden storeroom): I am quite astonished that these people still use wooden lockers with no doors.

Mercy: Yeah..As if they're still living in the past.

Winston: Because they are.

Tracer: Hey, guys!

Winston: We're back.

The two, including the three mercenaries they were with, reunited with their fellow comrades with facial expressions of joy.

Mercy: Tracer! Winston! Oh, how great to see you two guys again. And, who are those three behind you?

But, when Medic saw Mercy healing Demoman, he was allured by her method to what she was doing to one of his 'earliest experiments'. Her angelic appearance, her holy staff, the beam she produced, he was fascinated by her every aspect. It was as if he fell in love. He put away his Medi Gun and examined her wings, her halo, her face and her staff in great interest which creeped her out.

BLU Medic: You are extraordinary! I've never zeen an angel!

Mercy: Um..E-Excuse me?

BLU Medic: Von't mind me! How does your staff vork?!

Winston: Hey, guys. We best not talk about that. We have already gotten-

Mercy: Well, it works to heal my allies or fuel their strength to fight.

BLU Medic: Vonderful! Zadly, mine only healz them..Oh! I also can also Übercharge them!

Mercy: Übercharge?..Tell me more.

While those two sat on the bench, enjoying their chat, Scout fooled around with the meditating Genji.

RED Scout: Yo, metalhead! Nice Half-Zatoichi there. Why need to paint it green? To 'woo' the girls with radiation?

Genji: I do not wish to attract the females..they won't be satisfied by a scar like mine..

RED Scout(prepares his bat): Well, that's stoopid. Come on, show me whatcha got!

Genji: I do not fight unless necessary.

RED Scout: Well, now is necessary, chucklehead!

He could have sworn he had the ninja there when he realised he ducked beneath his swing and kicked him out of the loadout room. He drop-kicked and body slid on him outside. The Russian obese man sighed with laughter.

BLU Heavy: Heheh. Baby-man cannot shut mouth and got hurt for not shutting mouth.

Winston: Ugh...Guys, can you please listen to us for a mome-

Zarya: You, fellow Russian! How is Russia doing?

BLU Heavy: Heavy have not gone back to Russia. Russia's North of Siberia have bad men going after family, father died and family needs protection from Misha.

Zarya(carrying her Particle Cannon as if she did not care): Oh? Is that so, big guy? And who's this 'Misha'?

BLU Heavy: Heavy is Misha. You can call me Heavy.

Zarya: O-Oh..

BLU Heavy: What is number '512' tattoo on fellow Russian's arms?

Zarya(flexing her biceps while expanding her '512' tattoo): This? I carry 512 kilograms of weight. (Asdtgh: That's what those wikipedia dudes and dudettes said. It's possible)

BLU Heavy: I want to see female Russian lift 512 kilograms.

Zarya: S-Sure..Name's Aleksandra Zaryanova. You can call me Zarya.

BLU Heavy: Zarya is nice name.

With two of the strongest and mightiest tanks leaving to pump some iron, Blu Soldier came in.

BLU Soldier: Hello, I'm back.

BLU Medic: Soldier! How vas the fight?

BLU Soldier: It was great! I met new friends that one look like some hobo...well, a fellow hobo since I'm once was one. Good thing I have you guys to keep me!

Junkrat(crawling into the room): H-He's insane! He's no soldier!

BLU Soldier: What was that, you lousy excuse for a maggot?!

Junkrat: W-W-Wait! I'm sorry, sir! Y-You're a very great soldier-..N-No, not the Disciplinary Action!

BLU Solider(holding onto his Disciplinary Action): What's wrong, sonny?! Afraid of a little DISCIPLINE!?

Junkrat: NO! STAY AWAY!

Pharah: Hey! Enough of that, he is already scared out of his wits.

BLU Soldier: Cupcake, don't get into a man's job.

Pharah: And, what makes you qualified for this 'man's job'?

BLU Soldier: I have personally killed more than 6,578 men in cold blood while looking them in the eye, jumped 1,336 live grenades and stuffed fourteen feet of my own intestine back into my stomach. If that doesn't scare you out of your frilly pink leotards, guess what? You are an idiot-

He threw away his riding crop and took out his spade once more to jump at Pharah.

BLU Soldier: And you hate AMERICA!

Pharah: What the-Aaugh! Get off of me!

BLU Soldier: ADMIT IIIITTT!

Junkrat(sucking his thumb like an infant): I'm safe! I'm safe..*sob*

Tracer: ...Was he right about the intestines thing?

BLU Medic: Losing a hand iz child'z play, to him.

Tracer: Euuuggh...

Winston(pinching his nose): *sigh* I don't get it! They weren't that aggressive back home!

BLU Medic: Hmm..If zhey are violent and rash, wouldn't it be because of the radiation leakage from Mann Co?

Tracer: Radiation? Mann Co? What's that?

BLU Medic: A company given by Silas Mann to the Hale family. Mann Co zells equipment and weapons vor us and zometimes does experiments on consumables..and also gets into vights. The radiation was spilled down to the drains, contaminating the zewers and tainted the air.

Tracer: Maybe that's why I'm so aggressive too. Hey, how come _you're_ not affected too, love?

BLU Medic: Maybe he'z an animal. Never zeem to know what it could do to ze wild. I have no idea what about Mercy. Of course, I am ze Medic to treat my patients *whisper* or experiments *normal voice* perfectly vine.

Winston: That's seems very logical. Why don't we head to this 'Mann Co' and find out? But, first-

Mercy was trying to drag Soldier away from Pharah. It was even more of a mayhem with Scout having much trouble dodging Genji's flashy attacks.

Winston: We got to get them all under control...

Mercy: Stop right this instant! Don't try to hurt her!

BLU Soldier: That shows even you, _too_ , hate America!

Pharah: That's it! Up we go!

She flew out of the ceiling with him and fought him there. Genji threw three stars at Scout but his bat saved him the trouble of getting an arm loose. With the shurikens stuck to his metal weapon, Scout clashed with Genji's ninjaken and sparks came out of the collision.

Genji: You are wise and smart to use such an advantage. But, that would do you no good!

RED Scout: We'll see, king moron!

He kicked his metal chest and used it as a platform to leap away and gain distance. He took out his Scattergun and burst out countless of pellets for Genji to deflect back. With him turning his bullets against him effortlessly, he dodged through his own spread of shots easily and did a Boston Breakdance to taunt him.

RED Scout: Oh, yeah! Dat's what happens when you're a genius. Oh wait, you're not.

Genji: I am no scientist but, I can be your cessation unless you just lower your weapon!

RED Scout: Quittin' ain't in my dictionary, pal.

The cyborg dashed at him while leaving a trail of green but the runner was able to react to it by obstructing his blade. He made a little rapier technique and flipped away his ninjaken from him. He kicked his torso and pointed the stars on his bat at him.

RED Scout: Anything smart to say now?!

Genji(slowly unsheathing his katana): Yes..Ryūjin no ke-!

RED Scout(offering a handshake): Hahah, I'm just messing with ya! We cool, right?

That got him in a maze. He first wanted to fight him and second he was 'messing' with him. As he sheathed his dragon blade back, he asked.

Genji: What purpose did you want to fight me? And, you stopped because you fear my Dragon blade?

RED Scout: I'm no wuss to a colourful Half-Zatoichi. I just never seen someone like you in this place and wanted to see what you can do.

Genji: Could you not?

RED Scout: Hey, that shows how soft you'd be on me. I ain't having that.

In the sky, Soldier still hit her on the head with his Disciplinary Action as she struggled out of his legs' grip, sending him back down from the clouds. Scout heard his screaming being louder and closer.

RED Scout: Hey, you hear that?

BLU Soldier: Aaaahaaarrgh!

Genji just walked backwards and let Soldier fall heavily onto Scout.

BLU Soldier: *cough* Thanks, son! You should be awarded with a medal for that, you low-life garbage.

RED Scout: Ooohhh...Screw you...

Pharah: I am DONE! It's time to face judgement day!

Mercy: Pharah, calm down!

Pharah: Calm down?! After what they put us into, you expect me to calm down!?

Mercy: This isn't you! What happened to that one girl who loved her mother and would be exact image of her, showing peace and protecting the innocents? Isn't killing them for doing nothing to any innocents following her footsteps?!

It struck her right at the down under, she was outclassed by words and she descended down in defeat. Mercy comfort her with pats to the back, clearing her mind from the pressure.

Pharah: I apologise..How did I just-..

Mercy: It wasn't you, Amari. It can never be. It's the radiation from an organisation in this world, Mann Co.

BLU Soldier: Mann Co? Oh, I hated that Australian years ago..

RED Scout: Why do you hate our boss, again?

BLU Soldier: Because he hated AMERICAAA-Oof!

Soldier got knocked out by his own falling shovel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heavy told Zarya to uproot ahugw tree from the ground and as she tried it, she managed to pull its roots off slightly and finally got the entire wood out.

BLU Heavy: Now throw.

Zarya: Yaargh! Hahah!

The tree went almost half a kilometre from the edge of the town, she flexed both her muscles in victory.

Zarya: Now, let's see what _you_ can do, Heavy!

BLU Heavy: Very well. Hmm..Da!

With all of his might, he ripped off a tree with same size to what she pulled and swung it to a slightly further distance than hers. Her jaw dropped, shocked by his faintly superior strength.

Zarya: I-It's not possible?!

BLU Heavy: Heavy lifts big bears and kill them. Big bears are no match for me and are too easy to be slaughtered. Doctor said those big bears weigh almost more than 600 kilograms. Heheh! Doctor smart, is he not?

With that, she felt fury run thick in her veins. With him oblivious about the competitiveness between the two Russians, she stomped over to a bigger one before tripping on the railway tracks. To make matters worse, the sounds of a train screeched through the area due to the friction between the railways and its wheels. She fell onto the tracks of the train to her demise.

 **(Music Recommended: Team Fortress 2 MEDIC!)**

Zarya: Oh no..

BLU Heavy: Nyet! Doctor!

The license-less treater popped his head out of the hole.

BLU Medic: Yaah?

BLU Heavy: Hit charge!

Medic: V'ok.

He flipped a small switch from his Medic Bag, his voltmeter sprang up and a rectangle lit up with the words 'Ubercharge Ready'. Holes from his bag was radiating blue aura with plus symbols. He healed Heavy and Übercharged him, turning his entire body glowing and shiny deep-blue, his eyes became yellow. The biggest class of Team Fortress 2 laughed as he cracked his knuckles and neck before jumping in front of Zarya.

BLU Heavy: Hit me, I dare you!

The train honked at him and decelerated as fast as possible, the change in velocity was not enough. Zarya tried to get up and flee yet, her legs reluctant to her order. Her feet were stuck to the wooden planks.

BLU Heavy: Go, go, go!

Zarya(Taking her feet out): Give me-Gnah! A moment!

It was too late. Even if she got them out, the train was already there. She felt nothing of hope anymore. Fortunately, she never knew anything about the two mercenaries and what they could perform. The Weapons Guy punched the subway out off its tracks and made it hopped over them, falling to the pit of death. His ultimate power paralysed everyone to their spots, except for the hired killers since they knew what Heavy was capable of. As the Ubercharge disappeared from his system, he looked to his fellow country person. He lend her a hand, looking tough as she flushed.

BLU Heavy: Is Zarya alright?

Zarya: …Uh, Zarya is fine.

BLU Heavy: Good.

BLU Medic: Another zuccessful procedure! Ahahahahah!

Mercy: These people are amazing! They have to help us!

Tracer(glaring at Scout with only glances): Um, sure! I guess...

RED Scout: Well, that happened.

Scout's headphones was pulsing ringing noises and he answered it.

RED Sniper: Scout! Da hell are ya?! Can't ya help us with the Engineer!?

RED Scout: Wait, don't you have Spy?

RED Sniper: Of course, ya bloody foot user! We can't go up against him with his damn Sentry, ya wanker!

RED Scout: Can't you disable the Sentry with ya rifle?

RED Sniper: …Thanks, mate. Hey, Spy! I'll cover ya.

RED Scout: Also, we need him aliv-

Before he could utter another word, Sniper and Spy already destroyed the Sentry and backstabbed Blu Engineer. Engineer spawned in the middle of the loadout room, frightening the Overwatch characters.

BLU Engineer: Dagnabbit!

RED Sniper: All's in a day's work, mate. A*cough*hahahah!

RED Scout: Damnit, Sniper! I said we need him alive, especially you guys. Guess now that he's here, get back to Double Cross. There are people we gotta help.

RED Spy: And what does that give benefits to us?

RED Scout: They'll kill us if we don't.

RED Spy: Maybe they'll kill _you_. They won't kill _me_.

RED Scout: Want Jarates? I bet Sniper's got _loads_ of them in the loadout room-

RED Spy: Never mind, then! We'll soon be there. Give us a few hours.

Once Scout cut off their call, his brain felt a prick pain like a needle stabbing through it. His vision flickered like a television and it went into the 1980s screen sight, with dull colours. Everyone was gone, except him but behind him, he felt a presence to fear. A presence of hatred. A presence of evil but of life. That was what he felt before he turned back, his vision went back to normal. He saw only Genji and Soldier.

BLU Soldier: Hey, what's wrong, you disgraceful short pants?

RED Scout: N-Nothing..Thought I saw somebody.

BLU Soldier: Don't be such a pansy, city boy. Let's bring this maggots back 'home', which I might think they're from America.

RED Scout: Pff, you always think everyone is in America, dumbass.

BLU Soldier(choking Scout): Why you little-!

RED Scout: You..are the worst..soldier in the army..

As Soldier tightened his grip after hearing that, a Scout Bot from across the map had its LED lights blinking, seeming to be recording the entire incident.

* * *

In the giant base Grey Mann had built, there was an army of robots that matched the appearance of the mercs but with more metals and screws than flesh and skin. They lined up in order to their new leader, a bot that was exactly the same as their late creator, a Grey Mann Bot. As he viewed the vision the Scout Bot was recording through a giant computer screen, the mechanic humanoid spoke with a meer autotune voice.

'Grey Mann': [Thank God that our maker had been too smart for that asshole of a 'Classic' Heavy! Now, that _I_ live, we can already check in on the Scout Bot we sent AND I can control you all. Hmm..seems that the morons have made friends with _new_ morons. Even though we all are _still_ not enough, I'll make sure to evolve this here army!]

Engineer Bot: [U-Um..Boss? What in da hell is going on with Scout Bot #17,593?]

Grey Mann Bot: [What are you talking about our bot? He's perfectly fine. See?]

He looked back to his drone but, to only notice a difference in the presence of RED Scout. His body was surrounded by television static, the way he looked was changing for instantaneous moments. From that exact moment, he was then wearing a white mask, his skin was dirty green, blood was on both of his hands, front body and sides of his head and he had an Ankh around his neck. All of them feared his new appearance, realising how powerful he was to strike the fright into the lifeless, Mann-made beings. The Scout Bot infiltrating them was also whimpering as the screen moved backwards. Until, Spy turned it by its shoulder. He flipped his butterfly knife and stabbed the robot by the eye, disrupting its processing system.

RED Spy: Peek-a-boo! You're dead too.

The video was cut short, Grey Mann Bot was literally sweating oil from his face, Engineer Bot was patting him in the back.

Engineer Bot: [Sir?! Are ya fine!?]

Grey Mann Bot: [Of course not, you idiotic scrap metal! Something is wrong with the prime Scout! He's changing..]

Engineer Bot: [S-So, what do we do? What do ya think about it?]

Grey Mann Bot: [I don't think, Engineer Bot. I suspect.]

A Scout Bot rose to the conversation.

Scout Bot: [T-Then, what did you suspect?]

Grey Mann Bot: [..I suspect that the prime Scout will be our number 1 enemy to deal with before the other barbarians..FIRST-HAND..]

* * *

 **Ok, I may have gotten some talking wrong for Medic, Heavy, Sniper, Demoman or other people so, sorry about that. And, I hope some of the people I linked to from different games suit your taste of relationships. Don't worry, I'm bringing more of the Overwatch agents into it except for those unknowns from the Recall cinematic, I have no idea who they are. So, favourite, follow, review and share this to others. I think they'll enjoy it. Some probably don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't understand why my review collecting system is not working properly. I just then had like 9 reviews but when I went into my mail, there's more. I think the review system's broken for a while. Damn.**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX** **: I don't know about the Donal Trump thing. Soldier probably's gonna kill him since he'll kill a mentally talented dog for being the future president of the United States.(I think that Mann vs Machine comic is either canon or non-canon) Either way, he's gonna kill somebody. I did the (name): thing because I thought it would be an easier way for the communication to go. Also, nice Sans profile pic.**

 **MaynesHere** **: Here ya go! Thanks for enjoying it!**

 **person** **: Nah, man. That ain't how you said it. Ahem! Just DO IT! Don't let your dreams be dreams! Alright?! Just DO IT! Yesterday, you said you'll do it tomorrow. So, just DO IT!...And yes, I'll ship them. I'll need to scrape off some ecchi shit from animes and my other fanfic, Jaune the Evolved, for their love. Welp, back to the piles of romance/ecchi/harem animes.**

 **ZED147** **: ...Huh? Well, now you've got me embarrassed to say. I really haven't thought about the Overwatch Bot thing..Thanks dood! I'll try to remember and put your name brightly to say that you should be thanked for such an idea. I guess I have more to squeeze in on the story. One last time, thanks for the idea and it's good that more of you guys love this story.**

 **Guest** **: Yeeeaah...That's what I meant but I still don't understand whether it is only speed or both durability and speed. Why? Scout said 'Dat didn hurt!' and other quotes while in Bonk! However, I know the Scout Update talked about Bonk! supposedly to make him extremely fast. All in all, he won't die by much threats and can move fast. There you have it.**

 **And yes, his record's twelve hours. I meant that he had a new record of 5 hours with Tracer. But, if you were to think about it, a longer time would be harder as the corpse decay slowly and he can finish a dying dead body which would be an achievement.**

 **ahnjoseph87** **: If you were to put it in depth, you might find her poison gas the most deadliest, compared to the jarate. However, if victims have such psychology, they might just attempt suicide from being dremched in piss. Not encouraging suicide but, that's a possibility, don't you think? So, poison gas and jarate are just as painful to deal with.**

 **Frank** **: Good that you're also enjoying it! So, here's more.**

 **Shadowjonathan : Really? I thought it was simple. Winston tries to invent a powerful gun like how he's trying to invent his own Shield Projector. He screws up, Overwatch and Blackwatch gets sucked in, mercenaries were fighting one another, Heavy dies from Winston unnecessarily, Scout was on his guard against a 'new threat', Tracer noticed it, she protected Winston, they fought, Tracer died, Scout had to save her or else Winston kills him, Medic saves her, other mercs fought against the criminals that are Junkrat and Roadhog and also Reaper and Widowmaker, their numbers and prepared arsenal got them to retreat (except for Junkrat and Roadhog), Overwatch and TF2 came together, some got cocky and fought one another, drama occurs and here we are. I thought it was simple. Sad that it's not for readers like you. I'll try to make it more understandable.**

 **Maybe because you guys never read up on their origins? Pharah is trying to be like her mother so yeah.**

 **Guest : Yeah, here you go.**

 **A critic** **: And you must be a critic. :D**

 **Sorry, guys. I really want to at least finish off volume 1 of Jaune The Evolved for those guys so that I can casually make this without doing two. I am an idiot to do both. It's stressful to do two while having my final exams of school.**

 **Warning** **: I don't own TF2 nor OW. If I do, this story would be perfect.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mann vs Machine Reborn

At the town, Soldier 76 and Reinhardt were lurking around, passing through alleyways full of ferocious thugs. Easily, they were nowhere a bother with Reinhardt. As they went down another linear passage way, the gangsters carelessly rushed in without thinking. Reinhardt casually grabbed hold of one's head and smashed him into the wall, he stomped another into the ground to form a crater. The last one was sent flying to the sky and onto a building, heavily wounded but not dead by his hammer which he use like a baseball bat.

In his mind, the red eyed one found both his partner and the enemies worse than usual when he noticed Reinhardt's methods were just like his.

Soldier 76: You okay there, buddy?

Reinhardt: Of course I am! What's wrong about me?

Soldier 76: No, really. Is there something off in your mind?

Reinhardt: I don't feel no different in this place.

Soldier 76: Well, you seem to be more enraged than normal.

Reinhardt: Huh? Is that so? I wonder why _you're_ not affected too.

Soldier 76: Doesn't matter...Hmm? Maybe this place has the answers.

The duo stretched their necks up to see the Mann Co sign on its large building, meant for operators and the CEO's working place. The area was sealed off with the biohazard hemisphere protection.

* * *

At Mann Co, Saxton Hale whistled happily while cooking eggs and ribeye on his desk that became a table-sized frying pan. He flipped the food with a spactula while asking Margaret. After the Grey Mann incident, Margaret confessed her true feelings to him, telling him how much she enjoyed his presence around her and wished not to hunt alone without him. Saxton went for an alternative and tried dealing with his company WITH the addition of taking down animals with his long ago partner and it went perfectly.

Saxton: Maggie! Want some breakfast?

Margaret: Of course, Sax.

She was in her pink night gown as she leaned onto the opened main door, seducing him with her alluring body. Maggie went up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, rewarded then with a ribeye on a plate.

Saxton: Here Mags! A plate of delightful treats!

Margaret: Thanks.

Bidwell: A minute, sir?

Hale's assistant, Bidwell, who had been rehired to work for him again, informed him about two strange males in weird outifts were wishing to meet the manager for the moment. He added on that one had great height and size and in silver armor, along with a yellow glow 'Y' opening and a hammer. The otherwas masked and had an iconic goggles that seemed familiar in comics, including a jacket that said '76' at the back.

Saxton: Ahah! Did they asked for a fight?!

Bidwell: No, sir. I believe they wanted some.."directions"?

Saxton: I see..I'll check up on them right now. Sorry Mags, I got-

Margaret: Work to do? Don't worry, Sax. I know when you're busy and when you're ready to punch something. We know each other very well, right?

Saxton: Aw, jee, Maggie! You're making me blush!

Margaret: Chao!

Once she left and went back to her bedroom, Soldier 76 and Reinhardt entered five minutes later.

Soldier 76: Greetings, Mr. Hale. That's your name, right?

Saxton: You're right, it is! So, how can I help you?

Soldier 76: We heard that you have some of the best workers to build up weapons that even fights back against the toughest Military enemies. Your town's own Military would even buy such highly advanced weaponry in such an ancient time, compared to us. We suppose that you have something like a...Time Machine?

Saxton: Probably! Go ask the factory workers, then!

Soldier 76: ...I-I meant if _you_ could help us, Mr. Hale. We just need something to get out of the past-

Saxton: Wait a minute here! How come you chumps want me to get you a Time Machine? You're not from the future, are ya?

The two of them eyed at one another, shrugged their shoulders and nodded to Hale.

Saxton: Great Jolly beans in a Jack-In-A-Box! You guys _are_ from the future! Please, let my scientists at work do _terrible_ experiments on you two! It'll be an honour to know what you do, what you eat and drink in the future! Hot sauce, I might even know what you hunt!...Of course, if you guys planned not to cooperate, I can just skin you alive with mah bare hands, include your clothes on and put you guys as mah trophies like those.

He used the spactula at the kills he did. A bear, an eagle, white wolves and even his priceless, greatest kill, the Yeti. The warrior slammed his hands to the table frying pan, his gauntlets were neglecting the conduction of heat to his skin.

Reinhardt: I have enough of this clown. Help us NOW!

Saxton: Now, now. Don't be rude to the person who's treating you two as guests. Here, a sunny-side up egg! It might probably shift away your furious mood and put up a smile, if you even have one in there.

Reinhardt: You're testing our patience, Mr. Hale!

Soldier 76: Now, come down Wilhelm-

Saxton: _You're_ testing mah patience! You've rid me of my time with mah partner for now because of this stupid meeting!

Soldier 76: Please, if you could just lend us a hand-!

Reinhardt: To hell with this, come here!

The rhino-like knight charged at him with his back thrusters blasting him at Hale, who smirked menacingly. He leaped over him like some athelete acrobat and landed right behind him, astonishing them. Saxton wrapped his arms around Reimhardt's waist before suplexing him, further surprising the Oberwatch agents.

Saxton: SAXTON HAAAALLLEE!

He smashed his head on the floor, completely demolishing it and bringing himself, the two Overwatch agents and all of his achievement statues down to the lower level. Where they got into was the kitchen, the chefs, waiters and other co-workers were disturbingly surprised by their descending and fled in fear for their lives, alarming the customers to safety. That woke Margaret up from bed, she went down by the stairs and peeked out through a door. She saw Saxton doing a straight punch on Reinhardt to his chest and hooked at his swing of his hammer.

Margaret(opened the door): Sax?

Saxton: Ahh, Maggie! Care to help me out?! Do get Bidwell and Reddy to bring the video recorder as we beat da hell out of these two in a fair fight!

Margaret: You got it, Sax!

With a wide grin on her face and in just a few seconds, she was in her hunting uniform that she usually wore and brought Hale's assistant along with an old video tape. The gunner gave up with arguing back, took out his Heavy Pulse Rifle and cracked his neck.

Soldier 76: Ah, hell with it..

Margaret: Hyah!

She ran towards 76 straight forward ass he shot at her with blue lasers. She leaped forward over the range, rolled about before doing a quick handstand push-up stance to propel her to the kitchen table just to gain cover. After swiping a set of kitchen knives, she used her strong fingers to grab three of them between the gaps and threw all at once to him. Unfortunately, for her, he just chuckled with calm.

Soldier 76: Hah, Genji rip-off. Your skills ain't the exact.

He used his gun stock to slap away two of the daggers from him before rolling under the last one. He crouched to enhance his resistance to the recoil when he fired up three Helix Rockets at her. She yelped in fright once she saw the missiles and dolphin-dived over the table. They still exploded behind her yet barely when she was still up and ready. 76 pressed a button on his eye mask, a red, bent rectangular hologram appeared in front of him.

Soldier 76: I've got you in my sight!

Margaret: Uh oh!

With greater precision ever than before, thanks to Tactical Visor, he casually brought the range of fire at Margaret as she ran side ways from it with one hand. She managed to get out of the kitchen and into the restaurant's dining area, where Solider 76 followed her. However, due to having knoght statues as decorations, she crashed her leg into the armor stand and blocked his shots with a metal shield. The bullets were powerful enough to make dents or even penetrate through, she was lucky that those passed by her long, ginger hair by centimetres.

Soldier 76: Impressive! What are you, Captain America?

Margaret: I guess Miss Australia? You should've used both hands for that big gun, ya know?

Soldier 76: You thought the future would be that dumb? Hah!

He took out a Biotic Field device and tossed it behind Reinhardt, activating it to heal him with yellow plus symbols around him.

Reinhardt: Thanks, John!

Soldier 76: Anytime, partner.

Margaret: Oops..

Saxton: Cranky, Mags! They've got some weird regenerating energy! This rhinoceros guy got back up after taking a beating!

Margaret: I'm so sorry, Sax!

Saxton: Don't worry! Imma punch this man to extinction, even if he's already cheating in a fair fight!

While the two smaller fighter resumed their fight in the other room, Saxton ducked under the mighty seing of Reinhardt's hammer. He then punched his kneecap to make a bend only to find no visible change. He did his famous Earth Shatter on the ground, destroying more property damage as they went down further. The Australian got up quickly and took another swing head on, was not injured at all with Reinhardt doing the same, only a bit more vexed.

Saxton: Hahah! That's the spirit!

Reinhardt: Damn!

Margaret: Here, Sax!

She threw to him a sword as Reinhardt instantly charged up a Fire Strike that flew at him. He slashed down the power of the attack as it also vaporised the blade. All that was left of the weapon was its handle and guard.

Saxton: Hahah! Why use such a weak blade in battle for attacking when it's better off as a giant kitchen knife!

Reinhardt: Good lord, you can't shut up, can you?!

Saxton: Come on, mate! At least bring in some conversation between men, how about that?!

Reinhardt had enough of his veins popping from pure hatred until he charged at him one more time.

Saxton: Oh, so it's _this_ thing again, huh?! Alright then! Hoorah!

Saxton did the same by using his shoulder. They clashed and three more stories fell apart from the impact of their shockwave. The floor that 76 and Margaret fought on rumbled like some earthquake. With the damaged shield of a knight, she continued to block off every punch Soldier 76 made and roundhouse kicked him across a few tables. She did a Cock Screw parkour technique and sent the defensive weapon flying to him. Using the motion of the projectile, he grabbed it and spun it back to her, which she used a Taekwondo Spinning Hook Kick to shatter it. The metal shards passed by her and they clashed as well.

The results of the other two fighters' recklessness was the fracturing of Hale's arm and the tearing of Reinhardt's arm protection.

Saxton: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark! Give me a minute, let me bring mah arm back to normal.

He relocated his arm back to place, showing minor signs of pain. The armored man was staring at the lack of worry, aghast to how a normal human being could function in life.

Reinhardt: W-What pain tolerance...

Saxton: There we are! Good as new! Now then, let's get back to punching one another to extinction-

Bidwell: Um, sir?

Saxton: *groans* What, Bidwell?!

Bidwell: The robots that were once controlled by Grey Mann, they're back into blowing up places owned by Mann Co, sir.

Saxton: W-What?! Since when!?

Bidwell: A minute ago, sir. Sorry we had to take the elevator since the escalator got broken down by your collision and the elevator's the only way down. However, there are a few wierd people in Coal Town and they're actually fighting them back. Helen informed them if they could help and they agreed.

Saxton: But how?! Grey's dead!

Bidwell: No clue at all, sir.

Saxton: Few weird people, huh? I don't think tenth wave can be easy. All of my well known mercs died there except for _those_ guys. Welp, guess I'll have to bring them back again. I might even go there myself! Can't waste a good o' smacking the tin can around.

Reinhardt: H-Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You have to help us!

Saxton: Hah! How can I help you if my whole business is in ruins and my business links to the possible creation of a 'Time Machine'?

Reinhardt: Hmph, that seems reasonable.

Margaret: Well..that escalated quickly.

Soldier 76: Yeah.

Margaret was holding onto a frying pan while Soldier 76 was about to hit her chin with his rifle stock. They shook hands to greet and compliment on their skills.

Margaret: You were great, there! Name's Margaret but, you can call me Mag.

Soldier 76: Soldier 76, aka John Morrison. Guess that's your husband, huh?

Margaret: Future husband. Hmm...Your mask is very familiar like I found it from a kid's comic book.

Soldier 76: Is that so? Well, I bet that guy's a hero as well.

Margaret: If I remember, he should be. I'm sorry, I usually fight than read pictures.

The four walked down the halls, Soldier asked his teammate his problem to be that aggressive.

Reinhardt: I don't know...Somehow, this world probably got me to act untamed and-..

Saxton: Ya feel like a beast for no reason?

Reinhardt: Possible. I don't know why, though.

Saxton: ...It's not your fault or even the world. _Our_ world is very healthy until a freak accident happen in one of mah industries.

Soldier 76: Is that so? What happened there?

Saxton: Unfortunately, there was a sudden spike of energy influx upon the place, we don't know what had happened back there. It's because of that released energy to cause mah structure to explode. Only a few of the workers managed to escape, only to disown their own CEO of Mann Co. They were so honest, kind and generous. Therefore, I quickly got my scientists to test out the radiation. It so happened that the combination of mah chemicals and the portal's energy created radiation to the air, contaminating it and making people much more aggressive. The radioactive chemicals even leaked out into the drains as well! That's why-

Soldier 76: You had the place sealed up with you guys, having the antidote huh? But, I believe the radiated atmosphere already lurked to nearby towns as we passed by.

Saxton: W-What?! Really!? Damn! Our co-workers were not quick enough. But, not exactly. Most of us stayed healthy while the others were affected too. The radiation supposedly focused on people with, how do I say, weaker will upon their minds. Those victims probably had their heads drowned in alcohol.

Margaret focused to Reinhardt, who was a bit nervous at her stare.

Reinhardt: What?

Margaret: Were you consuming something that is _against_ your health?

Reinhardt: O-Of course I didn't!

Soldier 76: Well, by that logic, it doesn't seem so. You've been taking up all of that beer right in front of me at the bar, Wilhelm. Nothing else at all.

Reinhardt: O-Okay, I did drink too much of that...but, having such a simple immunity system can't make a big change, can it?

Saxton: Depends on what you do for your body, really. Plus, none of us have such antidote. The only person who was capable of making something like that to cure the victims is-

* * *

Soldier: Thanks, Medic! You certainly did save my skin from that maggot back there.

Scout: Who're you calling a maggot, Soldier boy?!

Back in his room of hospitality and medicine, Medic was strapping bandages over Soldier's head, covering his black eye. Scout had been healed first with his body sewed with threads and covered in bandage. His upper body was undressed for the stitching and he, too, had a black eye. Tracer was glancing at him with glares at the open door while Mercy was opening a container filled with the red liquid Medic used for his Medi Gun.

Tracer's thoughts: What's up with him? I mean, he does have weak branches for arms when he flexed to us but, he does have a great torso and abdomen.

Scout's stomach was quite well-built with four abs which got her flustered from looking at it.

Soldier(speaking with a robotic tone): If you do not want to die, admit you hate America, Boston maggot!

Scout: Of course I would. Who knew the Americans didn't handle you in an Asylum with da rest of dose dime-a-dozen scumbags like you!

Soldier: Why I outta-Ow! Why, Medic?!

Medic: I prefer you two not make me wazte anymore medical appliances on both of you imbeciles because of an uergument over hating America! Geut day und-..Dr. Ziegler?! Ztop smelling zat! It iz not good vor zat way of direct use!

Mercy accidentally jerked her arm and plus symbols when into her nose, she sniffed out the medicine like drugs. Her face blushed in ecstasy while her eyes were seeing what acid could do.

Mercy: But, Mediiic~! This is the greatest thing I had ever felt! So colourful, so majestic! Hey, you have wings too! Come and fly with me!

In her eyes, Scout was in a chicken suit, Soldier was a cardboard robot, Medic suddenly had actual white wings of an angel, Tracer was a half-human, half-cheetah and the room was covered with plus symbols. She lifted off with Medic's feet off the ground, scaring Tracer as she tried to catch her. Unfortunately, her drunkard flight was too unpredictable for her, forcing Scout and Soldier's resistance to hold their laughter falter.

Scout: Ahahahah! Oh man, this is actually hilarious!

Soldier: You said it, son!

Tracer: Oh, quit it, Scout! This ain't funny!

Scout: Ahahahah! It is to me, "love"!

Trying to imitate her words, he was punched to the ground when she Blinked at him again. This time, both of them fell down in an awkward position. One of her knees was in between Scout's leg and near his crotch, her chest together with his and her face close to his.

Soldier: Ooh! That's just like what happened to me and Zhanna! (From Comic #3) I seemed quite foggy and confusing so, stay frosty, maggot!

Medic: Vat iz happening?!

Mercy: Whee~! Isn't this fun, Medic?!

Mercy keep crashing into Medic's appliances as Tracer was still staring at Scout.

Tracer: Wha-WHA-?!

Scout(regaining vision): Oowhoww, dat hurt, Tracer-!

Tracer(kneed his balls): D-Don't open your eyes!

Scout(slightly delayed reaction): ...AAAHH-!

Outside Medic's office, Winston and Spy were observing what was inside the room, sweat-dropping. The French sighed as he sat on the uncomfortable chair and lit up a cigarette.

Spy: I swear, I have no idea how I endure more than 4 years with these debiles until now. I would rather play Russian Roulette than take any of their arriération...

Winston: Heh. You shouldn't give up on life like that. Some of them are quite cunning and smart, especially Medic. Somehow Roadhog can understand what Pyro was saying under the mask and he was said to easily got a company into millionaires! EACH!

Spy: That is true but when it comes to fire, he will just lose it, laugh at it for no reason and act like an idiotic child of a buffoon. Mon Dieu...

Winston: It got me wondering. How do you fight?

Spy: Wot?

Winston: I mean, Heavy is _actually_ a heavy minigun user, Scout's almost a 17 year-old runner with..headphones? Demoman's a drunk and he uses a grenade launcher, for crying out loud. I'm asking, what can you do?

Spy: Uhuhuh! I must admit, someone in a suit and a ski mask may not fit well here but I am called ze Spy for a reason.

He pressed on his Invis Watch from his left wrist, his cloak camouflaged him together with the room. It was an eye-opener for Winston as he was quite fascinated by how the olden days can deliver such mechanics in life without reaching to the 20th century. When he uncloaked himself, he was in the form of the armoured gorilla. Shocked to the point of accidental intentions, the real Winston examined around him with very quick, cartoony speed, lifting the arm to check the sides, looked at the face, only to find the absence of a glasses.

Winston: Amazing! I didn't know you have the ability to go invisible _and_ disguise yourself as any of us!

Spy(mimicking Winston's voice): Of course! I can also sound the same as the original, redo the exact same movement and personality unless I understand the person of choice well.

Winston: R-Remarkable! What is the name of the disguising equipment?!

He accidentally squeezed his arm too tight, he broke his Invis Watch. Stunned in little horror, he took off a paper mask with Winston's face, turning back to Spy. He handed him the mask, bringing a greater form of confusion for the scientist for he wondered much on how he only used a mask to deceive the other.

Winston: Huh?

Spy: Oh, merde...

Winston: I'm so sorry about that! Really, none of us has ever use a cloaking device or even disguise since it didn't seem effective.

Spy: Trust me, if you ever want to end your enemies quickly enough, you best train well with these two devices _and_ something lethal enough for quick and deadly uses. Like this,

He flipped his Butterfly Knife out in the most complicated way before slotting it back into his suit.

Winston: You mean kill them?! God, no! Overwatch has enough of complains and conflicts from civilians! Half of us are already mercenaries instead!

Spy: You either kill the enemies that are out of control or let them live for others to suffer instead. It's your decision, my friend. Sadly, this watch won't last long. Waiting for it to recharge would leave me vulnerable and visible and I need something to recharge it while using it anyway. _Th_ _at_ is why I got this!

From his pocket, he took out his Cloak and Dagger watch and replaced the broken one.

Spy: This allows me to recharge automatically while still keeping me invisible. Of course, my main purpose is to infiltrate or even disarm mechanics without being seen or suspected.

Winston: Show me how you disarm them!

He was desperate with curiosity written all over him, Spy could not turn down a face like that.

Spy: Why don't we try this outside? Engineer!

He called for the only builder in the team, passing by with a beer in his hand.

Engineer: What is it?

Spy: Could you be so dearly to build me three Sentries in the training area?

Engineer: Y-You mean outside the building? *smiles* Alrighty then!

* * *

Outisde was the battlefield long used after the multiple Blu Soldiers incident. Instead of the asked three, there were 10 Sentries scattered throughout the place, in the colours of what Engineer was still wearing, blue while Spy was still red.

Spy(pinching the bridge of his nose): Engie?

Engineer: Yeah, buddy?

Spy: I asked for three, why did you give me all of these?!

He extended his arm to the arena, it got into the radius of one Sentry's range as it fired four rockets at him. The French easily tilted his head away from the rockets, pulling his arm back. Winston was fairly impressed by his reactions.

Engineer: You told me "three". You should be more specific since there are actually three levels of a Sentry-

Spy: Oh merde...

Engineer: So, I build as many as I want! Come on, Spy! At least bring something challenging, ya sissy!

Spy: This is suppose to be a little demonstration, you imbecile! Now I have to destroy all of your useless toys!

Engineer: Mad at me for building more ain't going to show ya the way, pal.

Spy: Your parents didn't show you the way.

Engie immediately went to a corner, squatted down and teared a little.

Spy: You're a mercenary, don't be such a cry-baby! *sigh* My apologies about this, Winston.

Winston: It's fine. Because, the more you do, the more I wish you to join our war against the Talons and to calm races and Omnics. Go ahead whenever you're ready.

He smirked before wearing another paper mask with Engineer's face on it, smoke covered him and dressed him up into a BLU Engineer.

"Engineer": I've seen better sides of beef been run over by a combine.

He walked towards one, readjusting his Sapper and threw it onto the mechanic, disabling it. Another was too high on a rock for Spy to get to. Therefore, he flipped out his knife and threw it very accurately to wires between the metal, cutting them off and setting off the self-destruct system. The consequence was a small Combat Sentry shot off his mask, exposing his true-self.

Spy's thoughts: Hmm. So Engineer increased the intelligence on that thing to detect me.

The nearby regular Sentries aimed at him with beeping noises, releasing lead and explosives at him, who chuckled like a pro to pathetic amateurs. He was blown up into chunks of flesh, worrying Winston.

Winston: Dear God, he's dead!

Engineer set up his Rancho Relaxo and drank the beers next to him.

Engineer: Don't worry. He ain't as dumb as the rest of the mercs.

There was a tiny ring of cyan blue light, behind the rocks and Spy placed back his Dead Ringer into his suit and used his watch instead, uncloaking and re-cloaking respectively. He got out another Sapper and ran at the Combat Sentry, who was still able to find him through his invisibility. He dived at it, jumping over a range of bullets and quickly placing down the electrical appliance on it, disabling it as well.

Spy: There went three.

He did the same for three more yet, he was out of ordinary Sappers. He decided brute force instead and took out a Black Rose knife and had to uncloak to do any damage. He charged at another Sentry with his Diamondback revolver, shooting down the part where it sored its rockets. His bullets were able to detonate the yet to be deployed rockets this blowing up one. Spy jumped off a cliff and stabbed another one from its back and above until it caught on fire and he ran off.

Unfortunately, he ran out of bullets in his barrel and he walked right into a Sentry from the croner. Oblivious to the lack of bullets, he still aimed and fired without any ammunition. Four rockets was released, and Spy was still reacting to the lack of ammo.

Spy: Oh fac-Auugh!

He managed to got out of the way but was still caught by the explosion, propelled to a room. Hos face was rubbed forcefully to the metal floor and when he lifted his head, he saw Ap-Sap laying underneath a table.

Ap-Sap: Oh! You found me, Spy!

Spy: Woah, wait! When in ze hell were you?!

Ap-Sap: Well, there was breach by the BLUs in the RED base and you dropped me under here.

* * *

Administrator: There is a Blu Heavy in the base!

Spy: Damn! Time to take care of that fat Russian!

Ap-Sap: Alright, let's do this-

Two years ago, Spy accidentally bumped into a chair, directly hitting his talking Sapper as it dropped down to the ground.

Ap-Sap: Ow! Hey, Spy! Don't forget about me!

Sadly, he was oblivious to his shouts.

* * *

Spy: M-My deepest apologies. But, it's good to have you here.

Ap-Sap: I see! What seems to be the problem?

Spy: A Sentry. When I throw you to it, you best hope to sap it out, alright?

Ap-Sap: I'll do my best!

As he picked it up and quickly threw it to the Sentry, Ap-Sap slid through the four rockets and perfectly landed on it, reducing the rest of the mechanics.

Spy: Efficient job!

Ap-Sap: Yeah, I did my best! Wait, where are you going?! Don't leave me again!

Spy: Just keep sapping it! I'l come baco to claim you later!

Ap-Sap: Y-You better remember!

Two left to demolish and Spy forgotten to restock on bullets. He tossed away his Diamondback and flipped around his red butterfly knife. He accelerated his flipping speed and finally found the last second and threw his blade at it like a shuriken. The instant the missiles were deployed, the five collided with one another and blew up right in front of the Sentry, leaving last one. Unfortunately, the last Sentry eliminated was able to shoot down both his Dead Ringer and Invis Watch with just a few shots to his body.

That time, Spy became more cautious for he had no clue where the remaining was after searching most of the land by himseld while Engineer was still relaxing with a beer and Winston was sweating in anxiety. Behind the two were the rest of Overwatch members, except for Tracer and Mercy, as nervous as the gorillaJust then, a familiar beeping noise came from his back as he dodge-rolled away from the Sentry's projectiles. However, his Achiles Heel got shot and he was limping to cover, dodging the rest of the bullets.

Spy: Gah! Mon Dieu...

Genji: No! We gotta help him!

Engineer: He's still going well. Lay off this lone fight, pal.

Pharah: This is..How is he going to beat it now?!

What was beside the French was Sniper's Razorback which seemed to be left as well. Grinning evily, he used it as a shield, blocking off the turrets until it broke and it ran out of bullets. Even after tilting away from the missiles, the Sentry still had more and Spy just ran at it. It aimed right to the ground that he was about to clear, thus shooting him to the air instead of killing him. He rocket-jumped right at it and finally ended the Sentry with his secret Sharp Dresser inside his sleeves and did an Assassin's Creed kill upon it, malfunctioning it. He quickly got off before he exploded, claimed as the victor while he panted in agony and exhaust. The future team jumped in joy, relieved of his glorious triumph while Engineer celebrated for him by drinking more beer.

Winston: I told Lena. These people are _amazing_!

* * *

Spy patched himself with bandages and took some painkillers from a first-aid kit back in the hall to the medical room, putting back on his upper clothes.

Winston: Well done, Spy! I apoligise that you had to go through this just for a demonstration...

Spy: Don't worry. At least you were able to understand my capabilities. Besides, I did fought this Death person with two-

Winston: SHOTGUNS?! DAMN HIM!

He was quite surprised by his sudden outburst of rage, asking him.

Spy: What's...about that person?

Winston: He broke my father's glasses which was something very memorable to me...

Spy(taking out a cigarette): Hmm..If you are still made at him, do not worry. I stabbed him from behind and I beat him to force his partner to flee as well.

Winston: All by yourself?!

Spy(litting the cigarette): *inhale and exhale out smoke*...Yes.

Winston: Remarkable, really! Is it because of your 'Invis Watch'?

Spy: Heh! Even though you shoot fast, you can't shot what you can't see.

Winston: Agreed.

Demoman: Spy! We gotta leave now for Mann Co's workplace. Gat those big ugly gals out of da room now in five minutes!

He shouted at him down the hallways while drinking his way to the vehicles.

Spy: We will continue this later. But, I still cannot believe,

The masked one looked through the door's window, Medic was barely injured with cuts and bruises, in his arms was a drunk Mercy. At the corner sat Tracer, hugging her knees in despair.

Tracer: What's wrong with me?...Am I really that into a murderer?...

Scout: Soldier!...Get me some painkillers so I can numb my balls...

Soldier(holding a bottle of pills): You can have this when you pry it from my cold, dead hands and even then, good luck! Because, I would've glued it to my cold, dead hands!

Scout: D-Damn you...Bleck! *vomits from utter indigestion after the crotch incident*

As the only runner in the team fainted on the ground with his hand to his private part, Spy pinched the bridge of his nose, only realising they would take years to get them back home.

Spy: That I'm still alive after what these buffoons did to ourselves...

* * *

A few hours later, in two vans that sponsored RED Bread, Scout, sitting in a leg widdened position, and Tracer were facing one another. The girl was staring at him with deep hatred while he was smirking at her cockily.

Tracer: Why do _I_ have to sit with you in front of my face?!

Scout: Please, you just want me from that crotch attack. Too bad Miss Pauling's better for mah taste.

Tracer(flustered from being reminded): GrrAAH!

Sniper and Winston sat beside each other while Soldier was clogging over the space of Junkrat.

Sniper: Huh? A talking gorilla, eh? Always wished for a talking dog. Not offending you, of course.

Winston: It's alright. Hell, I don't even care of my gorilla race..after they killed my father...

Sniper: Well...ain't that a pisser? Your story's sadder than mine. My parents died months ago.

Winston: I-I'm sorry to bring that up to you.

Sniper: It's alright, mate. I scratch your back, you scratch mo'ine.

Junkrat: Christ, man! Give me some space, damn ya!

Soldier: Shut up, you miserable disgrace of a hobo! Want to go back to ground zero?...

Junkrat(sweating profusely): N-No, of course not, sir! Please, I'm just like a jester! See?! *stretching his smile with his fingers*

Soldier: You dare make that face in front of me!? Huttah! *strangling him*

Junkrat: *cough for oxygen desperately*

Engineer: Soldier, please stop trying to kill him or you'll never teleport your junk back to Badlands anymore with mah teleporter.

Soldier: Gnawwhh...*releases Junkrat*

Roadhog: And, Fawkes? Stop your blabbering before I give you a wedgie back home with my Hook.

Junkrat: S-Sure thing, Mako!

In defence of his friend and of his friend's victimiser, Roadhog called shotgun to take care of the two like a mother to her babies while Engineer had to drive as the father (I'm just saying they seem like parents to their own partners, not that Engineer and Roadhog are gay or anything). The next batch in the other vehicle was Pharah, Demoman, Mercy, Medic, Genji and Spy sat behind, Zarya was in front and Heavy was the driver. A market trolley was connected to a chain between the handle and the back of the van. Pyro sat inside of it, clapping his hands in the air like a child. Inside his goggles, he was flying through the sky on a pot of gold, shooting out a rainbow instead. He felt like he was on a magical roller coaster.

Pyro: Hurr hurr hurr hurr! Mmphr mmph! (Hee hee hee hee! This is fun!)

A car was about to pass by them, a family of four. The parents and young twins looked outside to the left windows.

Mother: Oh my god!

Father: What in the heck?!

Twin #1: Wicked-!

Twin#2: Cool!

Inside the next van came a conversation between the healers.

Medic: Are you zure you're alright?

Mercy: Yes, Medic, for the hundredth time, yes! I don't feel any addiction to smelling it either. I'm sorry about taking it in. I was gross, wasn't I?...

Medic: No, it iz probably human to zmell something like zat! V'you vere saying about zomething about Engineer?

Mercy: Ahh, yes! Your "Engineer's" teleporter can make bread have..tumors?

Medic: V'quite true! It just give live to ze bread as ve continued to teleport it ova and ova.(Heheheh! Anime logic) However, it vent out of control until ve even had to vight it vith it in zuch a giant state, vorcing us to use a bomb to kill it!

Mercy: Outstanding bravery, doctor!

Medic(red-faced): Aw, verflixt! V'all I really did vas heal Heavy and Übercharge him.

Mercy: Even I heal too, Medic, and you should be as good as me after what you invented, created and developed. A potion-like healing liquid, a way to make it more useful into this "Übercharge", even have a quite similar Barrier Shield like Reinhardt's that blocks people and attacks as well, without the need to take the future items instead, you used what is in the past! _I_ should be jealous of _you_ , Medic.

While the two lovebirds carried on with their enjoyment in medicine, Pharah was covering her ears with her palms, did not wish to hear anymore about healing while Demoman was drinking his favorite alcohol again, 'Red Shed Whiskey'. When he laid eyes on the agony that the female bomber was suffering. Drunk as ever, he felt the pity for her, offering her a drink.

Demoman: Aye! Want some o' me bottle o' scrumpy?

Pharah: I would never take such a vile drink from someone like you. Even your breath disgust me-!

The black Scottish smacked the mouth of the bottle to her curly lips ill-mannerly, never being a gentleman to her since he was still dizzy with the whiskey in his vessels. One vein popped at her head, she unlocked and opened the van's door beside her, snatched away the bottle from him and tossed it out to the road, dispiriting (as if he has a spirit after thousands of bottles) him through the look of his face. Inside Pharah's mind, she felt the evil yet, also justice.

However, Demoman just shrugged his shoulders and opened up the gap of his legs. He bent down, took out another bottle in a basket full of it under his seat and drank down the same Red Shred brand. Pharah's head was emitting steam from her rage. While she gritted her teeth, Genji was meditating with his legs folded, not distracted by the bumpiness of the road and Spy was smoking in front of him.

Spy: So..I heard you have a samurai-

Genji: Ninja.

Spy: Ninja-like sword to do..energy dragon attacks? What is it named again? Ryūjin no something-...

Genji(broke concentration): It's not a name. It's a call to my Dragonblade. Ryūjin no ken wo kurae. 'Eat the sword of the Dragon God'. _That's_ the call. And, it's not really the energy used by the modern humans. It's chi, energy stored in your body, not the cyborg enhancements. (I felt that it should be inner energy from within the body instead of some robot power like Mega Man or Metroid kind of thing)

Spy: I see..Guess I can't wait to see how it goes if Gray Mann's dumb bots followed us.

Genji(went back to his meditation): Hmm...

Heavy: Spy, do not smoke. The smoke is covering the windows.

Spy: Go to hell-

Heavy: Then, Heavy will meet you there.

Zarya was giggling, her cheeks burned everytime she was closer to Heavy by every inch. Tapping her foot repeatedly and her index fingers were touching one another, she wondered if he was into any relationship.

Zarya: H-Heavy?

Heavy: Yes, Zarya?

Zarya: I've been wondering. Did you..ever meet someone you love?

Heavy: You mean if Heavy has, what tiny baby man called, girlfriend?

Zarya: Yeah! I mean, do you?

Heavy: Baby man told me what it is but, I do not have one.

Zarya: O-Oh, I see. I see..

Spy: If you two lovebirds are done talking about amateur romance, we are nearly at Mann Co. Your Winston friend said he sent a signal to your other comrades, Zarya?

Zarya: Yeah.

Spy: Then, they should be able to get around on this filthy country to get to Mann Co. We'll meet them here.

They finally reached the industry where the mercenaries were hired...again. All of them assembled outside, noticing that the structure still had its sign, saying 'Mann Co. We make hats, bats, bazookas, camera beards, comics, magazines, portable baccarat detectors, banners, swords, shields and get in fights. Non-employees welcome for Gorilla Wrestling Fridays'.

Winston: ...I don't want to go in there.

Tracer: Come on, Winston. I'm sure today's not Friday-

Spy: Sad for you, big talking gorilla. Today is Friday.

Winston: Aw, that's worse...

Tracer: Jeez, what is wrong with you people?!

Scout: Some of us are sex criminals, war criminals, nearly 4 of us can't even read. Ya know how it goes, right?

Tracer: ...I'm done talking to you.

Scout: Yeah, sure. But, we're still talking-

His headphones were ringing and when he answered it, Miss Pauling was talking to him.

Miss Pauling: Scout, it's Pauling. The administrator ordered me to get you guys back to the battlefield. Why are you guys at Mann Co right now?

Scout: Oh, hey Miss Pauling! Well, you see, it's quite a long story. We were all fighting and I fooled around with Heavy and then-

Miss Pauling: GET TO THE POINT.

Scout(saying it very fast): A bunch of futuristic people came down from some portal, they needed a way home, I think they're more like the cops, they'll stop us from killing one another, we need to get them back home or else they'll be stuck here and we won't fight back for our dead bosses. Also, we already did our best to sent one of the brothers to hell, why are they forcing us back to kill one another instead of helping their 'ghostly' problem?!

Miss Pauling: First of, I have no idea what to do about Redmond and Blutarch. Second, why not bribe them to work for us? I mean, it's good to have something new in your life so-

Scout: Wait, you want more work for you and them?

Miss Pauling: ...Do what you can do. *sigh* I hope I don't have to go back to talking to the Mann brothers about this. They're still hear for some reason, even after they're dead!

Once she ended their call, Tracer peeped behind Scout's shoulder. Arrogantly, she taunted at him to aggro him.

Tracer: Aww, is that what you call a girlfriend, love? Ahahah!

Scout: And what, _you_ have a boyfriend? Please, I'm sure a bunch of people rather enjoy dat great ass of yours. Seriously tho', why do you wear a jumpsuit dat is so tight?

Tracer(blushing): I-I don't do it for show! It's just..easier to wear instead of baggy jeans and all. Besides, _you're_ probably dodging the fact that you'll _never_ get the gal!

Scout's smirk that could make her words backfire went down into a serious frown. He walked towards her in a menacing way. The fightful eyes of his casted fear into her heart as she moved backwards and away from him. Finally, she got pinned to the wall, nowhere to run.

Tracer: I-I was kidding about it, alright?! If-If you're still mad that I'm fooling around with your love life, I'm sorry!

Scout: What are you talking about? I was about to say that it took me nearly 3 years to try and get her to like me and now she did! Still, don't you have a boyfriend?

Tracer: N-No! I never really..have one with such a great but broke reputation as an Overwatch Agent...

Scout: Well, that's just sad. You should get one-

Saxton: INCOMING!

From above, Hale threw out a burning figure that looked like a corpse and it was falling straight at both Scout and Tracer.

Scout: Oh, crwap! Look out!

Tracer: What the-Hey!

He pushed her out of the way and dived away from the falling body, it continued to burn on the ground until ash flowed to the sky.

Scout: Damn, dat was quite close. You alright there, Trace?

Tracer: Y-Yeah. What kind of person would throw down a-...corpse?!

Sniper: Nah, I don't see no blood or reddness in that little bag at all. Probably something Saxton would use to stuff his trophies with.

Winston: With what else than this?

Sniper: Animal skin.

Winston and Tracer: ...

The two best buddies were astonished, horrified with stressed marks below their eyes.

Scout: ...Kkmmpff! Ahahah, ahahah!

Laughing at her, she was astonished by why Scout was pouncing around with a jerking stomach.

Tracer: What's so funny?!

Scout: Kmpff! The look on yo' _face_ , Letha!

Tracer: W-What?! It's Lena!

Scout: Yeah, whatever. It's still hilarious to me, ahahah!

The French and German were standing together, looking ashamed and scratching his chin in interest repectively.

Spy: Ugh, and here I thought he'll be in a love triangle with Miss Pauling and Lena...

Medic: It might be possible.

Spy: How?! Look at that buffoon, playing around with his little balls! I-...Wot?

He glanced back to the two speedsters, Oxton stomped on her foot continuously, glaring with desire for Scout's death in her eyes as he still could not resist anymore chuckles from escaping his mouth. She blushed and puffed her cheeks adorably at him, angered.

Spy: *sigh* Heheheheh! He really is just like me...

Medic: Vhat?

Spy: Nothing...Hmhmm! Nothing *lights another cigarette*

Even though his attitude stayed cocky and arrogant, Tracer actually enjoyed what he pulled out on her. Her face flushed with scarlet-redness, never knew he could actually seem heroic when her vision was amplified with sparkles around his handsome face. Everyone, especially his team, were amazed by his saving of his somewhat enemy in speed, especially Overwatch after learning much about him, even though it was a few days ago. Spy led the mercs to the stairs and expected the other team's leader to do the same.

Spy: Well, back to the front, boys!

Engineer: Alrighty then!

Sniper: Now that's some chunky business, roight dere.

Medic: V'oo, zat vas fascinating, right Heavy?

Heavy: Scout is very heroic...for once. But, Heavy likes that!

Meidc: Eheheh! V'right, Heavy.

Pyro: Hurr mphrr...mph hurr mphrurr mph. Mph hurr mphhr, mphurr? (That was...very horrifying for me when that rainbow blast was about to attack them. Isn't that right, Soldier?)

Soldier: I have no idea what you are saying, Pyro. But, what I do believe in God's grace, it was something honourable, coming from a skinny child! I don't think he hates America. I forgive him.

Scout: Oh, I'm sorry that I admit hating America. Oh wait, no I'm not. America sucks!

Soldier: ...Lousy, disgraceful-

He literally rocket-jumped through the stairs, crashing into every concrete pieces and pushing away his other friends until he reached to Scout. He stretched out a wedgie on his underwear with one hand and smacked the back of his head with his spade.

Soldier: Come here, you sissy!

Scout: Wait, no no no-AAAHHH!

Demoman, left behind, was dragged along by Pharah who was way behind her team as they all followed the mercs. Still holding onto the bottle and as he snored, his deadly smell could cause a plague for her, killing her brain cells little by little. His only eye opened up slightly to find three of her with imaginery glitter around her face.

Pharah: Tch. What now?

Demoman: Dere are three of ye...I think O'm in heavan! Hahahrr!

Pharah: ...What a loser.

Fortunately, inside her, she felt complimented.

* * *

Margaret: I still don' get why we need to throw that down. Isn't it useful for your achievements?

Saxton: Well, since our fight with the interesting future guys actually destroyed them in the ruckus, why should we care about it?

Margaret: I don't know...Could be useful for new ones like their future place with mordern animals.

Saxton: ...Well, that was unexpected. Never really...thought 'bout that.

Inside Mann Co, Reinhardt and Soldier 76 waited outside Saxton's office room, inside was a missing floor, with a secret reinforced metal door. Saxton and Margaret had walked on the sides close to the wall and he punched his own punching scanner, it scaled his force to be 4000 PSI.

Saxton: Haha! I got better, Maggie!

Margaret: Wonderful!

They got themselves into the room, it was filled with crates and weapon briefcases, locked and closed. Meant for statues of elite mercnearies, the satge was reused for a dare-devil canon with the colours, stripes and stars of the American Flag.

Saxton: I meant to get _that_ thing in Australian flag colours or even in Australium! Sad news, there's only bits of it in the world right now. But, the good new is, I have that biological cloning machine to make new ones!

Margaret: I see but, what about the guns here? I thought the Administrator's assistant stole it all? (The Contract comic)

Saxton: True! She did steal all of mah special guns! Even left a note!

He took off a note from the wall and handed it to her. "IOU" with a P at the bottom corner was said in it.

Saxton: Good thing is, the same elite mercs brought more beef back home! All of these, I may grant the responsibility to the other mercs who helped us find the culprit. But, now. We can finally bring these to them and they'll helped us with this new exciting adventure!

Margaret: Oh, Sax! I always remembered you as a great leader to lead an army for the next hunt!

Saxton: Thanks, Mags! But, it did got me wondering, for once. What are they doing now?

* * *

The whole group of mercs and heroes were perspiring from going up the stairs of more than 50 floors, gasping for oxygen and the only person who found going up the stairs boring was none other than Scout.

Winston: Oh my god! *huff* Why is there so many stairs?! *huff* I should have exercised instead of eating peanut butter...This is terrible! Why didn't we go in and use the elevator!

Tracer: It was locked from the inside and *huff* we even tried blasting through yet, it's explosive-proof! But, the real question is, WHY DID YOU NOT USE YOUR SWORD?!

Genji: Why would I need to waste my blade on *huff* something so ridiculous?

Demoman: Oi, I'm going ta fall! Garrh!

Pharah: Hey, don't pull me along!

Demoman and Pharah went back down a few steps, their eyes were displayed with dizziness. Spy sighed with little sweat under his mask while Scout, many storeys above them, peeped out through the ledge, insulting them.

Scout: Seriously tho', you all suck!

Everyone: SHUT UP! (Soldier: Maggot! Heavy: Baby-man!)

* * *

Saxton: Now, let's bring all them down, Hale style! Hey, 76, that's your codename, right?! Want to learn how to skydive!?

Soldier 76: Hmm...I had my fair share of Military alighting. Why not-

* * *

All of a sudden, the cases and canon came crashing out of one of the storeys, falling down and dropping onto the floor, unscratched. Saxton jumped off his building, grabbing onto Soldier 76 between his armpit (Soldier 76: Help me!) and carrying Margaret romantically with the other hand. She wrapped her arms around his stiff neck.

Saxton: HOORAH!

Margaret: Woohoo!

Soldier 76: Hey, HEY! ARRGH!

Once he landed onto the ground with no injuries, he let go of the white-haired with his spine fractured by the impact.

Soldier 76: Why did I agree to this, MEDIC!

Medic: V'ya?

Mercy: No, silly! He meant _me_.

Medic(looked sorrowful): Oh..

Mercy glided her way down while Scout swore with Soldier digging his own nose right behind him and smelling his own finger.

Scout: Aw, what da hell?! We wasted so much time into getting up here! Yo' know what, screw dis!

He took out his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol and jumped down as well, scaring Tracer.

Tracer: Scout! What are you doing!?

Zarya: Wait, Tracer! Remember what he said about his gun-Nevermind, she went down anyway.

Her heart skipped too many beats, she was afraid he'll die because of some suicide. She nearly caught up to him but, realised she meed to land somewhere to catch him. She quickly Blinked onto the vehicle's top but, her Chrono Accelerator was blinking.

Tracer: Oh no..Scout!

However, when she ran to him and tried to save him, he landed perfectly fine with his feet to the floor.

Tracer: Wait, wha?

Scout: Didn't you remember that dis allows me to screw with gravity?

She had never found herself more embarrassed than ever. She turned her back to him and placed her hands to her face, covering her flushed cheeks.

Tracer: I-I-I knew that! But, don't scare me like that! *punched his arm*

Scout: Really?

Zarya: Ho? Maybe because she was still thinking so much about every moment what you saved her, she forgot. But, the question is, why did she try to save someone who _killed_ her?

Tracer: I-I-I-um...

Scout: Oh! Well, I'm pretty good at saving the ladies, right Tracer...You okay dere? You seem to be heating up from the skin of your ne-

Tracer: Th-The nerve!

She slapped his face so hard, he fell down to the ground. Rubbing the slapped red mark, he glared to her.

Scout: Oohoow..What da hell was dat crap?!

Tracer: That?! What about you looking at my skin!?

As they complained about their own mistakes, Mercy re-snapped 76's back before healing him, getting him back to shape until Reinhardt fell down as well. Instead of landing, he just made a shockwave that brought the floor to rumble and sending the ground walkers to jump into the air.

Reinhardt: Wow..That was quite fun.

Saxton: I know, right?! Anywho, so these other guys, besides my mercs, must be your future friends, huh?

Mercy: Most of them, sadly. We couldn't find the rest and we thought they'll be able to-

Winston's ear piece rang, it was Lúcio. He called the music kid, getting information that they were stranded in a deserted place for cowboys but, fighting back against robots.

Winston: The rogue Omnics followed us here?!

Lúcio: No, they're different. Examples of them are a person with a dog tag as a necklace with a hat, some that went invisible and this one wheeled robot that looked like their repair man! We need you guys right now!

Medic: Zat must be Grey Mann's bots we told you about!

Saxton: But, those things are much worse than any Militarys as they progressed in the waves! And, those Militarys bought their weapons from Mann Co!

Winston: Don't worry, we'll be on our way! *Hangs up* Overwatch, move out-!

Saxton: Great Scott, Mags! A talking gorilla! This is _perfect_ for a new trophy-!

Scout: Gawd damnit, Mr. Hale! Pull yourself together and help us! Dis guy is treated a living thing by duh future. Even you should respect dat! Besides, we don't have time for Gorilla Wrestling Friday!

Saxton: Hmrr. Fine! At least, I want in on the action!

Sniper(tightening his hat to his head): Heheh! No worries, mate! You'll be having a tank and a giant robot for morning breakfast.

* * *

Symmetra, Lúcio, Bastion, Torbjörn and McCree were fighting the bots of Grey Mann in Coal Town. The only woman in the team had more than 10 Sentry Turrets to effortlessly mow down bots such as Demoman, Soldier, Pyro and others. However, Scout Bots suicidally jumped to the mechanics in hopes for point-blank shots and Spy Bots' easily removing them with Sappers when invisible for the right moments.

Symmetra: By the Gods! Huff huff-There's way too many of them! It's been thirty waves that they sent out and we were only given a few minutes for each wave to take a break from those things but, there's still more?!

Bastion and Torbjörn's Build Turret were pairing up against any Heavy Bots as the other gunners take cheap shots at their Medics. Bastion took down multiple tanks with his canon, bringing down down nearly quarter of the remaining army of the wave. However, more Spy Bots kept tossing multiple Sappers on each machinery. Even the dwarf's Molten Core was being 'Bonked' around by many Scout Bots. He was so pinned by them, he could not repair his Built Turret with his Scrap due to a huge distance between creator and creation and the Omnic needed to flee and repair at the same time from many more robots.

Torbjörn: You all get back, ye freaks of nature!

Scout Bots: [Imma Force a' nature!]

Trobjörn: I-...What? Ow, damn!

While the dwarf kept swinging his hammer without being slapped by the head, Lúcio was always having to switch to his speed booster to go to every hero and switch to healing them. He slammed the floor over and over to drop the beat, preventing everyone from getting injured faster. Fortunately, McCree got a better idea. He dragged him into a cover, reloading as he spoke.

McCree: Lúcio! Amp up your healing on me! There's not enough time but...I think my Deadeye would finish them all.

Lúcio: Are you crazy?! 6 bullets for like what?! A hundred?!

McCree: Not unless I reload fast enough!

Lúcio: Now, I'd rather rephrase my words from crazy to INSANE!

McCree: Heh! An eye for an eye, kid.

Lúcio had no other choice, everyone was losing and he needs to do something about. He trusted him. Once he healed him up quicker by Amping it, McCree threw away his cigarette and took another, relishing it like it was the last. Cowboy standoff music kicked in, a tumbleweed hopped around and he chuckled.

McCree: Heheheh! It's high noon...

 **(Music Recommended: DMC4 Berial Knockdown~Inexhaustible Lucifer)[Yes, I know. It sounds more French but, it's catchy]**

He spun out his Peacekeeper, the world went slow. Scout Bots were just in the middle of the air, he could barely see through the cloaks of the Spy Bots but it was just enough. With fast speed, he shot down all the robots by their tin heads one by one, reloaded, shot down 6 more. He Combat Rolled down the stairs, shooting down so many more while putting in more bullets to the chamber. He continued on and on but his body already released too much energy and started to break down. He was not going stop. Never going stop.

Conveniently, an SMG was laying upon a wall and he ran to take it, the motion went a bit faster. He already shot down half of what's left of the army and until his legs tripped over one another, he quickly threw out a flash-bang grenade upon the rest of the bots, blinding them for the matter. With his broken body present to them, the Overwatch members were unaware of what he had done, only Lúcio would had expected it.

McCree: Welp, that was fun while it lasted.

Lúcio: *sigh* Reckless. Seriously.

Unfortunately, more bots still came out and into the battlefield. They found themselves hopeless against the building horde. With their famous gunner down, there was no way they can survive to live for another day. Just then, they could hear a male's voice, who sounded like he was in his twenties. Scout was flying in the air, throwing down a Mad Milk upon the blinded army.

Scout: Woohoohoohoo! So, _this_ is what Soldier felt for four years! Oh yeah!

He equipped himself with his Boston Basher and Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, landed safely while bringing down the bat on a Heavy Bot. The spiked weapon smashed its head into iron shavings and Scout was just getting started. He swung at them easily like a mad man, destroying them as they increased in size. He threw a Flying Guillotine at one, easily taking one down already. The team was aghast by his skill and danger-free spirit, had never met someone who would go blindly into battle.

Symmetra: H-Hey, sir! You can't just waltz in like tha-!

Scout: COME ON, BOYS AND GIRLS! DERE'S STILL MORE FO' BREAKFAST!

His lungs-killing call brought them out in a few seconds, most of them in the air like how he did.

Torbjörn: How da hell are they able to do that?!

* * *

Earlier on, Saxton brought the canon along into the van. He quickly set it up behind the wired gates of Coal Town.

Saxton: Alright, you lousy-looking man-baby! Get in there!

Scout: Hey! Watch da hat! And who you calling lousy, you boring, old money, business man-!

Saxton: Just get in there, you sissy! Ready?

Scout: I swear to God, Sax. I'll kill ya if I die- AAAAahhh...

He flew to the clouds and seconds later, he could be seen as a dot, diving back down.

Saxton: So, who's next?

Pharah: ...I'm good.

Winston: I can do it myself.

Tracer: I'll just Blink instead!

Junkrat: Pff, that's just easy, mate! Got myself some land mines to do it!

Spy: No.

Engineer: You must be outta ya darn mind, Saxton!

Sniper(Still eyeing at Scout's falling body): Bloody hell...

Soldier 76: I'll just run.

Mercy: I'll fly my way instead-

Genji: I'll go.

Spy: ..Wot?

Genji: Is it not easy? I don't know how that is difficult to deal with.

Pyro: Mphrr hurr hurr mphrr! (That looks like fun too!)

Heavy: Heavy can't fit.

Roadhog: Me too.

Zarya: Me three.

Reinhardt: Me four!

Medic: I von't have vings to glide my vay down!

Soldier: Don't worry boys, I'll shoot you guys with my Rocket Jumper! *Evil laughter arose while holding a rocket launcher that does not do damage but great for rocket jumping*

Heavy: Nyet!

Roadhog: Hell no!

Zarya: That is stupid.

Soldier: Pucker up, you person who sound like Zhanna!

Reinhardt: I'll try! Seems fun!

Soldier: Hahah! See that, Zarya? Even someone has the guts to fly!

Medic: Zat vould be vun!

Mercy(feeling a little bit jealous): ...Hey, Medic! Wanna see how great it is to fly?

Medic: V'oo, zat vould be nicer-...On zecond vought, I might zit that one out..

Mercy: W-Wait, why not?!

Medic: You vlew me around my medical room vor an hour!

Mercy: Oh come on, Medic! It's still fun! And, I'm not drunk or anything!

Mercy hogged over his arm, squeezing it tightly with both of hers. He admired her bright face with her clear smile. How could he say no to someone looking that innocent?

Medic: V-Vell, I'll try again, then...

Demoman(drunk as always): LET'S DO IIIIITTT! *snore*

* * *

While Winston, Pharah, Tracer, Reinhardt, Soldier, Pyro, Genji, Junkrat and Mercy, who was carrying Medic by the arms like an actual guardian angel, flew down, Soldier 76, Spy and Engineer outpaced Zarya, Roadhog and Heavy in running to the fight. The others that were already there were flabbergasted by their flying friends.

A horde of bullets, rockets and missiles were sent to a horde of metal, dismembering both of them and leaving only an army of two different games.

 **(Music Recommended: The Calm Soundtrack from Team Fortress 2)**

A mist of dust came upon when the explosion detonated. As the cloud faded away, two tanks were beside a giant Heavy that was much bigger than the regular taller ones. As if 30 Heavy Bots had been melted together into one giant beast of steel. Behind it was a Herculean Medic Bot, healing it with a prepared Übercharge. On the other side, Reinhardt and Medic put up their Barrier Shield and Projectile Shield, Torbjön gave the armored one an armor pack while repairing his Built Turret with the rest of his Scrap.

Spy prepared two Sapper for his two hands, Engineer built up a Sentry together with a Dispenser, Bastion was in Turret mode, repairing his body and Symmetra already built up 5 Sentry Turrets. None of the builders brought in a teleporter because they were not afraid to go all out.

McCree, Soldier 76, Zarya, Pharah, Tracer, Soldier and Scout reloaded their weapons while Mercy healed the cowboy to full health. Demoman listened to the voice of Eyelander, Sniper took out his Jarates, Roadhog and Junkrat prepared his gun in Whole Hog mode and the Rip-Tire, Lúcio Amped his speed booster up for his allies, Genji spawned out three shurikens from his arm, Winston took off his glasses, Pyro was playing with Spy's lighter and Heavy held close to Sasha. Flying drones were from on top, recording it all for Grey Mann Bot.

Grey Mann Bot: [Yes! YES! This is what I want! All of you nitwits against all of these creations! Skin and rust! FLESH against iron! Mann versus Machine! And _this_ , is where I can start project 'OverBot'! Ahahahah!]

Heavy was about to gave the call and an impatient Scout glanced at him with built-up adrenaline.

Heavy: YAAAARRRGGH!

Scout: AAAAHHH!

Demoman: FIRRREEEE!

Sniper: JARAT-EH!

Genji: Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!

Winston(in Primal Rage): RRAAAARRRGGH!

McCree: It's high noon...

Torbjön: MOLTEN COOORRE!

Soldier 76: I've got you all in my sights!

Pharah: Justice rains from above!

Saxton came down by the same canon, along with Margaret behind him. He was about to go for a super-hero landing upon the Übercharged Heavy Bot with his fist to literally punch the mechanic into extinction.

Saxton: SAXTON HAAAAALLLLEEE!

The war against the final boss of the last wave had begun.

 ***Dramatic 'DUUUN' sound***

* * *

 **Next Chapter 4: Death of Artificial Gods**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I should have given you the entire action of the war but, hey! I've already got a headache from debating in VS Battle Wiki and typing this so, deal with it. I'm also very sorry that I wasn't able to type down more fanfic chapters but, I'm reasonable. I had to study for my final year of my mid school so that I can't go on to having fun with courses since they are something I might enjoy before going to the army. Anyway, do please fav, follow, review and share.**

 **I got another little story for you about my life. Do go check out my profile if you want to hear something that I had done in my life but, it's only done once and it's not good for all of you guys, especially kids and I may have a weird classmate that laughs, does and swears unnecessary shit to his own classmates, other classmates and even the teacher. Why I'm saying this is because I uploaded a video on Youtube about him doing things during breaks. If you want to watch it, just search 'Asdtgh The Real One' (It's to say that I'm the person who started the name and build it up to this level, thanks to you guys who fav and follow)**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good that many like this. Also, for the Donald Trump thing, I worried that some of you guys hate me for hating Trump. Just saying so that I'm not being mistaken or anything because Trump's pretty cool…except for the "women are sex toys" thing, a little tiny WINCY bit of the wall and..yeah, he's not too bad nor is he the best. Don't really get why he'd be in the memes though.**

 **And for the Death Battle. Wow! They** ** _really_** **had to go for game mechanics. It's also sad that they are comparing Scout to the speed of what we regular humans fucking go through. Disappointing, really. But, can't blame them. I think they're trying to gain fame from the majority, who are Overwatch fans, so that they'll earn somewhat a living. So, it's time for me to debunk their shit in order to not have my reviews consumed with replies, saying, "Uuh! Tracer's faster, even without Blinks!", "Uuh! Tracer is more skilled and evasive!", "Uuh! Scout's bonk only makes him very durable and not fast!" Yup...This may happen to people like me. For instance, in Youtube.**

 **First, Scout's durability feat. Now, it's true that they didn't see where the rockets are going but, at one point in Meet the Medic, they were heading directly at Scout. Even the camera was zooming in on him like the rockets are going directly at him until poof! Direct hit. It's still a durability feat, especially after surviving the horde of BLU Soldiers long enough until Medic and Heavy come out. Sure, other mercs seem to be able to survive greater damage than Scout but, from what they meant, Wiz and Boom are basically saying that the BLU team is comparable to the RED team. Entirely wrong. If that were to be so, how do the fucking BLU team get killed so easily by Engineer's level 1, 2 and 3 Sentries when there were almost 204 BLU enemies(it's seen in a death counter beside RED Engie) dead on the ground? How the hell did Heavy kill off the BLU Soldier horde? How did Scout just run past the bullets and rockets flying around by the BLU team? Because! The RED team is canonly better than BLU team. So, it's still a durability feat. Besides, Soldier survives his own rockets, point-blank, and is still running around and his health is just 75 health points above Scout's, making Scout more than half as durable as Soldier.**

 **Next, their speeds given. Scout has been** ** _terribly_** **limited to only fucking 17 mph. That's just rude, Ben. Rude. Again, Mann Co. is full of Australians who are highly intelligent. Hell, they probably even upgrade the RPG-7 to hold 4 rounds in one barrel and fires the same 295 m/s speed for Soldier. And Scout is able to keep up with it for a short while. There are other methods to calculate Scout's speed. The Hammerunits of projectiles and the mercs' running speed. The rocket moves at 1,100 HU/s while Scout runs at 400 HU/s and he tosses and hits his Flying Guillotine and Baseball at 3,000 HU/s. Subsonic running speed with bullet reflexes. However, remember the Air Strike launcher? Yeah. That thing shoots out rockets that are similar to those hypersonic cruise missiles, going from Mach 5 to 10. Calculate that shit with Scout's speed, he can keep up quite well with Mach 90(It's still wrong) Tracer. Wiz and Boom should've calc on Scout's feat with the rocket in the Meet the Scout at least. Whatevs. Let's go to Tracer's.**

 **Well, there are no other way to deal with her speed because she was able to Blink in the nick of time so, yeah. But, still, Scout should be physically faster than Tracer but have to use BONK! Atomic Punch to 'Flash vs Quicksilver' her Blinks. Speaking of BONK!, they did use game mechanics on Scout of his "invulnerability", except for the whole 'can't attack thing'. They should look into Scout more to make him look less...shitty. Speaking of which, Scout's voice actor is pure shit! He sounds like some mafia guy at the beginning like from La Noire. Also, red earphones instead of orange?! WHY?! They** ** _really_** **should've gotten the old Nathan Vetterlein voice, first of all and they should use sfm instead. Why? Because the models in the fight are terribly shiny to be reflected that much light with their own skins. But, the voice actor did quote "I never play fair" which is by far the best thing I've gotten from that "I have to not care for TF2 and more for Overwatch" Death Battle.**

 **Anyway, Pulse Bomb recharge. Pure shit. Sure, she has high technology but I don't believe she ever have any mechanic on her Chrono Accelerator to make more Pulse Bombs, like at the point in Alive where she fell down a few stories high. I don't see any mechanic behind her back that looks like she can make more bombs while fighting. In fact, if she has such a technology, why do Pharah and Hanzo be limited to an amount of rockets(Pharah's own comic) and a regular quiver of arrows(Look into the Dragons Cinematic)? Although, I am happy that Scout had been given another BONK! Drink.**

 **Besides all these, I really think they're trying to earn something good for Screwattack, even though they'll be more hated by the TF2 Community people who watch their videos. But, they should be true to what they had researched, debated and so on. So, I just make Ben and the other guy look like fools, especially the ones who would want to make fun of Scout and support Tracer's ass. Spy, take it from here.**

 **Spy(counts dollar notes and throw it at Death Battle): Here. Go buy yourself a hat!**

 **gokusupersaiyangod** **: Nah, I don't think I'll be bringing many dbz things. I mean, none of dbz go well with guns and magic and sci-fi and comedy. I would put some in special occasions but, I'm going to put a hybrid of Overwatch action with some Deadshot moments. If you want some, I have another fanstory you might enjoy, Jaune The Evolved. Sorry for not typing back to your reply.**

 **Guest** **: Well, there is this one pill of alcoholic-ness and makes people drunk without doing harm. Just think of that bottle of medicine as relaxing pills to ease the patient. Good o' smelling scent of peaceful acid and drunkness.**

 **Guest?** **: Who wouldn't love...love? (What is love? Baby, don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! No more~!)**

 **Guest!?** **: Nice story, right? Do share it as well!**

 **Darksoul2134** **: I'll do my best with that motivation!**

 **Shaneman17** **: Oh my fucking lord of heavy beat heavens, that was a fucking great rap music. I really don't enjoy rap because of how slow it some of them really are(of course, there are some raps that are fast but, too fast for me to keep up) and it seems very easy to shake off the insults. But, that rap music of Scout vs Tracer, or Tracer vs Scout, it's all too good!**

 **That guy** **: Well, like I said, I did try to make it an easier way for me to write their talking, considering I'm getting really bored and frustrated with 'Jaune The Evolved' and for others to understand who is talking and who isn't because I have to be very specific in doing so, something I'm tired of since I have to be specific as well for my school work which gives me more stress. Other than that, I made the first chapter a debate only and the others a continuous story instead because seriously though, who would limit Scout to two guns, his baseball bat and his only double jump ability while Tracer gets all of her good shit? Anyway, I made it in one chapter because...I was out of ideas for the first chapter anyway. It's the same for my first fanfic 'Jaune The Evolved where I only had like below 1,000 words to begin with.**

 **CapitalClassShip** **: Thanks! You'll get them in a few chapters later.**

 **DarkSoul2134** **: Thanks!**

 **XxnoobslayerxX** **: Smut/lemon? No. Ecchiness? Yes. What? You expect me to fucking bring up Overwatch porn? Dear the deities, no.**

 **IPlayTooMuchVideoGamez** **: Nah, in this next chapter, your expectation of his potg is way more insane.**

 **Guest** **: Yeah, I did hear about the death battle. But, I swear, Scewattack live up to its name in this battle...I'm just *sigh* too salty. But, hey. They gotta find a way to earn a living by making such a battle. For the compliment, thanks. I thought hard on how Scout can really be a tough opponent for Tracer, out of most OW characters. Fot the p.s, it really doesn't matter because it's actually clones in the game or usually one person in the comics. Some of us debaters have no other choice but to say that TF2's teams are based on clones, like the BLU Soldiers in Meet the Medic.**

 **ThePuppeteer'sAuthor** **: Yes. It is.**

 **guest** **: I only did it for the TF2 team, not the OW team because the mercs always change the teams they work for while the OW team doesn't. There's only the same characters of OW and it can't be that difficult to understand whether Tracer is in red team or blue team. I find the TF2 RED and BLU team problem logical so, I put the names like so.**

 **guest** **: Here ya go so, don't die anymore. And thanks!**

 **Guest** **: Aye. Don't make me blush and I don't mean to brag because I'm no god. I'm actually a regular debater(If that's a word) and I research properly on every fictional or non-fictional character before letting it all start. Again, a regular debater, common. However, I'm surprised that I can debate well against other opposive debaters such as ShadowFrost1 in our months long debate between Alex Mercer vs Cole Macgrath. He's** ** _very_** **good. About the sniper bullet thing, she did have to trigger her Blink at one point before the bullet could reach her(mind you, Widow's bullet did nearly shot her before Tracer Blinked). And, thanks for saying that I did a great job on this one. If you were to find my profile in websites such as Naruto Forums, you would be able to find some calcs that I did for Scout and TF2 which can combat against Tracer.**

 **Duelboy12** **: Well, I think you're gonna wait another chapter for Pauling because I have no idea how to put her into the love triangle...or something.**

 **R3D X** **: Thanks. Here's more comments, if that' what you mean by chapter.**

 **Guest** **: One, the other fanfic makers find debating so easy when it takes even the things we learn from school to debate well for just one fight. Plus, it's like Alex Mercer vs Cole Macgrath. Macgrath fought the Corrupted which are mutated enemies and they thought Mercer's just the same. Two, it's 'cause ScrewAttack's never going to be too detailed when the debates they do come in multiple episodes. Also, they did lie quite an amount for Goku vs Superman. Whatevs.**

 **Also, doing this with 'O' levels is a bitch so, sorry for the huge delay.**

 **Warning** **: I do not own TF2 and OW.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Death Of Artificial Gods

Saxton took the first strike and spun the giant Heavy Bot's head around, confusing it. It swung its minigun around, propelling both super Australians away from it and sending them all the way to the clouds, even beyond the clouds. Saxton tried to say something but, there were no air molecules in the area's atmosphere to project out sound through vibrations. Since there's no air molecules, both of them started swimming back down to the ground to get some oxygen, even though it was not helping them.

All of the mercs with exceptions, Symmetra, McCree, Torbjörn, Lúcio and Bastion looked as if they knew what they would as they focused on dealing with the multiple tanks for the moment while the rest of the Overwatch were confused of what was needed to be done. Their attacks were not making any dents nor flinches of the Übercharged Heavy Bot which retaliated with an absurd amount of bullets that brushed off Reinhardt's Barrier Shield like nothing.

Medic came to play and save them with his own Medi Shield.

Genji: Why aren't our attacks working?!

Medic: Vecause Übercharge can make you v'rocketproof! Even a giant bomb zeems useless!

Scout: But, not these slowpokes! Let these tanks have it!

The Boston flipped out his Crit-A-Cola and opened it, purple juice fizzled in it while Demoman unsheathed Eyelander and charged at one of them.

Demoman: KILL DEM ALL!

He managed to chip off a wheel from it while Pharah followed his lead by aiming her guided missiles directly at the others. They stopped one from its track while Soldier's rockets, Engineer, Symmetra and Torbjörn's Sentries blew it up quickly.

Soldier: Hoorah! Good work there! Stay frosty, boys!

Engineer: Ya forgetting about someone, buddy.

Soldier: Who-? Oh yes, of course! Ladies as well!

Symmetra: Much appreciation for your notice of us women.

Zarya: If we're suppose to fight back against these motors first, might as well do so!

Medic: Vo remember, the Heavy Bot vill vight back without anyone zistracting it!

Saxton: Hahah! We'll take care of that! Go on against the others!

The two Australian hunters finally went back down and were then clinging onto the Medic and Heavy Bots' heads, creating much stress for them to deal with their eyeholes blinded. Aimlessly shooting its minigun, Heavy Bot was struggling against Saxton with Medic Bot still Übercharging it.

Heavy Bot: [Nyet!]

Medic Bot: [Nien!]

Medic: ...Vat's good enough.

Saxton Hale: Haha! This is like a combination of a roller coaster _and_ a ferris wheel, only our arms are our safety seat belts! How amusing, aye, Mags?!

Margaret: You got that right, Sax!

Scout emptied the purple can with his stomach, threw it away and made his way to the other tank, along with Lúcio, in his Speed Booster of his Crossfade and Tracer, Blinking with her Chrono Accelerator.

Lúcio: You seem fast! I like that!

Scout: O' course I am! Sure, might say the same for you.

Tracer: You gits forgetting about me?!

Scout and Lúcio stared at one another and grinned like villains.

Scout: Try to keep up then, wuss!

Lúcio(only increasing his own speed): Amp it up, yeah!

Tracer: Lúcio, you traitorous jerk!

Scout: Batter up!

Scout flung his Flying Guillotine into the air and used his metal baseball bat to hit the cleaver directly at the front to do greater kinetic damage than his baseball. Lúcio barely slowed the heavily armoured vehicle with his Soundwave and drop-kicked the cleaver further into it. The runner pulled out his weapon and got on top of it, waving to Tracer.

Scout: Tracer, take out dat thing you used to destroy dat bridge!

Tracer: What do you mean? Oh, that!

She got her Pulse Bomb and spun it at him, he jumped quite high into the air. He angled his body downwards, aimed at the still-mobile bomb and shot his Flying Guillotine accurately at it, blowing it up point-blank upon the tank. Even with another wiped out of Coal Town, many more were on the go. As he reached terminal velocity, Scout rolled his eyes.

Scout: Dah, crwap...

He proceeded to shooting at them, dual-wielding his Scattergun and a regular pistol. Lúcio continued damaging them with his Sonic Amplifier and pushing them back with his Soundwave, only to get Zarya in for the job.

Zarya: Let _me_ handle this.

She shot out a black sphere of energy from her Particle Cannon, it flew to a position where all the tanks started attracting to. Unfortunately, more Bots came out and they were Engineer Bots, jumping down the ledge and repairing the tanks as their Snetries above were supporting them. To make things worse, McCree was still firing at one of the tanks but got back-stabbed by a camouflaged Spy Bot.

McCree: GARRGH! Damn! Who da hell-?!

Spy Bot: [Oh dear, I've made quite a mess-AUURRAARGH!]

The real French took it out after uncloaking himself.

Spy: Go to hell, and take your cheap scrap metal suit with you!

He got McCree up and Soldier 76 threw down a Biotic Field for him before he resumed to firing Helix rockets at the army. Before the cowboy left him, he ceased him by the shoulder while re-adjusting his Sapper.

McCree: Woah, dere! What's wrong?

Spy: I sap, you shoot your 'High Noon', alright?

McCree: Sure thing, partner! But at where?

Spy: Here!

He slapped an invisible Spy Bot with the Sapper, electrocuting it and the surrounding robots, disarming their Invis devices in their systems and uncloaking them. McCree was quite surprised that he knew about the more Spy Bots with much ease and smirked, inhaling more smoke from his giant cigarette.

McCree: Thanks, pal. Let's blow up this joint.

Spy: Before you proceed, take this.

McCree: Sure.

He handled a L'Etranger revolver and equipped himself a Diamondback. They both demolished everyone of them on sight, especially McCree's Deadeye technique. The ski masked one aimed his revolver at him but to gun down another bot just behind him.

McCree: Nice aim dere, boy.

Spy: Don't call me that. Hmm, either Grey's tin cans are lacking in their capabilities or we're so much better than them now.

Scout: Does it matter, dumbass?! We're totally OWNING them!

Scout propelled his baseball at the Engineer Bots, chaining the score to one another's heads and spinning them in the process. Soldier noticed what he did, pulled out his grenade from his belt and gave it to Scout.

Soldier: Think you can make it, son?

Scout: You bet I can!

He took out the pin and hit the hand-held bomb with his bat like baseball. It went off on impact with the tank nearest to most Engineer Bots, destroying them.

Scout: Cuz I'm da best at hittin' things!

Even with those robots gone, more came in as Soldier Bots, including a giant one. That mechanic was none other than Major Crits, firing a rocket at the Boston, who was proudly dancing around in glory.

Major Crits: [Maggot!]

Soldier: Look out!

Scout: Wait, wha-?

Nearby allies ducked away from the missile which directly blasted Scout, who had no idea why since it came at him from behind. He was sent flying across the Coal Town and landed right at the front door of the Spawn Area.

Scout: ...-aaAAAHH-GARGH! Damn, dere goes mah rib cage and spinal cord...

Back at the battlefield, Tracer saw the whole thing and could not help but giggle at his misfortune to be blasted off to a distance. Unfortunately, her back was turned to the giant Heavy Bot as it smacked her across the map too with its minigun.

Tracer: What the-GAAHH!

The runner got back to his feet, his back ached like hell and only went worse after being slammed back to the wall by Lena.

Scout: Woah, who Da FU-!

They both broke the metal wire fences open, stumbling on the sandy, hard ground of the desert and groaning in agony. Scout's own weight was squeezing out every space in Tracer's body as he was on top of her.

Tracer: Ooww..You're crushing me, Scout..

Scout: Wished I could do something 'bout dat...can't feel my everything..must be my nervous system going wacky right now..

Tracer: O-Oh, God..

Scout: Nevermind, dere it went...uurrgh-

Spy and Winston shook their heads in disappointment and disbelief. Symmetra was swiping, punching and blasting away Scout Bots and Spy Bots who already disarmed most of her Sentry Turrets before noticing flying Soldier Bots rocket-jumping from above. Even with multiple blue energy balls sent from above, they endured through them until her Photon Prohector was empty of power, when they started to overwhelm her in numbers. She lost all paths to survival when they pushed her down and prepared to Bonk and stab her with bats and knives.

Scout Bots(unison): [Yeah, dat's a bat magnet!]

In the nick of time, Engineer aimed his Level 3 Sentry at the bots with his Wrangler and released countless of rockets and gatling gun bullets to clear her path, only her flesh and bones, still intact, above the scraps of metal.

Engineer: Heheh! I built that.

Soldier Bots were not finished as they continued falling down with rockets sent down upon her. The texas mechanic armed himself with the Short-Circuit and deflected back the explosives at them, finally saving the Indian.

Engineer(gave her a hand): You alright there?

Symmetra: Yes. Thank you..*gasp* Look out!

Engineer: Same here!

They both noticed two bots striking from behind and switched position with their backs together. Engineer used his Short Circuit to zap away the electronics in the Demoman Bot and Symmetra released her Energy Ball against a Heavy Bot, erasing it from existence. Their Sentires supported them by eradicating any other incoming threat.

Engineer: Much appreciated, partner. Nice teamwork.

Symmetra: You're good too.

Torbjörn: Quit ye smooching around, love birds and get ta work!

The midget jumped about as he smashed his volcano-like hammer into the plated warriors of Grey Mann.

Engineer: Now, ain't he a cuttie?

Symmetra(blushing): He's not cute at all. More like an annoying dwarf...

The Soldier put his rocket launcher to his back and picked up a Beggar's Bazooka before using his Equalizer to cling onto a nearby Pharah.

Pharah: Are you kidding me with this?! This is no time to be playing games, American!

Instead of what she suspected him to do, Soldier mounted on her back with the pickaxe and reloaded the bazooka. He fired 4 repeated rockets at the enemies in one row.

Soldier: GIVE THEM HELL, CUPCAKE!

Pharah: Oooohh, back to back.

She sent out countless of missiles together with him as an epicentre of death, destroying many enemy tanks by their radius, leaving few left to spare. They both were empty of ammo and Pharah accidentally flew towards the giant Heavy Bot's minigun that slammed them down to the floor, breaking their bodies.

Pharah: CAUGH!

Soldier: Oooww..Normally, this would be excruciating for every part of my body, considering all of my pain receptors are being disturbed by the painkillers that I took. Speaking of painkillers-

Pharah: ARRGH! DAMN!

Soldier: Medic!

Medic: Dummkopfs!

He aimed his beam of healing at Pharah at first until it was blocked by Heavy Bot's knees being in the way while it kneeled to the ground. It tried spinning its head at a rapid velocity to knock Saxton off his eyes. Due to the lack of friction with his fingers' skin, Hale was unable to grip onto the slippery steel. Even if he tried to dig his entire hand into it to make sure he won't fall off, his Australium-enhanced abilities were no match to an Übercharged weapon. However, his bloodlust for a challenge bared on.

Saxton Hale: Hah! You think that will stop me! I'll never let you escape my grasp!

Heavy Bot: [Nyet!]

While most of them were busy with other threats, including the leftover tanks and Major Crits, Heavy Bot spun his minigun at Saxton before a rocket projectile, not shot by a launcher but Bonked by Scout into its eye-hole. Another missile was sent to the Medic Bot's Mech-Bag into its pipe hole when it was obviously visible for him to hit into.

Scout: Yo, metalheads!

The Boston was next to the British on a building, both patched in bandages.

Heavy Bot: [Whot?!]

Medic Bot: [Vhat?!]

Tracer: Time's not on _your_ side for now!

Scout: Ah, bub bub. That ain' happenin'.

Tracer: Why not?!

Scout: Dis scene has nothing in common with time, Trace. As I was saying, you suck, scrap metals!

Tracer: Hmph! *pouting*

He lifted up a pistol and sniped down the missile sent into the Medic Bot, exploding it and disabling their Übercharge with a huge explosion, stronger than Soldier's rockets.

Soldier: Hrrm. I did remember there was one rocket launcher that can do that.

Months ago, BLU Soldier jumped around with a Rocket Jumper and tossed a Flying Guillotine at other mercenaries in the Sawmill area. This was due to them fighting in a match with their weapons switched at random. RED Scout had the Sticky Jumper and Spycicle, RED Pyro had the minigun and Eyelander and BLU Engineer had the Bonk! Atomic Punch and AWPer Hand. Soldier got killed by Scout who then laughed at his frozen statue of a corpse.

Scout: Ahahah! Look at you, you look like you ran through traffic!

Soldier spawned back with a Black Box Launcher in his arms and went back out for battle.

Soldier: Maggot!

Scout: Dah, crwap.

With one missile shot, all the mercs in the map flew out to the sky by the giant radius of the explosion and died due to gravity. Except for the American, who glided down with his B.A.S.E Jumper parachute.

Soldier: Holy Mary Mother of Joseph! This is what God would use to shoot somebody!

Soldier(being healed by Medic): Yup. The old Army of One nuke launcher.

Pharah(being healed by Mercy instead): W-Wow. That's...very impressive of the past.

Sniper: ...Ya got to be kidding, mate! Didn't you see what we did to one another wankas a few hours ago!? Bloody hell, you people gave us quite sore necks...

Pharah: What I meant is it's impressive that you guys have a missile that small to cause such a massive explosion!

Sniper: Oh. Well, I'm still using a sniper rifle and this is a close range gun fight. So, none of this makes bloody sense, doesn't it?

Pharah: N-No, I guess not.

Sniper: Exactly.

A Spy Bot snuck up on the Australian while uncloaking itself. Sniper rested his rifle with its barrel on the shoulder, he triggered a bullet from behind and successfully destroyed its tin head without looking behind to aim. With the giant bots' Übercharge deactivated, Margaret spun around the Medic Bot, causing its neck to sustain too much stress until it snapped. The Medic Bot's head fell off, leaving Maggie the victor with Heavy Bot and Saxton Hale left with the exception of others.

Heavy Bot: [Come! We fight like men!]

Saxton Hale: Bring it, ya pile of junk that runs on money as fuel!

The robot sent hundreds of bullets flying at him in a split second as Hale taunted him by doing stretches while dodging the bullets with ease. Winston, while exhausted from extensive use of Primal Rage during a fight with countless of different bots, noticed Saxton's awe-inspiring ability.

Saxton Hale: What's the matter, mate? Can't aim properly? Nor even fire enough bullets to penetrate this abdomens? Now, that's a laugh!

Heavy Bot: [I'll crush you like baby!]

Saxton Hale: Hmph! Fine, I finished mah warm-up, now do your worst-!

Heavy Bot: [Yaaarrgh!]

It successfully shot countless of bullets at Hale's body yet, nor did he flinch, he did not seem satsified as he blocked away the bullets with his Australia continent-looking hairy chest like Superman. He yawned at it, intimidating the robot before one bullet reflected off from the floor and shot off Saxton's hat. That time, he got serious. A golden aura surrounded his body with great pressure and power. Wind brushed by all that were even far away from him. His eyes glew golden. Australium golden. He snatched the minigun by the tip of the barrels and crushed it, preventing it from ever firing. He tightened his grip, jumped and Shoryuken the Heavy Bot from Coal Town to literally the Moon.

Saxton Hale: SAXTON HAAAAALLLEE!

Heavy Bot: [AAARRGNAAZAARH!]

At the Moon, a moon buggy was riding along the pale ground. Within a few seconds, the gigantic robot landed on the Moon, causing a humungous shockwave. Fortunately, it was left in pieces around the moon buggy, that was safe and sound but shivering in fright, leaking out oil.

The sky had a sparkling star when the robot was too far to be seen. Hale caught his hat and put it back on.

Saxton Hale: Aw, apple sauce! This is as boring as listening to Charles Darling's boring explanation of what he'd do to those poor animals that needed to be extinct by mah fists!

Margaret: It's okay, Saxton. You don't need to work for him anymore.

Saxton Hale: You're right, Mags. Come on, those idiotic mercs and their friends need our help!

Fortunately, the Overwatch agents and other mercs were working well as a team. Zarya, Heavy, Roadhog, Pyro had their backs closed together, fending off hundreds of Soldier Bots, Heavy Bots and Demoman Bots. Roadhog threw his chained hook at one Heavy Bot and pulled him towards Pyro. The muffling gunner used his/her flamethrower's Compression Blast to shatter away the head due to its kinetic power with the mass of air. Roadhog pulled back another Bot. That time, Pyro used his flare gun with one hand(his taunt), shooting down the next "fish" like a badass.

Zarya shot out another black hole that sucked up many Bots. Heavy punched away any enemy that managed to escape the black hole's radius back into Zarya's Ultimate. Finally, with enough Bots together, the two Russians used their minigun and particle canon to obliterate them into finely divided iron.

Heavy: You did well, Zarya!

He patted on her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine and making her blush.

Zarya: M-Much appreciated, Heavy.

Roadhog: Ready to go Whole Hog!

He took out a weapon adjustment to connect it with his Scrap Gun and spun the wheel to slaughter the last many bots around them as Pyro, Heavy and Zarya ducked under his range of fire.

Roadhog: Welcome to the Apocolypse.

Pyro: Mmph...Hurr mmph mmh mmp mmhrr mmph mr mmph mmrrmmh mmph?! (Ugh...What's so good about this Apocolypse you keep talking about?!)

Roadhog: Still can't hear what you said, pal. Take off your mask, why don't ya?

Pyro: M-Mmph! (N-No!)

He/She hid his/her masked face with his/her hands and took a few steps away from the junker.

Roadhog: *sigh* Whatever...

He walked past the broken pieces of metal, leaving them. Demoman and Genji zipped through a wide area of opponents, striking them down with their Half-Zatoichi and ninjaken respectively. The Scottish black man roared as he charged and mowed down five of them while the cyborg ninja sliced off three Bots' necks with three spreaded shurikens.

Genji: I'm quite offended that _you_ are using that blade.

Demoman: Ahh, come on, weelad! There's no need fer honour! Just enjoy drinking scrumpy while killing these wretched piles of garbage!

Genji: Honour means everything to me, Mister Demolitian man!

Junkrat: Ah, come on, Genji mate! He's too drunk for ya to talk to.

Genji: What are you talking abo-

Demoman gulped down more of his alcohol while limping around with his Half-Zatoichi clasped by his hand. A charging Demoman Bot came up behind him before being slashed in half by the sub-conscious original. The two Overwatch members sweatdropped.

Genji: The Drunken Fist...I'm at lost already.

Junkrat: Same 'ere.

Soldier 76 and Tracer took down more of them with great strength, persistence, evasivness, reflexes and speed. The British woman Blinked there and here, left and right, gaining a kill for each Blink she did and went on. Soldier 76 roundhouse kicked a Scout Bot while pushing himself into a Heavy Bot which he then pointed his Heavy Pulse Rifle's barrel at. He divided the tin can vertically into two with his laser bullets like a chainsaw. He used the stock of his gun to smash a Medic Bot's head open before throwing his assault rifle in the air. He activated his Tactical Visor and pulled out his handgun(He was seen having one in the Hero Cinematic).

Soldier 76: I've got you in my sights!

He gunned down many Bots by the heads like Deadshot before doing an awesome feat. He then caught his primary weapon and aimed it at the lifeless iron figures surrounding him with one hand while turning his arm horizontally, spinning around. He still shot down their heads, already leaving 30 of them headless in just a matter of seconds. By then, all robots were defeated, leaving the flying drones left. Grey Bot spoke through the microphone.

Grey Bot: [Hmm, that was faster than calculated.]

All guns were aimed at the drones.

Scout: Today ain't your day, pancakes!

Soldier: This American Boot just kicked your ass back to the eagle's nest, Grey Mann! But, the question is, how does a hippie like you survive without your "life-extending whatsmacallit"!?

Grey Bot: [Oho, you thought I'm still alive?! No. He so happened to create a robot of the same intellect, same ideas but better! Go ahead, destroy my drones, you should be more aware of your Australium cache, Hale...]

Saxton Hale: -! What do ya mean by that, Grey?

Grey Bot: [You'll see with ONE last surprise! Muhahaha-!]

Scout: Bonk!

Scout, again, hit his baseball at the drones all at the same time like hitting two birds with one stone. As they exploded, Saxton was a bit curious of what Grey would pull out but, he was more excited than such curiosity. With that, the rest of them decided to celebrate.

McCree: Darn damnit, mah feet feel sore like hell!

Tracer: Same here. I'm thoroughly beat from all those robots, especially Scout's...

Symmetra: Oh? Is that so?

Tracer: Yeah! I hate looking at so many of that jerk's faces!

Symmetra: Huh? I thought you'd be more happier to see all of those faces. Like, having a dream where there are millions of those Scouts trying to flirt with you.

Tracer: W-Wait, wha-?! That's just absolutely ridiculous-!

Symmetra: Or maybe even dislike any of those robots to try to mimic his good looks and would want the original instead. You two do look like the item.

Tracer: I-I-! Would you just quit it, Symmetra?!

Symmetra: Hahah! Of course, of course.

Engineer pulled out his Rancho Relaxo and McCree was attracted to a delightful mechanic.

McCree: Nice seat. Mind if I try?

Engineer: Hmm, go ahead. I think I'm gonna dance along.

While the cowboy enjoyed lying back and taking a bottle of beer, Engie clapped his hands together, Texas music came out of nowhere.

Engineer: Do-si-do-time!

Pharah: Um, this is how you quickly celebrate after a quick battle?

Scout: Nah. We do that anywhere, even with the enemy team. (Asdtgh: Seriously though, I don't think Overwatch agents would want to do emotes during a serious fight with the Talons, unless it's a training exercise. All those emotes in the game are just for the fun of the players.)

Tracer: ...How are you guys not fired yet?!

Scout: Love and war, babe! Also, Redmond and Blutarch are dead and they're our bosses...'cept they came back to life...

Tracer: I don't even...want to continue on with this conversation.

Scout: Me neither. Hey, Engie! Do-si-do-time?

Engineer: Heck yeah!

They did their "Square Dance" with joy and laughter, even Overwatch wants to play as well. Conga, Rock, Paper, Scissors, Flippin' Awesome, they all were enjoying the activities while Spy wished to shoot himself in the head throughout some of the dances, especially the Square Dance.

Heavy and Zarya, on the other hand, had bigger ideas while Scout was trying to impress Tracer with his Manncrobics dance, where he slapped his butt.

Tracer: ...Did you just-?

Scout: Yeah, I slapped my bum!

Tracer: Kmmph, oh Scout, you're such an idiot.

Heavy: Let Zarya and Heavy dance together!

Zarya: Sure!

They did the most beautiful dance(Asdtgh: I ever seen), the Kazotsky Kick, getting everyone in six-abs forming laughter and temptation to join in. Spy pushed away Scout for winning the Rock, Paper, Scissors game with scissors against paper and joined the Russians.

Spy: Now _this_ , I'd enjoy! A great workout!

Margaret: You're not coming along, Sax?

Saxton Hale: Ahah! Why should I?! They always enjoy this, especially without me! Besides, I don't think we're done here!

Margaret: What do you mean? Usually, when the bad guy is defeated, the good guys win. What's up?

Saxton Hale: Strangely, I remembered that almost 5% of my Australium has been depleted, coming from my scanners in the storage room. I'm tensed to find out what Grey did with that amount!

Sniper: Ah, no worries, mate! As if that bucket of o' scrap could do anything with the Australium.

Engineer overheard the conversation and said.

Engineer: ...I beg to differ, Snipes.

Sniper: What?

Engineer: Remember the Doomsday area where we gave the Australium to the astronaut?

Sniper: Yeah? What about it?

Engineer: Remember the rocket that was meant to go to the moon? That rocket's blueprint was flawless, only having one major limitation that is very well-built. It can contain more than ten times the amount of energy to power a regular rocket. The reason it malfunctioned...was because the Australium overloaded it.

Saxton Hale: Then, that means,

Engineer: Well, the rest of the Australium was able to destroy each of our buildings that were suppose to communicate with the astronaut. And, that was just a _briefcase_ of Australium. He might even be a God with that amount of Australium in one robot since he did say "one last surprise". Any of them have individual properties. He could build a powerful tank, an untouchable Scout Bot, an unrivalled Heavy Bot, any kind of bot but, which one?

All of a sudden, a robotic, muffled sound echoed throughout Coal Town, even outisde the boundary. It broke beyond the sound barrier, the intense shout could have pierced the lives out of the mercs and heroes' eardrums. The shockwave stormed throughout Coal Town once something landed in the middle of the map. Classes that were less beefy as Tanks such as the Offense flew along with the current, especially Scout, Tracer, Pyro, Soldier 76 and Lúcio. Spy, Sniper, Solider, Genji and McCree used their butterfly knife, kukri, pickaxe, ninjaken and robot arm to stab the ground and to use it as support against the forceful push whereas Mercy and Pharah used their flights to rival against it. Pyro took out his/her axe to hook himself/herself to a branch. Lúcio caught Pyro by the leg and other lighter mercs and heroes did the same, forming a chain of bodies. The next to grab onto Lúcio was Soldier 76 then Engineer, Symmetra, Demoman, Torbjörn, Scout and finally Tracer.

Tracer: I swear to God, Scout! You'd best not let go-!

Scout: You'd best let go, my belt is tearing my thighs off!

Tracer: Don't give me that! There's no way your legs are _that_ fat-

Another breeze went by, stronger than ever as it broke the buckle of Scout's belt. His pants, therefore, started falling, forcing Lena to switch hands to grab onto his strong, muscular legs. Although he was wearing heart boxers and was screamed like a girl for a split second, his ripped legs were more than enough to distract her from his idiocy. She was more engrossed to his shins and calfs, redder than the flames of Pyro's.

Tracer: Humanahumanahumanahumanahumana...

Lúcio started hearing the noise she made and looked down.

Lúcio: Trace, what are you "humana"-ing about-? Damn dude, you never skip leg day?

Scout: I have no idea what dat is but, probably better if she CLIMBS UP AND PULLS MAH PANTS UP!

Tracer: Humanahumanahumana-Wait, what? Oh!

Winston, Zarya, Heavy, Roadhog and Reinhardt used their leg muscles to stick to the ground as they put in their utmost efforts. Junkrat was flying off nowhere near Pyro and the others, thus shouting for help with fear.

Junkrat: Aaarrgh! Roadie, save MEEE!

Roadhog: Don't call me that!

The pig tattoo-ed released his chain which chased after his partner, only to have its hook glinging onto the junker's underwear. With the current being louder than all sirens combined, Junkrat was still being pushed away with the chain still clung onto him, leading to the most devastating wedgie, even compared to the flag pole method, it felt like having Scout's Boston Basher shoved up to any merc's crack. Junkrat's mouth shaped into an 'O', similar to Edvard Munch's art, 'The Scream'. The Tank classes

Roadhog: ...Well..Shi-

Junkrat: OH DEAR GOD, WHY HIGHSCHOOL AGAAAINN?!

Saxton Hale and Margaret were not too phased by it since all they felt were dust on their shoulders, patting them off of them. The shockwave died down, everyone stopped doing their best to Once the dust cloud had dissipated and settled down, they finally saw the cause of the blast of wind, its epicentre. It had the size of Heavy, the chest was more upright and there was an Australia continent drawing on it. It had a cowboy hat with a sharp mustache shaped like a bull's horns. The eyes were golden and the face was none other than Saxton's face, only to be robot-ified. Unlike the rest of the machines, it was as detailed as Fulgore in Killer Instinct 2013, with a shine. It was entirely dark grey, it had every detail of Hale without the correct mustache and hat. It inhaled the oxygen around it, without needing to, and screamed out a shockwave.

Saxton Bot: [SooeeEEEEEEEE, PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY!]

Unfortunately, even for the Tank Classes, every hero and mercenary had been sent flying by the shout, into a one of the wooden buildings, most of them were unconscious. Hale and Maggie were taken aback by a step. To make things worse, the Mann Co. CEO was furious.

Saxton: Now, there is no f**king hell do I sound Texas!

Margaret: Yeah! What's up with that?! He sound nothing like a Texas! He doesn't even have that big mustache and his hat has crocodile teeth!

A drone soon flew behind the bot, Grey Bot explained.

Grey Bot: [Look, fine! I'm sorry I've given such a terrible display of a mechanic that resembles you, Hale! Unfortunately, if you haven't know! I don't design the mustache for style nor do I give any damn about your hat! It's absurd and ridiculous!...Although, I am ashamed of my accident on the voice record. Allow me to change it-...what's up with him?]

Saxton's eyes widened, he went into an epitome of rage. Golden aura cracked like lightning, burst like flames around him. Margaret simply took a step away from him, shaking her head at the drone.

Margaret: You just hit the father button.

Saxton: YOU DARE ABSCOND MY FATHER'S HAT!?*

Grey Mann Bot: [Oh dear...]

Saxton clenched his knuckles and smashed a punch straight into the robot's machinery it called a gut. It jumped in the air from the forceful bash and Hale kneed him across the town. He soon leaped to great heights, following it. The drone flew next to Margaret, interacting with her.

Grey Mann Bot: [Sooo..Who do you think would win?]

Margaret: Didn't you make all of your bots 'better' than the original?

Grey Mann Bot: [This one's a prototype. I'd need more improvements on it..that's why I sent a few bots against the mercs for the first time, leading to a suspicion amongst them in Doomsday.(My reference to the Doomsday map's easter egg)]

Margaret: Mmhmm...

She soon punched it out of her surrounding, smirking at its explosion.

* * *

The gang were still knocked out, leaving some with their consciousness regained. They were Scout, Heavy, Winston, Symmetra, Genji and both Soldiers.

Scout: Ugh, jeez! I'd wish none of you morons saw that...

Genji: Saw what?

Scout: Oh, you didn't see it? Dat's a relief.

Soldier 76: Is everyone alright?

Soldier: Yes, sir!...No, wait. No!

Winston quickly checked all of their necks and wrists, sighing in relief.

Winston: The others are still knocked out cold. Can't do too much for them, considering their pulses are fine.

Demoman and Pharah were cuddling one another, having a whiskey bottle in-between them. They both started sleep-talking.

Demoman: *snoring* Ugh, me ladie..Beautiful as evar...

Pharah: *moaning*..S-Shut up..Dumbass...

Junkrat, on the other hand, was being strangled by Roadhog.

Junkrat: S-Stop..Roadie...

Roadhog: Damnit, Rat!..Stop calling me that...

Scout: Well, now dat we know dat they are doin' fine, we'd best get one of the medics up to heal us in battle with..whatever _dat_ was. Can't be another fat Heavy Bot.

Heavy: Heavy will clobber you in-between Sasha and Misha's fists.. **SOON**...

While Scout gulped in fear of his inevitable demise, Soldier 76 responded after shaking Mercy and Medic around, who were both in positions iconic to many falls of anime couples.

Soldier 76: Seems we can't, Scout. Mercy's out cold, along with your own Medic. Guess we can only bring her staff.

Scout: Huh? Her staff? How do we even use dat? We're not doctors!

Soldier 76: Correct but! Her staff isn't too difficult. We're gonna have to leave it up to someone fast...Sorry about that.

Scout: Nah, no prob! I mean, I can heal people with dat Mad Milk!

Soldier 76: Mad..Milk-?

Symmetra: Can you boys NOT discuss about this right now! Your boss is out there!

Scout and Soldier 76 nodded hastily at her sudden outburst. The Boston sacrificed his bat for her healing tool. The awoken men and woman stepped out to see Coal Town in beyond ruins. Not only fire but, golden explosions occured from afar with the buildings' wood decaying into ash. They were only unconscious for half a minute.

Genji: So..much..power...

The Japanese gasped at the ultimate battle Saxton and his bot had whipped out, due to the Australium aura roaring out of their fists of extinction and clashes.

Scout: Oh right!

Soldier: What is it, maggot?

Scout: Spy does have a Dead Ringer and two Sappers-What da hell is dis?!

He held out a regular sapper and Spy's Ap-Sap.

Ap-Sap: Oh! Hello, Scout.

Scout: Um...You do sap, right?

Ap-Sap: Absolutely! That's what I'm designed in this body for...once Mann Co. found me flying back down from space.

Scout: ...Not gonna ask 'bout dat but, do help out here, alright?

Ap-Sap: Sure! I did hear robotic voices so, Grey's bots?

Heavy: Yes.

Ap-Sap: Well then, if you could say the words, Scout?

Scout: Yeah, let's do dis!...Also, no talking.

Ap-Sap: Aww...

Scout packed the two sappers into his bag and all of them ran to save the mercs' boss, only to slow down a while for Heavy. Saxton roundhouse kicked the mimicking metal figure straight through the buildings. Grey's emergency plan sent out another flyer to speak with Hale.

Grey Mann Bot: [Look, Hale. I apologise for hurting your, pff I hate saying it but, heart.]

Saxton Hale: Save it, Mann! The sooner I'm done turning this weapon you made into a pile of metal in the future's history, the sooner I'll damage your systems!

Grey Mann Bot: [Fine but, let me ease the fault here.]

In its base, it searched its maker's files to find the "TF2_Saxton_Hale_Voice_Record" and replace the mechanic's voice file, "DR2_Seymour_Redding_Voice_Record" with it. Soon, the bot said the famous words of Saxton.

Saxton Hale Bot: [SAXTON HAAALLLEEE!]

It headbutted him from their initial location to the main building of Mann Co., thus propelling him back to the restaurant. He got back up in a few seconds but, had his forehead bleeding when he felt something liquid-like flowing down his face.

Saxton Hale: Following the "Fire versus Fire" motto, huh? Well,

Hale took another knight armour stand's shield by its edge and threw it like a disk. It soared louder than any of mankind's fastest jets, coming from the sound piercing noise it made. The robot could not see it fast enough when it slashed its right arm off. Hale chuckled ferociously.

Saxton Hale: Wanna try that again?!

Unfortunately, the arm turned into a pile of particles before levitating in the air and repairing back into its limb back on it.

Saxton Hale: The hell happened there!?

Saxton Hale Bot: [Nanomachines, mate!]

Saxton Hale: ..And, I don't remember saying that but, nanomachines?! Mann Co. has that back in the project room and, it's the only area of nerds and geeks!

Grey Mann Bot: [I got someone to mimic your voice. And, ever heard of Spy bots, Hale?]

Saxton Hale: Why you sneaky little-! HAARRGGHH!

Saxton leaped into the air, thundering out his lungs and shoulder-bashed at it, sending a wide golden aura shockwave that even Scout stopped in his tracks and Heavy stopped running and started panting.

Heavy: *huff* *huff* Stoopid Australium!

Scout: Drink it in, pal, that's how being overweight tastes.

Soldier: Sweet Mother of God, this is what God and Jesus would do if they were to ever argue!

Soldier's face expression of being shocked in awe reformed into a smile of excitement once he started rocket-jumping towards the epicentre of the massive shake. In literally just a few seconds, the American was flying backwards, not through his locomotive method.

Soldier: Aaaarrghh!

Soldier 76: Winston!

Winston: Right.

The ape leaped high to the skies and caught him, only to follow the same direction as he was, thus bringing them further away.

Winston: WRONG CHOiceee...

Soldier 76: ..Alright, Scout, just how powerful are you guys in the past?!

He shrugged to his question.

Scout: Hell, we don't even know Hale's stupidly crazy powas.

Soldier 76: Well, that sums up the use of our support..

Scout: Hey, dat doesn't make _you_ _future weirdos_ any worse. I mean, shouldn't da future improve or something?

Symmetra: Coming from this timeline, I beg to differ-

Heavy: ENOUGH TALK! EVEN BABY-MEN FIGHT SO, FOLLOW ME, BABY-MAN!

Scout: Don't call me dat.

Heavy: YAAAARRRGHH!

Heavy put Sasha behind him and punched the ground, just to propel himself to the Hales. The quake was just as terrifying than any of history's worst earthquakes.

Genji: W-Woah! What's got into him?

Scout noticed a Sandvich on the floor, half-eaten. He looked pale with his heart at his throat.

Scout: Oh dear God, no...

Symmetra: What is it?

Scout: ...All of my blood...

Saxton's bot had its feet crushing his neck, trying to choke him out until Heavy slammed his elbow to its elbow. He tore through its body in-half as the Boston finished his sentence.

Scout: ..He always punched out...ALL of my blood like dat when he ate it...

Symmetra: H-Heavy did that?

The speedster nodded until realising something. When did Heavy find a lunchbox item? He could have sworn he saw him taking in the entire slice of goods until he got a glance on a nearby loadout locker.

Scout: YES!

He ran to it and opened up to claim another BONK! Atomic Punch drink, the regular one.

Scout: Oh yeah! See ya later, slow-pokes! I'mma run off faster than you can say "Wait"!

Genji, Soldier 76 and Symmetra looked at one another. Before they could even utter the word, Soldier was running back to the group with Winston on his back. Both had a few wounds and scratches but, could shake them off quite easily.

Soldier: Give me a moment!...Wait.

Scout: *sigh* The things I do for dese dumbasses...

The speed demon rushed off beyond the sound barrier, leaving the team behind. Back to the fight, Hale clapped his hands together upon its head whereas Heavy crushed its legs into a smaller thickness comparable to wires and ripped them out of it. They continued sandwich-ing the artificial life out of it but, as they damaged the bot over and over, it repaired slightly faster than their killing methods.

Saxton Hale: Well, thanks for your help mate but, guess this isn't helping at all.

Heavy: Maybe whole team fight together!

Saxton Hale: Ya sure about that? But, it's a damn shame I didn't refill my Australium back then and that _thing_ has! Thought I'd get a decent fight, not a dead weight challenge!

Scout: Well, doesn't matter how crazy powerful dis metal crap is,

Scout was in mid-air for a moment before superhero-landing onto the ground next to the , with his Pretty Boy Pocket Pistol. He threw the pistol away and switched out a Force-A-Nature.

Scout: We're still gonna win anyway!

Saxton Hale: Cocky as ever, huh, man-baby?!

Scout: Don't call me dat!

Saxton Hale: I'm starting to like you, mate.

His boss patted his shoulders when he was still at a battle stance with his shotgun.

Scout: Yea well, I'm never going to like you AT ALL.

Saxton Hale: What!? Why not?!

Scout: You only bring in two drinks and some milk for me to supposedly throw for dese morons and Heavy have like, what? Five (I'm bringing in some cosmetics for Heavy's lunchbox items)?!

Saxton Hale: Since when?

Scout: Heavy, count dem down.

Heavy(Uses fingers to count): Sandvich, Dalokohs Bar, Buffalo Steak Sandvich, Fishcake, Robo-Sandvich..Yup, that is all Heavy has.

Scout: So, where does _mine_ go,"mate"?!

Saxton Hale: Fine! If you help us take down that, you'll have something that I've been planning to give you as a promotion!**

Scout: Hell yeah! Now dat's what I'm talking about! Now den, come on, punk-GAH!

Scout was literally back-handed by the bot away from the battlefield.

Saxton Hale Bot: [You fight like a woman!]

Saxton Hale: Well, I don't think he's not getting that promotion.

Scout: DON'T BEt on iii...iiitTT, EAT IT!

He used his Force-A-Nature to stop his motion of leaving the main objective and shot again to send him back to the mechanical monster. He drop-kicked its face hard enough to smash back into its former state as nanomachines and reloaded his weapon to shoot again, just to stop his motion.

Scout: Aw hell yeah! Dat's what I'm talking about!

However, it recovered its head back.

Scout: Crwap...

Scout slouched in disappointment before running towards it. What went worse was his legs began to tremble and he fell to his knees, due to the reaction force of his own kick, damaging his bones. He grunted loud in agony before being lifted by the machine from the collar, he was a few inches of the ground. It brought him close to its face.

Saxton Hale Bot: [You maybe fast, but you can't outrun mah fists!]

Scout: What are you, a greater moron than Sax?!

Saxton Hale: Oi!

Scout: Why should I outrun you,

He reached into his bag and slammed the Ap-Sap right at its face, electrocuting it.

Scout: When you're right at where I need you to be!

Ap-Sap: Hello all!

The artificial god staggered around as its main weakness devoured its nanomachines' attraction, falling apart.

Saxton Hale Bot: [Saxton..Haalleee...]

Scout: Haha, wuss!

Saxton Hale: But, if I remember correctly, we did try to copy Grey's ideas, made them look better and focused on "easing" their weaknesses so-Oh right...

Ap-Sap: Um, guys?! I don't think it's working...or, _I'm_ working?

The three of them noticed that the particles started to regroup, a static laugh could be heard, just the same voice as Hale.

Saxton Hale Bot: [..haHAHA! Go ahead and try to put me down, chump! I'm only getting back up anyways!]

The creation pulled out Ap-Sap and tossed it away, the sapper screamed for help.

Ap-Sap: AAAAaahh...

Saxton Hale: Well, sorry mate! Should've tried harder.

Scout: Should've told me 'bout dis EARLIER, you lazy piece o'-ARGH!

Instead of the collar, he was strangled by the neck and lifted up again.

Scout: Caugh-Goddamnit, again?!

The bot uppercut his jaw into the sky, getting him above the clouds. It then backhanded at Heavy, who caught his arm and smirked.

Heavy: Sandvich make me _stroong_!

The Russian soon lifted him up by the arm and swung at the real deal, who used the momentum and his fist to bash right through its chest. It twisted its held arm and grabbed hold of both's limbs to snap their still-human wrists. Out of pain, they let go of it to put in effort to shrug it off, only to have jaws cracked from its spinning arms. The Boston was the only one with the lack of anguish because his nervous system was wrecked once more. That time, his entire muscle system was failing, preventing him from moving even his fingers, paralysed as a summary. He finally reached zero velocity and was about to go back down.

Scout: Dah, if I can just reach-..Mercy's!

With sheer strength and perseverance, he reached to Mercy's staff and activated it. The beam flowed to the nearest casualty, none other but him, and repaired his body. He first felt numb and in the process of healing, the torturous uppercut could be felt until his jaw was no longer afflicted.

Scout: YES! Waitaminute, CRAP! I'm still going to die if I can't find a way to ease this fall..Oh wait,

He double-jumped at the split inch off the ground, landing on it.

Scout: Well, dat was just an embarrassment-

Heavy: ARRGGNAZARRH!

Scout: What the-GAH! YOU FATASS!

Even though he was safe from the fall, he still got pummeled down by Heavy's weight. As they groaned with lesser consciousness, Sax started colliding his hooks with his doppelganger, the sound barrier was just ignored as loud, ear-piercing shockwaves screeched around them like a loud music performance, only without rhythm. As their epic battle continued, the rest of the team arrived. Soldier 76 went straight to Hellfire rockets, Soldier used his Air Strike to rocket jump with his B.A.S.E Jumper gliding him down and firing rockets at a quick pace and Genji released his dragon uchigatana. Once the rockets landed, the cyborg clenched to the handle with utmost tightness and swung it with maximum effort, slicing down the bot half, only to affect the real one himself. Unlike it, he only got a slight cut to his stomach.

Saxton Hale: Hey! Do, keep that superhuman penknife away, pal!

Genji: Gah! I sincerely apologise, sir!

As it healed back, Winston went into Primal Rage and smashed out the nanotech. Symmetra swiftly brought 3 Sentry Turrets online to eject beams at it, only to be reflected away by its mirror-like skin, sending the beams to cause friendly fire.

Soldier 76: Damnit! Symmetra, you have to take them offline! You're gonna have to use your Photon Projector!

Symmetra: Darn!

As she did what was ordered, she sent a few spheres at it, actually affecting it as it penetrate through it. Winston ripped out its legs before breathing heavily and falling to the ground.

Winston: *huff* *huff* I _really_ should cut down on the peanut butter and stick with bananas...Should I? I mean, it's peanut butter and-Woah!

The ape felt something strange occurring with the nanomachines in the legs when they fell apart and soon go back to the main body. The feeling was familiar to waves,

Winston: Electro-magnetic waves! It's using electro-magnetic waves to pull together!

Soldier 76: What?

Winston: If we could get something to pull off an opposite direction of the electro-magnetism of charges***, we _might_ shut this thing down!

Soldier 76: So, use something like that Spy's Sappers? Scout has two of them in his bag.

The Hale Bot dolphin-dived over Genji's bottom-swing and bumped into the original, who rolled backwards and kicked it back up in the skies with both legs.

Saxton Hale: That won't work. Spy's Ap-Sap was just disgraceful-

Ap-Sap: You gave me enhanced hearing, Hale you asshole!

Saxton Hale: -Again, disgraceful. We need something better. Coal Town has no transformers or any electrical sources, just a bunch of dirt, sand, wood and the old days. Besides, every Sapper is powerful enough to short-circuit an entire structure! I believe it'll take even beyond that Texas' Short Circuit robot arm.

Winston: And my Tesla Cannon may as well be useless. If all those things that powerful are incomparable, we need a lightning storm.

Symmetra: But, none of us are Weather Wizard, Winston! Who can make some lightning strike like that?

Winston: Unless someone brings in a powerful electric field to propagate it! If we can't reach the skies, we're gonna have to use the ground by negatively-charging

Symmetra: But, we can't make the ground negatively charged, Winston! Besides, it'll earth its negative charges before a lightning storm could occur! No one's fast enough to prevent that from happening _while_ causing a lightning storm!

While the three intelligent beings argued, the two of three most skilled warriors in the group were sweatdropping.

Soldier 76: Man, science and battle sure doesn't go well when all we soldiers ever do is shoot, punch, throw grenades and use Military equipments.

Genji: All I know is mathematical angles to understand bullet deflections in school..That's all I remember...

Saxton Hale: Bah! There's no other way but get help from Bitwell! I'll hold it off, find someone to deal with this electric thing or just call Bitwell! And this _is_ supposedly something to be better than me.

He went back to the battle, leaving Soldier 76 in wonder.

Soldier 76: What happened to that Margaret girl?

* * *

Meanwhile, Margaret was fighting off a Scout Bot who had two cylinder tanks behind it instead of a metal backpack. One had been filled with charged blue liquid that was used by Medic when his on the BLU team, making the bot Übercharged. The other was half-full with BONK! Atomic Punch, making it fast. As it tried to damage Margaret by a mile, all it did was angering the Australian as it only prevented her from even helping the others.

Margaret: DAMN YOU, GREEEYY!

Scout Bot: [Hohoho! Hohoho! *inhale* You got owned!]

* * *

Winston: Must be fighting off some powerful bots on her own.

While the agents tried to think of a plan to bring electric science into battle while supporting Hale against the restless abomination, Scout was able to focus back to reality from his dream with hot ladies, along with Miss Pauling and Lena by his arms in a corpse pile of Spies. He pushed Heavy off of him.

Scout: Urgh..And it was a good dream.

However, he could not gain complete consciousness for his vision was still as blurry as a drunkard's sight. Soon, when he could see straight enough, he saw the others at their utmost best. Symmetra using her shield generator Ultimate, Soldier 76 using his Tactical Visor to keep up with the insane speeds of the Hales, Soldier screaming about Australia going to suck with a robot CEO of Mann Co., Winston keep thinking about the sorrow of his father's death to keep Primal Rage active, Genji being absorbed from the huge duration of his weapon and Hale beating the artificial life out of his imposter. He might as well join in as he opened up his BONK! Atomic Punch can. As he tried to drink it, he went back to the same vision, same feeling of someone..close to him. A figure he felt at unease, even giving him the creeps. He could have sworn some maniac murderer was just at his back, whispering with an unholy, deathly tone. He could give two shits about it when he lifted up the can to drink the radiative juice. His other hand felt shaky, vibrating at high speeds like a muscle spasm.

Scout: For God's sake, can dis day get any worse?!

The Boston soon remembered Tracer's beautiful, smooth face, her cute freckles and her great rear in spandex. He soon slapped his face to think about Miss Pauling, only to have different yet similar sexual thoughts of her glasses, waist and legs.

Scout: Goddamnit! Focus, Scout! You have one job and you're getting a promotion after dat, man! And you'll finally be able to see glory!...I mean more glory cause I've seen dat "glory" once.

He rushed the consumption and all motion around him went slow, the mach missiles of Soldier's were not even moving a millimetre and only Hale and the machine were moving in such visual speeds like a few tens of thousands frames per second. He soon got up and started dashing to the fight until he stopped, realising how much faster he was. Instead of only feeling the same speed as always with time bent to his will, he felt like an actual bullet with time bent to his will. He might even be faster than just a bullet.

Scout: Woah! Now dat-..dat's new? Man, it's just like the first time I started drinking it!

Once he lifted his arm, it went up to his face nearly instantly, causing him to accidentally slapping himself. He looked back to his hand, it left afterimages by a few centimetres.

Scout: This is awesome! Alright, Scout. Try to take it easy.

Scout breathed in and out, he felt the same speed as always with time only occurring in picoseconds. The two gods were just like the rest of the agents and mercenaries, stuck still. He smirked cockily and ran around Coal Town to find anything of use. Since guns could not keep up, he took out any weaponry he could find. He smashed the bot's body with his Stock baseball bat, the Sandman, Flying Guillotine, Pyro's Neon Annihilator and the rest of his/her axes, Engineer's Australian Wrench, Spy's butterknives, Heavy's brass knuckles, Holiday Punch by the back, Demoman's Persian Persuader, Sniper's Bush Wacka, Medic's bone saw and finally, after using Demoman's Sticky Jumper, Scout slammed its head with Soldier's Market Gardener. He carried Hale away from it, including anyone else near it. Soon, motion flowed normally and the robot fell back into smithereens. Scout was the only one with afterimages following his every movement close to him. His body was still a blur. Whenever he spoke, heis voice

Scout: **Haha! "Domination", look it up.**

Saxton Hale: *sigh* Man-child, you never learn...

Scout: **What?!**

All of Scout's effort went down the drain as the nanotech repaired itself. It felt unstoppable, cocky enough to laugh.

Saxton Hale Bot: [You just picked a fight with the wrong man! You know what? I'll give ya all a good 3 minute thinking about how you can defeat me!]

Scout: **Yeah, I'd fight with the wrong man!...To be the boss.**

Saxton Hale: That's not me..And, I'm right here.

Scout: **Oh.**

Hale cracked his nuts open with an Element Of Surprise to the region, shaping his face into a terrorised face of horror. The speedster went back down to the ground, whimpering with his hands covering his balls.

Scout: **Why again?!...**

Saxton Hale: Weird how you can get hit like that when you're super fast, mate.

Winston: Wait, fast?!

Saxton Hale: Yeah! BONK! Atomic Punch, a drink that enhances his speeds and accelerations to great levels, even I had some fun with him running around like a sissy!

Scout: **Fo' sure, only dat _I_ got faster!**

Saxton Hale: Hah! Is that so?

Scout: **Yeah! How come you got to here instead of being in close combat with dat dumb machine?**

Saxton Hale: I don't know what you're talking about.

Scout: **Wuss!**

Saxton Hale: Another bash to what you call "boulders"?

Scout: **N-No, sir!**

Winston: Forget that! You're fast right, Scout?

Scout: **What 'bout it?**

Winston: Your shoes' soles are durable enough, correct?

Scout: **Again, what's your point, ape?**

Winston: Run around the area closest to it.

Scout: **Why?**

Winston: Just do it!

Scout: **Alright, alright!**

Saxton Hale Bot: [Oh? So, you found a way, is that it? Well then, go ahead and try-Wait, what are you doing?]

Scout did what the gorilla ordered, moving at such tremendous speeds, countless of mirages were left in random locations. Soon, the floor started to feel different and the clouds were floating above them just at the right time.

Winston: That's it! Just a little bit faster, Scout!

Scout: **I'm running circles around ya!**

Saxton Hale Bot: [Okay, you can stop running around like some retarded Man-baby and fight like a MANN!]

Finally, the lightning clashed with it, finally electrocuting its system when its nanomachines fell apart and had not been attracted back for a period of time. Scout finally stopped, still being a smudge.

Scout: **Whoa! _Dat_ can happen, Wins?!**

Winston: Yeah! Just keep on doing it!

Scout: **Hah! I still can go even further, pal! Get ready for a shocker!**

Genji: Boo.

That time, Scout could not be seen at all, completely invisible instead of being at ten places at once. The robot was struck down with multiple lightning strikes at once. Every bolt meant trillions of nanomachines demagnetised, incapable of going back to their rightful states.

Saxton Hale Bot: [NO! I'm melting! MELTIIINnngg...]

Once and for all, the ultimate copycat of the deity exploded in a fragmentation way, it was nothing less than black sand. Scout reappeared, his speed finally settled back down.

Scout: And dat, ladies and morons! Is how you beat a god!

Saxton Hale: Aww, that's the first ever compliment I hear from you!

Scout: A _dumb_ god.

Saxton Hale: Eat mah fists, Scout!

Scout(screamed girly): AAHHH!

As Scout tried to outrun Hale's punches, Soldier 76 asked Winston about how he knew that running around could cause a lightning strike.

Winston: My dear friend, it's through friction.

Soldier 76: Friction?

Winston: With Scout's speed, he can cause tremendous force and work done, causing greater frictional force to in accelerated speed to charge the ground negatively. It might even do the same for that robot, making it an easier target for the lightning strike. Thus, with the ground negatively-charged, it repels the clouds' negative charges and attract the positive charges. Thus,

Soldier 76: Creating this electric field you've been thinking about.

Winston: Correct.

Genji: Well, now that that's over, how're we going to leave the past _with_ those guys?

Winston: Why with Mann Co.'s mysteriously advanced technology, of course. Although, I'm surprised that they did not strive all the way to our present.

Soldier 76: Could be a nuke accident.

Genji: Possible.

Reaper: Laughable.

The eyes of the heroes and mercs widened, Reaper was right behind them after Shadow Stepping and pulling out his Hellfire shotguns out of nowhere.

Winston: What the-!

Reaper released black smoke and, with whip-lashing velocity, shot multiple red lasers as his Ultimate Death Blossom, only enough upon most of the team's arms and legs. The lasers damaged their pressure points, paralysing them while Genji deflected the lasers away. Scout dodged through them while Saxton shrugged off the lasers, even though they hit his pressure points.

Saxton Hale: Hahah! Australium resistance, mate!

Widowmaker: How about Australium senses?

Saxton Hale: Huh-GAH!

The cold skinned assassin snuck up on Hale and stuck a small high-tech syringe gun into his neck, absorbing away the Australium in his body. Hale's body was no longer colourful but dimmed, weakened without power. The CEO went down on his knees, lost of Australium in a reckless way.

Scout: Hale!

Saxton Hale: Urgh...

She hit the back of his neck, knocking him out cold.

Widowmaker: That won't matter anymore.

Soldier 76: B-But, how!

Annoyingly, another flying drone floated by, now with a screen showing the Grey's masterpiece.

Grey Mann Bot: [Already forgotten me? Think about this as a "Super Villain Team Up", 76. Now, I have other better plans to do so, finish them off, _friends_.]

Symmetra: D-Damn!

Reaper's first execution was none other than the Overwatch Strike Team Commander, strolling casually and aiming his Hellfire Shotgun.

Reaper: After all this time, I finally get to finish what you have started, MORRISON.

Soldier 76: Go to hell...

Winston: Soldier!

Soldier: Yes?

Winston: I meant 76!

Soldier(heart broken): Oh...

Scout: Genji, go after that spider bitch! I'll take care of knuckle head!

Genji: Right!

Genji sent shurkien stars at the sniper before unsheathing his ninjaken to deflect any of her bullets. Widowmaker fled through her grappling hook and soared away, with the cyborg ninja on her tail, climbing walls like a fellow specie. Scout picked up the Flying Guillotine he once used to slash Reaper's wrist, disrupting his aim. He stabbed the ground with Mercy's staff, keeping it still before he picked up his metal baseball bat with a pistol.

Reaper: Well, look who's asking for an early grave.

Scout: Brotha, don't you even know who you're talkin' to?

Reaper: A child?

Scout: Heh! Maybe this child can kick your ass back to your momma.

Reaper: Try your luck, brat.

Scout: Ooohoo, yeah. Real scary. But seriously, do you _honestly_ want to deal with me? If you haven't heard from that old man bot yet, grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brotha?

His eyes glowed white for a moment, his body vibrated in a quick twitch as he swung his bat around like his Battin' A Thousand taunt before resting it on his shoulder.

Scout: I HURT people.

The two of them ran towards one another and were about to swing their shotgun and baseball bat together.

* * *

 **Next Chapter 5: The Angel Of Death vs The Son Of Zeus, The Deadliest Assassin vs The Shimada Dragonblade**

 ***= I'm trying to bring in some conflict about Saxton's family so, yeah.**

 ****= Some idea of mine(which maybe sadly taken first...*sniff*) for Scout as a lunchbox item. The same BONK! drink but, the can's cover is designed with only yellow and black, instead of red and yellowish orange. The name would be "BONK! Atomic Punch Butterscotch Tachyon" and the jaggy looking star "NOW! With Less Bradyonic Matter AND Chances Of Killable Lethargy!". This is because, from what I have gained from wiki, is that tachyons actually gets faster when their energy depletes at a certain rate. The reason for the star thing is because I'm making it seem as if Scout is a literal tachyon, moving faster as the sugar from his body and the drink decreases, said to bringing him to infinite speed** **. This would seem too dangerous as it can cause Scout to dismember, fall out of bounds and well, die from lethargy, lack of energy.**

 **In-game, this item would allow the Scout the same speed as he usually does or even faster speed, coming from what weapons he equipped. However, all the other players, even his own team, won't be able to move, shoot, call out to Medic(Yes, it's sad but, you're gonna die anyway), but stay still, the same goes for projectiles and bullets. I don't know about Sniper's...sniper bullets and the Short Circuit because those attacks seem to work differently as they maybe programmed to be shot out at an instant.**

 **Of course, this item would be limited. If Scout were to ever walk towards a projectile or a Short Circuit, he gets injured so, he needs to somehow manoeuvre around the bullets and rockets and other crap to the other team and hit them. Oh yeah, you're limited to your bat and you can't use the Sandman to hit the baseball(Although, you can taunt kill like in the old days). Of course, you're still vulnerable to dying by pits, instant death traps, torches and the rest(basically NOT Übercharged like the regular one, just the same old Scout). It's duration is 8-16 seconds but, you can only use it once. You cannot replenish the item with the loadout locker, ammo packs, health packs and it cannot recharge. To do so, you're going to have to die for it(Yup, say goodbye to god-like streaks). Yes, I know that this maybe just like Valve's idea of debuffing the weapons or even worse BUT, through Kinetic Energy via speed and mass, you hit harder than Spy's damage, any of the mercs' taunt damage and much more! Like an entire payload bomb concentrated on your swinging. Thus, this item is more like a little "Straight-To-A-Five-Kill-Streak" helper. When its effect has reached 8-16 seconds, you'll move slow for 2 seconds before going back to your original speed because it's not easy to regain your energy from a very dangerous lethargy, MUCH more dangerous than the original, unless you're Scout who can take beatings from his brothers as a kid, suffer BLU Soldiers' rockets for a long while, hike at Siberia without tools nor a winter coat and took a few breaths from lethargy as he runs around after drinking the regular bonk.**

 *****: I have no idea if what I'm saying is correct or not. I'm just hoping that this would seem quite reasonable since the cloud even made the ground negatively-charged.**

 **And, yes, I made Saxton Hale a bit faulty. I'm sorry but, hey. The machines are supposedly better enough to impress Saxton whereas the TF2 team didn't...probably because they're mainly smarter than the originals. Yes, the needle's stupid but, I had to find a way to make the next chapter anyways. I'm just hyped for comic 6 since Scout is going to play a key role, if I were to remember from the artists.**

 **Sorry for any other faults, I am just trying to ease my agony after the major exams of my final secondary year.**

 **Finally, that's all for that, folks. I'm going to try to do more of this fanfic while finishing Jaune The Evolved vol 1 fanfic so that I can focus more on this one. Do fav, follow, review and share this fanfic! And away I go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two trailer park girls go round the outside.** **Round the outside, round the outside.**

 **MadMacsL0ver** **: Ugh, I know, right? Everytime they come up with dumb crap by putting some real life science into fiction is like an entire surprise of actual amazement but mostly outrageous and bias. And no, I am a regular debater, at least. Unlike the actual Death Battle debaters, there're those from the Internet such as from VS Battle Wiki, real deals, who are just *finger kiss* top-notch fucking great.**

 **They come up with some powerful thoughts on each and every feat of their favourite fiction characters, or hell even real life ones, and also bring in actual science shit into fiction which makes their calculations, understandings of who is comparably good as who, seems legit once all those fictional characters, whose feats those debaters checked, did more feats that are actually quite similar to what the Internet has sensed and thought of.**

 **And, I agree. Downplaying people's abilities is basically downplaying fairness. And, the consequence for that is the downgrading of regular viewers, fans' trust in them because there's** ** _loads_** **of hate for Hulk Vs Doomsday, Street Fighters Vs Mortal Kombat, Raiden Vs Wolverine and Goku Vs Superman.**

 **RANDOM-P4** **: Okay, I may have slept during my classes and not remembering which is which so, thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Which one are the problems? At least, the major ones. Is it the calculations? There shouldn't be anything wrong about them. Is it me saying that I was wrong about this or that or something? If so, I'll try to find time in fixing that.**

 **Then, what heals it? I mean, in the Meet The Medic Outtakes, the liquid even healed Heavy completely and made the BLU Spy head** **Ü** **bercharged forever. You should have also seen the Meet The Medic trailer, seeing him flicking a switch for "** **Ü** **bercharge Ready", along with a little Voltmeter, and then, red electricity. In the outtakes, he discovered** **Ü** **bercharge through electricity as he tried studying his findings of the combination of blood, other liquids, Jarate piss, Sandvich and painkillers so, boom. Red healing liquid plus electricity equals to** **Ü** **bercharge. Also,** **Ü** **ber** **charge** **. For the** **Ü** **bersaw, must be some kind of mechanic that breaks the** **Ü** **ber law, I don't know. It could even be using friction or something, charges the blade and making the red liquid** **charged.**

 **Guest** **: Oh yeah, forgot about that. Thanks for pointing that out as well.**

 **An Peepul** **: Thanks! The correct answer is, they don't know no _thorough_ debating. Of course, I kinda want this to happen. It's my type of debate that I wanted but, less being serious on debating and more on plot bullshit…because this is a story, not a debate. Speaking of, I don't think I should do that, considering the fact that this is mainly suppose to be a story of how two games crossover. Plus, the death battle thing in this story is, what I wanted to be, a one-time only. Buuutt, I can debate right here and now.**

 **This debate between Spy and Widowmaker is very understandable to happen but, now that there's Sombra, I think it'd be Spy vs Sombra or even Reaper and the same o' Sniper vs Widowmaker. But, hey. Let's try it out then.**

 **The main ability that Widowmaker has to easily bypass Spy's cloak is her Infra-Sight. Since it detect heat signatures through walls and objects, it might just go through the cloak anyway. Blizzard also focuses on locomotion(Genji and Hanzo's climbing on the walls and Widow's hook) and pinging (Hanzo's sonar arrows and Widow's vision). And she can use her Infra-Sight multiple times, like in the Alive cinematic.** **Spy has not been seen or said in the lore that his cloak can be undetected through infra-red waves. Thus, it's most probable that she'll have ease in finding Spy forever.**

 **However, even with such high-tech, he isn't that terrible of a combatant. Although Widow can go up structures with ease using her Grappling Hook, she's not going to shoot someone who's on her side. Meaning, he's gonna disguise himself with paper masks. Of course, I believe he does need to understand those people who are with the Talons like Reaper and Sombra. Sure that'd be unfair for him to have such an advantage of the enemy's intel, same for Widowmaker who's allowed to get up to heights that Spy fails to do so. Because, what if the area's a grounded battlefield? Unless Spy's allowed his own grappling hook like in Mannpower, might as well give him the disguises. However, if it were to be a hook fight, Widow's gonna win in evasion, considering she is more experienced.**

 **If we were to say he's allowed the disguises and information, he'd most likely win since he has great impersonations on the mercenaries and deceived all of them, mostly Engie, Medic, even Pyro and Heavy. Why? Heavy is a detective to understand and suspect the Administrator with "Go Here" and can sneak into the Administrator's hideout, tame guard dogs with sandviches, turn those said dogs back at the guys in coats and hats. Pyro's smart enough to make an entire company out of millionaires EACH and made his way through a vent faster than Heavy to the Administrator. Thus, he should be capable of persuading Widow to get back down as Reaper, telling her to go to other areas to snipe the target or something to "complete her mission". Once she's down, he'll follow her from behind and backstab her before she could even fly off to the next edge with her hook. Or go for face-to-face combat which he certainly have done it with another fellow sniper.**

 **Spy's gonna take the win. Spy's the only combatant in the match to be physically faster, more durable and better at close range, since he's only slightly slower than Scout's base speed and has the same health points. Sure, Widowmaker have some close combat skills against the guards on the roof but, Spy has much MUCH more experience on the ground, coming from him defeating hundreds of the mercs' robotic clones when she's very balanced on both close and long with her assault rifle/sniper. Hell, it wasn't easy for her to tackle Tracer, who's more skilled with her Pulse Pistols that are good at close combat while doing her mission. She had to run away from Tracer and go to areas where she'll catch Oxton from surprise or, say, hide a Venom Mine? Thus, with Spy tanking her bullets and quicker, stronger physique, he will win at grounded areas, a fifty-fifty chance against her hook with his disguises but she should win with her hook against his.**

 **And, if she were to kill him without the use of her thermal vision at one point, she won't realise Spy's Dead Ringer corpse, making it an excellent opportunity to catch her off by surprise(Unless that bloody thing make a loud-ass sound-*Ear Rape Dead Ringer sound* JESUS). There's also Snack Attack(Sap Cosmetic) where Spy uses it to eat through Widow's body, like some giant leech.**

 **maltsbarger12206** **: I don't know. Maybe if I make somewhat a love triangle. I'll try something with the two lesbians, the lady and the Scout. Still-**

 **Guest : -might come to just Pauling x Scout and Tracer x Emily. Still wondering.**

 **Guest** **: Here.**

 **Warning** **: I don't own TF2 nor OW. Respective owners are acknowledged.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Angel Of Death vs The Son Of Zeus, The Deadliest Assassin vs The Shimada Dragonblade

Scout rolled under a meatshot from Reaper's Hellfire Shotguns and swung his bat horizontally but missed due to Reaper getting into his smoke-like Wraith form. He used his shadowy presence to clog Scout's eyes, distracting him. With his temporary loss of sight and focus, the demon-like Talon agent put two shots into his back before shotgun-smacking him away. Scout resisted it with a recovery, getting the handle of his Scattergun plunged into his enemy's gut. Backfired once more, Gabriel fired a few more rounds before stomping onto Scout's knee, demobilising him by a far degree and sending him flying through a wooden wall and into a small storage warehouse, packed with boxes of coal. Though surrounded by nothing but meaningless flammable rocks, they were in a tight spot, and the Boston is a slippery and skilled sucker for mind games.

Scout: Ohoh, now you've done it, pal!

Scout fired his Scattergun at Reaper, who chuckled at his plaintive attempt to hit him and tried to elbow his jaw off. Scout slid under his legs and hopped straight at his opened back, drop-kicking it. The kick might have did some humanely irreparable damages to his back, so did it to his fractured leg. Opened and limping, Reaper flinched and turned around to fire again with a golden opportunity, only to miss once more. The Boston muscled up the strength to push his body away from the bullet spread, smacked his head up and around and fired his pistol into his abdominals, damaging it even more. Even with a slightly successful shot at his front shoulder, Reaper still missed a lot from his Hellfire shot to overtake the upper-hand and was countered by a series of attacks Scout whipped out with his baseball bat and Scattergun. The speed demon tossed away his former weapons and picked up a Force-A-Nature and a bottle of Mad Milk from two nearby destroyed Scout bots while Reaper did the same to get freshly loaded Hellfire shotguns.

Reaper: Slippery punk!

Scout: Dat the best you can do? Cuz you suck at this whole 'Grim Reaper' jig!

Reaper: Then why don't you stop moving and take me on straight!

Scout jumped over another bullet spread to smash the Mad Milk bottle onto Gabriel's head and propel him to the ceiling. Thanks to the Mad Milk, he recovered back his strength with his bulletholes and bruises being repaired like some healing factor. He blasted him so far, they carried their fight on into an empty bar, with Reaper falling onto the bartender's table. Scout double-jumped down the balcony, easing his landing. Tauntingly, he laughed at the defeated sight of the hooded Talon agent.

Scout: Phew! That was just too easy!

Reaper: Don't bet on that...

With the benefit that he aimed his gun hiding beside him, Reaper suckered a red laser shot under his trench coat, straight at Scout's sides. He landed at the space in-between the youngster's liver and kidney but straight into his stomach, forcing him to cough out blood. Flinched, he was opened enough for another shotgun blast, backing him to a wall. Within every shotgun spreads were intervals when Scout could not escape in deep agony. With his Reaping passive, Gabriel got back up, patting him off any wood chip and dust on him, cracking his neck and exhaling in relief.

Reaper: You'll be soon begging for the warmth of life as I crush you with the most merciful pain, DEATH.

Scout: Dah, crwap.

He spun his shotguns, showing off a little bit as a revenge-ridicule on him before firing. In the nick of time, Genji sent Widowmaker flying straight at her colleague while swiftly getting into position to deflect away the bullets. Though poorly timed and rushed, he managed to rescue the imbecile in time. Reaper and Widowmaker rolled off to one side of the bar before he stopped each other from any unwanted concussion.

Reaper: Damnit, watch it! I'm-

Widowmaker: Fighting over here? Don't forget we're on the same boat, Reaper. And will you get off of me?

Scout: Woah! You saved my bacon, pal!

Genji: Yeah, just don't get high and mighty because you've "beaten him". This isn't like those robots or regular mercs you had been dealing with. Think better than before.

Scout: What? A man made from machines? A knight who came to cut my head off? A loser with a stick that can do magic and stuff? This is how I play, ninja man.

Genji: Don't call me that.

Scout: Like I said, this is how I play.

 **(Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco)**

Jeremy kicked a stool next to a table at Lacroix, aiding Genji by a pinch with an upper-hand before blocking a few of Gabriel's pellets away with a table. The two offensive characters battled out with parries, blocks and dodges by using their shotguns as melees and guarding weapons to prevent getting their digestive systems pulverised. Genji dolphin-dived straight over the bartender's table and used the forgotten bottles of expired but still flammable liquor as preservers of his shuriken ammunition. The French sniper surveyed the Japanese's intentions and put her Kiss into Assault rifle mode. She was firing a barrage of heat not at him but mostly the wide range of drinks to counteract against his own plan.

Though surveyed, it was not completely thought out as Genji was ready for her to fire at herself, deflecting them back with his ninjaken. She reacted to it by dive-rolling away, kicking down a table and using it as cover for her to fire aimlessly but carefully. Genji felt impatient, sheathed his blade and hugged out a whole set of alcohol with him during his escape.

Widowmaker: You're not getting out ov my sight that easily.

Genji: Mada mada!

He got away from the bullets and the flame-based explosions of all the brandy, whiskey, rum and gin left behind to be ignited, while he double-jumped above to Widowmaker and showered her with a rain of the saved drinks. Whilst using her Grappling Hook to escape to another side of the bar, she was still smashed with at least one or two bottles, drenching her in acidic flammable liquid, and a trail was followed with the main puddle. What made her anxiety level reached its peak was when she was next to dozens of barrels, holding much more paradise that were soon-to-be-flames.

Genji: Yakedo.

Scout head-butted Reaper in the chest before nearly wetting himself from the word 'burn' echoed into his ears. He looked to the other battle, realising the error in Genji's ways.

Scout: Ooh, this ain't good.

Using quick speed, the Shimada slashed his ninjaken at the puddle, the friction sparked a light crawling straight at Widowmaker. The angel flew with darkness, the spider swung her way out, the dragon zoomed out through the balcony window but the speedster struggled. Gabriel tore down the roof with his guns and made a blockage of debris to the main door, diminishing the amount of time for him to escape. Though he struggled for his life, he double jumped onto edges and gradually got out of the room but the boom went off. He was sent flying into the sky, fortunate or not, was falling straight down headfirst and could not angle or stop himself. The Talon agents were chuckling at the dragonblade, the sniper got into position from the peak and the close-combat merc threw away his empty Hellfire shotguns.

Reaper: What kind of fool would think an explosion _with_ his idiotic companion would work out on both of us?

Genji: Idiotic, probably. But his brags of being rigid aren't bluffs. He'll come around. Like right now.

Reaper: What?

Genji kept shifting his eyes up by a little, keeping his whereabout of Scout well and deceiving Gabriel to let his guard down. Widowmaker prepared a charged sniper bullet right at Genji's gut but he butterfly-kicked Reaper while simultaneously dodged her Kiss. Reyes was in the exact spot to catch Scout as he landed on him. Jeremy's head cracked open, smashed, even ripped Gabriel's stomach a new one with pure fall-damage. His head was popped out from his back as they crash through the rooftop they were on, entering another storage room full of coal.

Scout, on the other hand, had his body flopped onto ground like a ragdoll, with no sound of cracked ribs, broken bones or internal bleeding. Instead, he pulled back his head and got up as if nothing ever happened. As Genji zig-zagged around Amélie, Jeremy blinked for a while and discovered what he was wielding at the time, his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol.

Scout: Well, with all these bozos coming around, I think you and I, pocket pistol, are going to be in a lot of fights.

Reaper degraded down into smoke and darkness again, recovering back his stomach by a matter of seconds. They went back into the fight.

Scout: You still want to go on with dis?! This ain't a fight you're goin' to win, dumbass!

Reaper: You thought this is a fight? You'd be joking this entire time but I think you've lost it. This is a chase that you should be fleeing from.

Scout: Wat do you mean?

Two Scout bots dove through the building's windows as well, Bonk! Scout bots to be exact. Slurping up the Atomic Punch from their helmets through their straws, their mechanical beings were shaken up by the hyperspeed adrenaline from the drinks, motion-blurred. They pulled up their metal bats, caffeine-ed up.

Reaper: We knew we weren't up against "old comrades" that we went through thick and thin for so long but a pile of half-thinking, unrelated _morons_ instead. Way. Too.  Unpredictable. And when he has a whole army mimicking all of you, why not fight them with their own fire?

Scout: You gotta be kidding me!

* * *

Meanwhile:

Jane, Morrison, Satya, Misha and Winston were all stuck still to the ground, immobilised by Reaper's Death Blossom Ultimate. Pieces of their nerves fried, like cutting connections to the Internet when you needed it the most in their situations. The only things they could move were their jaws.

Soldier: Well, that went pear-shaped fast! Any bright ideas, ladies?

Soldier 76: N-No. Nothing. Can't raise a finger. Goddamn Reyes.

Heavy: Who?

Soldier 76: Once a friend of ours. Worked on unveiled operations for Overwatch when it comes to necessary but..unauthorised missions.

Winston: Who knew he'd turn on us _with_ our once-called allies. The Talons, that is.

Soldier: And all that happened because?

Soldier 76: Though we tried to hide it all down, they kept us from another few of their own secrets, which they go against protocol and human rights. Illegal crap's what I'm saying.

Soldier: And you're both Americans? By God, I left America and _this_ is what had happened?!

Heavy: D'uh..How did you know this isn't America, Soldier?

Soldier: What? You think I don't read a map? But we're still all Americans, aren't we?

Heavy(nervous): Y-Yes!

Winston: Well whatever will happen, we are from the future.

Soldier: So that's what's going to happen in America?! Now I know what to do! I will make America great again before you sorry excuses for Americans damn it all to hell!

Winston(whispering): But I'm an ape...

Soldier: Engie, get me those sleeping cylinders in those comics I read! Oh wait, you're not Engie.

Symmetra felt irritated by the males' chatty moment and his semi-blinded sight with his large military helmet.

Symmetra: Are we seriously going to stay like this while Scout and Genji are fighting on their own!?

Heavy: Miss is right. Heavy wants to crush black, smokey baby-man and kill him again!

Soldier: Ooh! I got one! If someone could reach to my grenade belt, that'd be helpful.

Winston: But moving our immobile limbs is out of the question. Unless one of our teammates woke up, we're basically dead bodies who are still breathing.

Soldier 76: Guess all we could do is hope that Scout and Genji get out of this alive.

Suddenly, a chirp could be heard, along with the flapping of wings. A white pigeon with bloodstain on its crop and frontal landed safely onto Soldier before pecking on his stomach.

Soldier: Archimedes! You're here! Sniper was right to give Scout another open-surgery! Or because I blew him up once to free you.

Symmetra: That's your pet?

Soldier: It wishes to be a majestic eagle. Just Medic's pigeon.

Soldier 76: Can it help? What's your plan now?

Soldier: Alright, Archimedes, pull the pin from my grenade, ya got that?

The Overwatch agents might not have heard that right but Winston asked anyways.

Winston: What did he just say?!

Soldier: Pull the pin! Don't do anything else and fly away! Understand that, maggot?

Soldier 76: Throughout this shitshow, have you absolutely, completely lost your mind?!

Heavy: No reason to panic, friends! Trust him.

Soldier 76: My head's just next to his belt of grenades! Am I suppose to trust him as he told the damn bird to cook a frag _next_ to me!?

Soldier: Yeah, cause I don't have a soul!

Winston: Okay, that explains too much. He's clearly lost it, Heavy!

Heavy: You are all wrong! His idea will wor-

Archimedes: Whrroo~!

As told, Archimedes pulled out the pin from the grenade to many's surprises and one's delight.

Soldier 76: Aw hell...

Symmetra: We are going to die because of a BIRD?!

Winston: No no no!

Soldier: Yaaay~!

Instead, the pigeon pulled it out of Soldier's belt with its claws, and flew off.

Soldier 76: Oh god, that was too close.

Symmetra: Wonderful!

Soldier: Arrgh, noo...!

Heavy: Nyet!..Nom.

Archimedes dropped the grenade into Heavy's mouth.

Soldier 76/Symmetra(simultaneously): You can't be serious!

Winston: This isn't good.

Soldier: Yeah...

The former Nazi killer quietly and unenthusiastically cheered in envy while the Russian was still wondering when the fragments would start to fly.

Heavy: D'uh..How long does boom go off agai-?

During his sentence, his head splattered across the dirt. Though his body remained headless and the heroes were still shaken, Heavy respawned back in the Visitor's Centre, with the portraits of the three Hales, Barnabas, Bilious and Saxton himself, placed on the walls next to displays of hats. A delighted grin crossed his face.

Heavy: Ha Ha! Yes! Now, to help metal man and baby-man. First, Svetlana!

He equipped his Tomislav from his locker, geared with a basic shotgun and Killing Gloves of Boxing and chomped down on a Dalokoh's Bar the last minute. He rushed out of the respawn room and followed the sounds of gunfire and shockwaves to assist Genji and Scout.

* * *

Back to the fight:

Whereas Shimada was given the slip multiple times by Amélie, Scout was escaping from the clutches of two Scout bots by pulling down coal, debris, equipments, items, anything too much for the mimics to pull away around the town to block their path to getting him. Yet, they still found their ways around the routes with hyperspeed in seconds. Their chase went on until he was cornered by his own barricades and the two bots that were followed by Reaper. The machines smacked their metal bats lightly on their palms like cops with their batons ready to beatdown.

Reaper: No where to run, no where _else_ to die.

A swipe to the stomach made him cough out his spit, then a slap to the face broke a front tooth, and the Scout bots riddled him with pain-stacking, fearsome beatings of pure sound-breaking power. It was like hearing ten miniguns firing at Scout, just remove the 'Bang!' noises the barrels made. Scout became nothing but a pulp. Bruises of absolute brutal, blunt hits tensed his flesh and some wounds were like tender, minced meat. Fortunately, compared to a certain Russian, it was like any Wednesday of Critical hits to the jaw.

Scout: *cough* H-Heh! That all you got, ya stinkin' robots!?

Scout Bots: **[Not even close, pal!]**

Scout: Huh? Now, I'm starting to understand why they all hate me...

With insane endurance, the Boston had yet to back down as he tried to dodge one of their blinding punches. Just then, a surge of adrenaline coursed through his body. It felt like a feather, it felt like fully waking up in the morning with coffee, it was a familiar, blurring sensation of velocity. A Scout bot's fist was so close to his face, it was ready to pop his eye out. Reaper stayed still, intimidating as always but stuck still like a Terracotta statue. He managed to duck underneath it at a similar speed with them, still confusing Jeremy. Another swing of the bat was coming in, that time it got visibly faster than before. Though, it was still nothing to him to outpace.

Scout: **Da hell's happening? My voice! But, I ain't drinking anything yet!**

The Bonk! bots' motions were accelerated by time and it was getting much more difficult for the offensive mercenary, forcing him out of his thoughts on the bizarre. Thus, he took the chance to break their arms and knees with muscle-aching efforts before charging straight at Reaper.

Scout: **Oh yeah! You've done it now!**

However, his whole sensation went off, his body got a lot heavier than before and his brain function slower and sub-consciously, eyes losing life.

Scout: **Dah** **cr** wap.

As his body flopped and tackled Reyes down, he was still alive but barely breathing, sweating on every inch of his body. His heart rate had reached down to a fatal pulse. Even when the Scout bots kept circling around with useless, non-supportive limbs in sonic speed, Reaper already had Scout's future-corpse in custody, still in an uncomfortable way. Though he did not look much, he is over 60 kilograms, squashing down on his knee.

Reaper: Why do idiots keep falling onto me?!

Heavy: Little tiny coward! Scout may be dead but I am not done with you yet! And I promise you, numbness for today, _PAIN_ for tomorrow.

Misha cracked his neck before firing his Tomislav with much glory and pride at him. Reaper simply Wraith-ed through his bullets and drop-kicked him, although Heavy laughed it off like it was nothing new. He retaliated by grabbing onto his leg and throwing him down to the ground, like Hulk battering his inflated god of mischief around. With precise gunshots to the face, Reaper got him to let go and fled to recoup. Luckily, the destroyed Soldier and Demoman bots still left their rocket and grenade launchers scattered across the plain respectively, convenient for him to toss away his bullet-based weapons and fire away explosions to his heart's content.

Heavy: Aauuugh!

Heavy took a three rockets head-on and two ricochet grenades from behind whereas trying to get closer to him. He jogged off to take cover and thought it through to deal with someone surrounded with too many explosives to endure. He got the immediate idea from the word 'surrounded'. Why not use the wielders and even it out. So, Misha picked up any sizeable counterpart of the demolition-crazy mercs that were mostly cut down by bullets and swords. He threw them at any incoming projectiles heading his way while picking up more and walking closer. The alloys were certainly enough to absorb the very missiles and shelled dynamites manufactured to oppose their originals. Heavy reduced Gabriel's perimeters with less bodies to throw but with further weapons for him to utilise.

Reaper: God damnit!

Panicking, he deployed out his personal grenade launcher for use. However, Heavy closed the muzzle of the grenade launcher with his Killing Glove of Boxing and let the grenade blow up on his palm in order to dismantle the gun. Gritting at the risk of his action, the benefits were worth it. As the ghastly stone-cold killer tried to escape, the obese Russian snatched onto his neck to prevent him from doing so. Before he could pummel him down until his gloves would start to glow red with crits, a Soldier bot with only his torso connected to its head was crying for repairs.

Soldier Bot: [Medic! Meddiiic! Doc-]

Its head was crushed down to scraps, screws and circuits, giving Heavy a huge advantage when red electricity sparked out of the gloves. A hook to his gut propelled Reaper away, the area he was punched at had a severe burn of extreme heat. His darkness-like cells smoked and he was about to be in far worst pain once he switched to his Tomislav and transferred his crits to the gun. The bullets it fired was laced with red energy and a miniature red explosion would form and tear down anything each bullet collided with. Almost anything when it only scraped off of the particles of Reaper's Wraith form. He was able to get away from the charade of pure tarnation with a few bullet graces.

Heavy: AAAHAHAHA! Cry some more!

Heavy's moment of crits was up and all that was left in the field was a wider ground, buildings in his line of fire timbered and perished with Reaper getting out of his nigh-invulnerable ability. He picked out two more of his shotguns and stated.

Reaper: You'll be the one doing the weeping.

Like a Death Blossom, Reaper's guns bloomed and destroyed, a burst of lasers spewing like a gatling gun ravaged Heavy. Heavy jumped to cover, he was clearly turning into paste from energised heat. A pair of large Heavy bot fists caught his attention, not inconvenient to the eye as it was more of a step-up. Heavy threw away his Killing Gloves Of Boxing, chomped down on his Dalokohs Bar chocolate, his cover was being penetrated and torn down by a ray of lasers.

Reaper: Get out, coward. You're not seeing another day.

Heavy: Heavy will tell you, where you go so wrong!

The gunfire was getting out of hand and the Russian made an awfully well-done barrel roll, bolting to the fists, taking them off and plunging his own for a metallic defence mechanism. Wires, mechanics, gears and money were crushed down inside the melee weapon when desperation called. He fist-bumped himself and charged through the direct Death Blossom.

Heavy: My Fists! They are made Of STEEL!

Reaper's Ultimate was sorely muscled through, though Heavy was still being drained off of blood and flesh, and he was punched to both the gut and stomach by his humungous knuckles. The gore all came from his eye being bulged out, his intestines and stomach heat-drilled and had his whole bicep skinned out into a bone. The tank took too much damage, falling to his limit but not his knees. He was still standing, just a sitting duck with his head high to the hunter. Reyes rejuvenated back by gunning him down to the floor. He leisurely strolled towards him and pointed his gun to his grounded temple.

Reaper: I only tranquilized the moronic task force and beat up you idiots but I haven't killed _any_ of you the moment I step foot into this place. I've been chasing Morrison and his team for hours, sucked into here and got my mission nearly blown, most likely because of you new faces. And it's been an _eternity_ for me to finally exact vengeance! Both healers are down, the god is stripped of golden power, Widowmaker's got Genji at the moment, **I am going to enjoy THIS...**

Heavy: Stoopid coward with skeleton mask, green-lighted ninja can beat purple-face like Demoman with Eyelander and Sniper.

As he said that, Widowmaker was strolling casually with a Heavy Mitten carrying Genji's severely damaged body, his left chest had a bleeding gaping hole and the circuits of his robotic armour sparked with no end of current. To further deduce their defeat, she maliciously ordered her mechanical assistant to throw his life-leaving body next to Heavy, not a slight response in pain uttered from his mouth.

Widowmaker: You may be right. But, we don't play fair.

* * *

It was during the moments of Heavy respawning to the Visitor's Centre, Genji followed her beyond the small settlement's boundary, out in the desert. She ducked under and jumped over his swipes and forced heat onto him but the moment her bullets fly, they came right back to strike her. And with no medkits scattered around. Widowmaker held onto both her gun and a piece of scrap metal that fell off of the robots, implanting it into a rock she then hid behind. After experiencing the same pain and understanding the dragon, she had a plan of overcoming his tactics.

Widowmaker: I hope this works.

She fired another sniper round, he deflected it back but as predicted and it went straight to the metal sheet she was able to hide in the heated moment. The bullet bounced back to him and, with his guard caught off, he diverted it mistakenly to his foot. Widowmaker followed on with a rapid fire as he was stumbling from lost balance. Unlike his crippled footing, his cyborg protection managed to absorb the shocks, giving him the recovery necessary.

Genji: It's over!

He swung his blade at her, missing her by inches once she hopped backwards. Delivering another sniper bullet to his head, she believed herself to be victorious before the Shimada threw a shuriken in its way, stopping themselves in their opposite tracks. With Iaijutsu techniques, he unsheathed his Dragon Blade, struck his own star and sheathed it back to its scabbard with blinding speed, the same green-aura dragon appeared around him for only a millisecond. Like a gun's hammer to the shot, the four-sided throwable ninja object slashed her by her night vision goggles, the shockwave it projected as it spun knocked her down.

Genji: Mizu no yō ni nagare.

Widowmaker: And sting like a bee.

She smirked, even though he stole title as victor. Just then, the Heavy Mitten snuck behind him with silent steps, to the trained ears of a stealthy ninja, and punched him, however light or massive, Genji felt an urge to laugh. Uncontrollable laughter flooded his mind as he could not help but burst into tears of forced joy. Looking back, he found another bot taking the stance of a cowboy. And then, a electronic 'pow' turned the tables so absurdly and easily.

* * *

Heavy: Ohhh, it is sad day...

Reaper: Any last words?

He looked back to the duplicated with the Holiday Punch on its fists, and a light bulb lit up. He nodded and pointed a two-finger gun at his face, confusing him. Widowmaker thought similarly about what he was doing, and looked back to the robot, who politely waved at her. She rudely ignored when realising what he was scheming.

Heavy: Yes!

Reaper: You've lost your mind, haven't you?

Widowmaker: Reaper, look ou-!

Heavy: Pow!

Half of his face imploded into dust, forcing his brain waves to quickly command a trigger pull and thus killing Heavy, as he himself temporarily killed Reaper. Widowmaker gritted her teeth in silence, the second phase of attack was being dramatically prolonged now that her partner was bested by logic-breaking magic. Only two left against a valkyrie pumped full of Australium, things were not looking up for her and Grey Bot, and it got so much worse inflamed by a series of explosions.

 **(When The Saints Go Marching In [covered] by St. Snot)**

Soldier, like the American eagle he is, soared in the sky from above by rocket jumping with his grenade belt empty of grenades. He flipped his Market Gardener out to critically sever the Heavy Mitten's head off, a clean, red-electric sweep tore it down like a flaming sword to cold beef. Landing with his knees often falling apart by fall-damage, he shrugged off and greeted her while reloading.

Soldier: Hello again.

Firing a rocket straight at the ground, he psychotically got both of them injured by the blast. Fortunately, it forced her to drop her double-purposed gun. As she picked herself up, she rushed to her gun, unaware of Scout kicking it away from her grasp.

Scout: Miss me?

The snark was followed with a golf-swing of his bat to her face, rag-dolling her backwards. The French had took too much damage from just two idiots and an Overwatch agent when she start spitting out her chilling blood.

Widowmaker: Zis is going downhill...

Her statement was all the more accurate from the battle cries of the entire banded team of heroes and mercenaries, awoken and enraged. Mercy, reunited with her Caduceus Staff, and Medic rejuvenated all injuries of the nearly disabled victims of Reaper's previous Death Blossom and were overhealing Pharah and Lúcio respectively to pick up speed. She grunted out of frustration and used her grappling hook to strangle Scout before throwing him to Soldier. Their balance were off, her moment shined and she took it without any precaution. Using the same hook, she fished back her rifle, picked up the nearly-regenerated Reaper and fled with a zip straight to the carrier tank. Demoman launched himself with a sticky bomb, ascending him to the height they were currently in the motion with his Eyelander out.

Demoman: Have at 'em, lads!

Eyelander: **HEADS HEADS HEEAADSSS!**

A clear decapitation and the splitting of her torso could have ended them but with a Hellfire shot to the right eye, the Scotsman fell back by the force of the shot and was caught by Pharah slowly descending themselves down to Medic. The rest of the army went guns blazing on them, only getting the least successful shots from a far distance that required a Sniper. Convenient as it was, Sniper took aim at the thread they were clinging their lives on but was interrupted by a side-stab of a Spy bot. A whole new squad of formidable machines were giving the Talon agents the time to escape, sacrificing their metal for them. But Scout did not like the idea of a victory not in full.

Scout: Oh, no you don't. Not that you've messed with us, you've messed with me!

Soldier: Yeah! Your white flag does not stop American bullets! And when I meant by American bullets,

Scout: H-Hey! Put me down, dumbass!

Soldier: I meant by flying city boys!

Jane threw Jeremy up and rocketed him, while airborne, into the skies with an explosion propulsion. He screamed with his wits frightened to bleach-clear skin, his arms stiffened to the point he was stuck holding onto his Atomizer out of fear. However, noticing that Soldier's fatal plan was working, he gathered the bravery to act and struck his newly modelled bat at Widowmaker's shoulder blade, forcing her to lose grip to her rope by the mini-crit puncture. Scout continued to pummel Reaper with more mini-critical, bone-shattering blows as they descended down.

Reaper: How the-Unf! Hell did you-Argh! Get back so-Aof! EASILY?!

Scout: Simple. I died out of a heart-attack.

Reaper: What the hell are you meaning?!

Scout: Death can suck it!

Soldier: Another parting gift, you German bastards!

Roadhog: What are you-RRRAAAAA!

Scout: What?!

Reaper: Oh no. Not again!

Widowmaker: Oh merde-!

Soldier wanted to add more salt to the wound by sending Heavy's corpse and Roadhog after them as well. Their size and weight crushed them all into pancakes with the pattern of the ground on their crushed bodies. Junkrat punched him from the top of his head in anger that he would do that to his best mate.

Junkrat: Oi! What's wrong with you!? You can't throw my best mate like that! They're already caught by that similarly scrawny guy!

Doe tilted his head 90 degrees upwards so as to look at the hair-lit demolition through the gap of his helmet, giving the sternest look which could only be intensified more by his own American spirit and soul.

Soldier: What was that, English maggot?!

Junkrat: ...Crikey.

With that, he shovel-smacked him to the top of the pile, adding slightly more weight than usual. He went on a Sergeant-fury rampage, throwing anyone close to him at the body pyramid, Torbjörn, Symmetra, Soldier 76, Zarya, Lúcio and other more who would inevitably be used as a building block.

Winston: Soldier, that's enough! You don't have to-Oh my god, how the hell are you-!

Soldier: NOTHING INFURIATES ME MORE THAN CALLING AN AMERICAN COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF RETARDED BY AN ENGLISH MAN CARRYING A CAR TYRE!

Pharah: Should we..help them?

Mercy: I mean...

The two had a quick conversation between one another while fifty feet off ground as Tracer was holding onto the Egyptian's jetpack, afraid.

Tracer: Please don't drop me.

As he finished off Winston and Medic, he gently walked past Demoman's half-healed body and brought Engineer's level 3 Sentry Gun into the mix, which left the McCree and Conagher to fend for themselves.

Engineer: ...Darn. Auhaugh!

McCree: Awh, hell! No no no-!

Soldier: AARRRRGGH!

Finally, a mountain of defeated villains, heroes, mechanics and retards was formed by another retard who was lost in a spiritual rage. The art could be seen, if it were to be taken as a joke, when somehow, only one of the offensive classes of Team Fortress 2 had overpowered the entire team of mercs and a group of time-travelling heroes, while only allowing Pyro to sit on the top playing "Hike the Everest".

Widowmaker and Reaper crawled their way out, limbs completely splattered into inflated meat balloons and wished out of the braindead's hellhole arena. Just before they could scurry away to be out of their hair, Margaret came back, being the complete embodiment of wrath and Australium. She came back with a Scout bot's decapitated head. She was fuming like a mad woman.

Margaret: And where *wheeze* do you think *inhale* you're going?! HUH!?

The once edgy duo were starting to understand karmic fear, towards what was their humiliating defeat. Sniper stood next to her, had his arm patched with a medium med-pack and readied a jar of piss, striking Widowmaker's heart to the extreme fright.

Sniper: Hehe, *points at his Jarate* Sniping's a good job, mate!

Widowmaker(mortified): N-No...No!

The de-cloaking Spy chuckled, forty meters away from Jane's sight, clearing his throat. He picked up Winston's Tesla Cannon and threw it onto Gabriel as it was still functioning, keeping his muscles tensed and involuntary. Using his amazing acting skills and Soldier's unawareness of Reaper's personality, Spy used the Reyes' voice and insulted Soldier even more.

Spy(with Reaper's voice): That all you got, you American letdown!?

Soldier: *panting* GGGNNAARRRGGH! AAUUAAAUAARRGH!

Spy: Good luck! Pfhahahaha oho *snorts twice* Ohahahaha *snorts* Ahahahaha! *cloaks*

Reaper: Oh for fu-!

Soldier: AAAAARRRRRHHH!

Sniper: Bombs away!

And with that, Reaper and Widowmaker's screams of brutal harassment and victimisation echoed to the dying Scout bot's comms, giving a clear audio of absolute anguish from the monsters Grey Bot opposed. Grey ignored the cries for help and slowly retreated his carrier tank full of machines away from Coal Town.

Widowmaker: G-Grey, save us!

Grey Bot: [Uhhhmm...No.]

Reaper: TRAITOROUS PRI-AAAHHH!

Grey Bot: [I should be going back to...the Overbot project. Away from there.]

* * *

Half an hour later:

The group was cleaning up the remains of their mechanical enemies whilst taking a breather, collecting the money dropped by the robots and scrap metal that can be recycled or reused for future crisis. As Engineer and Heavy tied both Soldier and Widowmaker up and kept Reaper in an air-sealed, ballistic glass chamber with an oxygen tank, Margaret used a similar device made by Mann Co. instead to absorb a sum of her Australium in her bloodstream and into Hale's.

Saxton Hale: So that's what I missed, huh? Seemed boring.

Margaret: More so, annoying.

Saxton Hale: And they informed me about the radiation dispersing throughout the land again. Must be a leakage right outside Mann Co. Industries. Will get onto that. What's more important, the fight with me was amazing! It would be profitable if we have an arena dedicated to fighting machines just like my doppelgänger, only they don't sound Texas instead! And if they could pay for it,

Margaret: Hale.

Saxton Hale: That'll be it! *whips out brick phone* Bidwell! Get the scientists to cook up more of these, uh, what are they called again?

Margaret: Firstly, they're nanomachines. Secondly, can we stop with these ridiculous attractions, Sax? They're getting out of ha-!

Saxton Hale: Thanks, Maggie! Yeah, get them analysing this stuff when the pick-up crew comes for the pieces. What's that? The scientists are brain-drained from Australium? Well, get them to drink up more of that o' magic gold of the country! We're running low on Australium, especially Australia? And my vault of back-up Australium was stolen?! Ah, yes. Forgotten about Grey and his vile robots. Looks like we'll be finishing up our last dose, Mags!

Margaret: *sigh* Finally, at least losing something valuable had made him saner than before-

Saxton Hale: WHILE the scientists will follow protocol of making more Australium instructed by themselves! Also, any the hazard extraction team, Mann Co. let out a big one in the sewage. Bidwell, get a move on.

Bidwell: Right away, sir.

Margaret: ...I'm just gonna lie down here.

Bidwell: And about the sewage system, sir.

Saxton Hale: What's the problem, Biddy?

Bidwell: The radiation, um, seeped into biohazard suits, sir.

As Mann Co. had a sudden industrial crisis, Mercy treated Demoman's eye before it could get infected and he had to live on blind and for hire.

Mercy: Are you alright?

Demoman: Aye, thanks! I thought me sight's gone forevar! Oi. Where me bottle go?

Mercy: I think it's best to forget about it. Your liver's getting even more problematic to fix.

Demoman: But dat's the complete opposite! My liver loves me! She needs me rum, woman!

Mercy: No, Medic would agree to disagree. I believe you've had enough.

Demoman: Auuch! Me mother Tilly...

Patting his back, Mercy gave a sly wink at Pharah, who gave his half-empty cider and the rest of his stock to Pyro to dispose of. Pyro ceased the opportunity only as it being the idea of turning actual rum into baking powder with his Rainblower. Instead, it was the child-like being incinerating it into dust. Spy bent down to Angela and whispered.

Spy: I advised not. Medic had already studied his body demotion to find alcohol dependence.

Mercy: Ooohh...

Pharah: Oh no.

Pyro: Mmrmmph? (Oh No?)

Demoman: Ack! Nooo...

The black Scottish fainted to the thought of a week without his drink, it was another whole nightmare he had to push through. Genji, on the other hand, was improperly sharpening his ninjaken with only his cyborg nails, least removing the blunts. Lúcio came over to check up on him, but noted the huge missing piece of armoury on his chest plate.

Lúcio: Damn, Genji. That's some gunfire they were packing, cut right down into titanium. You doing alright?

Genji: Yes. I thought I had it. Foolish to think it all came down to me, Scout and them. But somehow,

He looked to Heavy, who had to show Zarya how he was able to counter Gabriel's quicker and more offensive nature by obliterating a wooden barrel with his trademark taunt kill "Showdown" after respawning and coming back to the same spot he died the second time. The Brazilian and Russian, too, were applauded by his unknown power to kill without touching his target.

Genji: They didn't use a gun for this.

Lúcio: That...doesn't make sense. Guess that's what they would say, "In Russia, you shoot without a gun"?

Genji: It don't think that works with the joke. If it's something you usually do, the something you did "do you" based on its purpose. Still...

Lúcio: Yeah, I'm dumbfounded too. But, that got me wondering. Why haven't we seen this in the future?

Genji: Who knows? Besides, we can't tell if this world's actually our past, could be a whole new world Winston got us into. Like different currency.

Winston: My goodness, never seen Australian bills like this in history! So my theory was right!

The ape was picking up the bundle of cash collected and counted by Scout and Engineer of the revenue they earned.

Engineer: Theory of time-travel?

Winston: Yes.

Lúcio(with a sly smile): You were saying?

Genji: With different faces on the paper.

Winston: Oh, what a fair maiden. Mary Reibey. And Reverend John Flynn,

Genji: ...for different quantity of the money-

Winston: On this 20 dollar note!

Scout: Why do you know all of d'ese?

Lúcio: Look, he's right. We've time-travelled. Stop arguing.

Genji: I know. Just don't want to admit defeat in a debate I started.

Santos snickered at Genji's broken pride whereas Soldier 76 gave an applause at the fine job his team did with the help of strangers, able to capture two of Talon's top people.

Soldier 76: Thank you, really. We couldn't have done this without you.

Spy: Don't mention it, friend. But now that we've cleaned up your mess, I believe you should leave us be to continue our professions and back to your home. Or,

The French readied his hand to his revolver as Soldier 76 sightedly tightened his grip to his Pulse Rifle.

Spy: Are you going to arrest us in this time, 'officer'? This is mercenaries you're surrounded in.

Soldier 76: Heh! And Junkrat and Roadhog are recruits of this small team. We could but as long as you don't bring anyone innocent into war, you're in the clear. In fact, why don't you come work for us in the future?

Spy: I've watched enough movies to find time-travel 'corruptive'. Would we not cause some paradox?

Soldier 76: With you all unknown and lost in history, perhaps? I don't think they'll know you're all from the past.

Spy: And the past remembering?

Soldier 76: Even you guys would just find it as any other job. I'm told crazy by Hale and I'm seeing insane within your group, so I'm sure your loved ones would send you straight to the asylum.

Spy: I'll take that as a compliment.

Soldier 76: Still, it's affirmative that we don't have the necessities to get back to our time. And Winston can confirm it with you.

Winston: Hm? Ah, yes. It would take much time to recreate the accident with a Chrono Reverser and a Photon Structure Stabiliser Symmetra had helped me with. Also, we will need to form a positive portal specifically to the same time that we left.

Soldier 76: I'm sure you'll figure this out without a lecture for us, Winston.

Winston: Yes, my apologies. I'm still very fascinated about time-travel, reliving history. It must be centuries back then. What year is this anyway?

Spy: 1975.

Winston: Oh, well that's just..101 years ago from our present. But this is still gonna be like a field trip to memory lane. The problem is, even if we have gone through the same protocols, there were multiple attempts led to failures. And my notes of past tries might not come with me into the breach so we needed to burn off the money.

Scout: Well, if it's money ya need, ya could work for dem Mann brothers. They'll pay you handsomely for raiding the space their father had to give them to. Still won't let a grudge off and fought for...more than a hundred years? Even death, they don't wanna stop.

Soldier 76: That's...

Spy: Sad, yes. But, their industries are very _VERY_ financially capable from start. And all you need to know is that there are two companies to work for, the Reliable Excavation Demolition, or the Builders League United, obviously specialising "demolitions and constructions".

Tracer: That's what we're going to have to work for? Construction labour?

Scout: What about the RED Industries?

Tracer: Exploding antique cities and mines should cost more than manually tearing them down and mining.

Spy: Correct. But we don't look like workers, do we?

Tracer: Engineer is.

Spy: And the only construction employee in costume. The Mann brothers control half of the world's governments each secretly, while getting us to fight over land for their moronic, bloodthirsty rivalry. Demolitions are happening.

Demoman woke up for a second in belief that they were mentioning him.

Demoman: Yeah!

Spy: Constructions 'repairing'.

Engineer: Heh! Dummies.

Spy: A good reason to trust the companies, leaving us to work in peace. So you won't have to be afraid about "bystander safety".

Zarya whispered to Soldier 76, feeling the need to address the Devil's deal that they were accepting soon.

Zarya: You think we should let this happen? It is now the companies that we should take precautions of.

Spy: But we are being paid by them.

Engineer: Without work, we're as broke as twigs.

Symmetra: And I guess if you don't want that to happen,

Medic: Ve might have to vight!

The two respective groups saturated to those that were in for the money and those who had to stop the filth on Earth. Soldier did an eye to eye gesture at Junkrat, who unwillingly put up his Total Mayhem, while Sniper beamed at his colleague doing his taunt. Demoman was rubbing off his drowsiness, aware of the situation not the point of losing his job, but losing his motivation to cut off some heads with Eyelander, and was facing at Pharah, closing her helmet shut, and Genji, who now understood of Medic's limb-reattaching technology and would not hold back.

Engineer put up a smile and scratched the itch of his nose, being targeted by Torbjörn and Symmetra, where the Indian was scoffing quietly at Lúcio. Tracer and Roadhog were the most delighted for a comeback against Scout and Pyro.

Tracer: You have no idea how much I've waited for this.

Scout: Hey! Finally, another girl who's actually interested in me. This time I didn't have to flirt that much. Or at all!

Tracer: No I'm not!

Roadhog: Roadkill, poser. Roadkill...

The innocent one realised what he just said and wondered how the future calls the past an imposer if he was the second to use a gas mask. But Pyro was more fixated to the pun Roadhog made.

Pyro: ...Mrrmph? Mmrgh mm mmh huddah! (...Really? Look who needs a spanking!)

As bad blood meant business with boiling blood, Lúcio and Winston were only the most gentlemen-like in the distrust but were still cautious of the oncoming battle, and Zarya, Heavy, Mercy and Medic were not fond of fighting fellow friends whom they already made relations with. The agents did felt quite betrayed and still had to stick with what was the better for the world's corruption and the mercenaries knew what they were going through, but no one could lose a job that supplied so much. Reaper was cackling behind his cracked mask and dried mouth, at the possibility of the idiots killing their arch nemesis or the idea of Overwatch cutting ends with short allies. Either way, one of them were going to die and that would bring more distrust. Widowmaker, well...

She was at a state of collapse where her brain could not register under the circumstances of being covered in urine.

Jack thought about it even deeper as the judge. He did found them a great help to the team, and they did give a reason why bystanders would not be killed due to their actions. They could even be potential heroes and would bring the better in the places they visited, the ground they stood would flourish with green if he redirect their purposes. There had to be a way to resolve against a possible threat that could deduce their numbers in death by adding more to their numbers.

Soldier 76: ...When we were entrusted as an organisation of heroes, governments around the globe have given every inch of confidential files. I remembered once of how they were all connected like Overwatch, of many races united..but to two companies.

Genji: Let me guess, another reason that this world's actually the past?

Soldier 76: I had forgotten the names but RED and BLU do ring a bell. They had been exposed to the public of lies. Yet, those lies were nothing too life-threatening, the jobs were just as dangerous as their intended purposes. There were actual miners, demolitions and workers. Just taking more money off from civilisation. Again, the only purpose of the two companies were the brothers' hatred for each other. If from what they're saying is true, no one has really died directly because of them but other mysterious incidents that involved them, and if I'd forgotten about two world companies bearing their names just because of a blunt competition between blood, then there's no problem with the corrupted CEOs if they're dead and fighting only each other, is there?

Medic: Not vreally.

Sniper: Probably still having a hissy battle in your time for another century.

Soldier 76: Then it's settled, squad.

Morrison lowered Soldier and Junkrat's weapons down from pointing and formally addressed.

Soldier 76: We're now no-good mercenaries of BLU and RED. Though we have to suck up to senile buffoons and it isn't what we do, we do need to go back to our time. Whatever it takes. Pleasure to be working with you all.

Heavy: The pleasure comes from guns shooting.

Winston: You sure this is a good idea?

Soldier 76: We've been through the most advanced technology, took out the most-wanted assassin, and fend off a dark organisation. This isn't too bad.

During their rejoice, the Administrator, brushed with light to only be deduced by Pauline as a shadowy figure on a chair, wheezed her quietly and painfully.

Administrator: .. _you know what to do_...

Miss Pauline, grieving over a dying human being that was younged and then decaying, nodded in response. With a steady amount of Australium was delivered by Saxton to her in maintenance of her life, her immortal machine improved by Engineer still ran thick with its power. In her quickest story, when it was believed that the last mounts of Australium was used for a rocket's paint job, the elder suffered damage to her body, face, flesh. And thanks to the last ingenious juices of Hale's scientists, they managed to save her in the midst of decomposition.

That was three months ago, the adventures of Team Fortress 2 led on to no end, a timeless alternative. And from now, her golden, glorious beauty was shackled by cracks as disturbing as visible veins. She was not done with her job yet.

Pauline took one more look behind her and left her with the screens in Bilious Gorge. Compared to her, her less-mechanical lively mind ran with 'There has to be a way or a machine to get her back to health'.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN**

Chapter 5: New enemies, new strategies

* * *

 **I'm still hoping for the next comic of Team Fortress 2. That way, I'll have to indicate that this'll be how it continues instead of whether or not the Administrator dies in the next comic since, welp, she doomed herself by months to an hour tops. Sooo, yeah. Her backstory got me on the edge of my seat more than Medic's death. And this is what I tried to finish during school. Please enjoy as I do my exams.**


	6. Sorry, this won't work at all

**For those awaiting for another chapter, I deeply apologise for this. I won't be continuing A Past And The Future for now. Due to multiple occurrence in the real world, and the massively growing lore of Overwatch, I just seem to be out of focus on the fanfic considering I didn't had that much thought on Overwatch's world, or should I say in my fanfic 'The Future'. It seems out of my hand to continue on but if I could pull some strings that can work out, I would. But that's not all. In fact, it's mostly about Overwatch's disadvantage/con/issue that Team Fortress 2 doesn't have. Characters.**

 **Blizzard want us to love one too many characters that would include the same weapons as Team Fortress 2 but change some mechanics of it.**

 **Ana's sniper = Sniper's Sydney Sleeper + Medic's Crusader's Crossbow**

 **Genji's Deflect + Lucio's Soundwave = Pyro's Airblast**

 **Sombra's Hack/EMP = Spy's Sapper**

 **Orisa's minigun laser + Fortify = Heavy's Brass Beast**

 **Torbjörn = Dwarf Engineer**

 **Doomfist = Saxton Hale but does not that really have that "ONE PUUUUUNCH" feel**

 **Then there are those out of TF2 that I can't really remember or tell from. Some of them would be original, others not so much. But that's besides the point. Overwatch continues to grow well for others. But to me, I just got bored. I believed it was at Moira then I stopped to care. Ana felt like a good person to come in to the story. It sums up well with the disbanded team. Sombra is best girl COME AT ME. Orisa was a meh since it's just a centaur robot of Zarya and instead of a beam, it's a laser minigun.**

 **Doomfist was just there but not that interesting. I mistake him for a Tank and of course, has to be a Offensive but let's be honest, who cares of what class at this point? I already see every class in TF2 the same deal except for Scout since he recently lost his ONLY CRITICAL combo weaponry which Uncle Dane and other sore losers were so leaking-pissed about when EVERY OTHER CLASS EXCEPT SCOUT HAS CRITS. And thanks to the Fister of Doom and Dane, who cares at this point?**

 **Moira takes a big turn but the cake as well. On a positive note. She's the best in being a support for the bad guys considering the supposed 'reunited Overwatch' team has already Zenyatta, Ana and let's not forget Mercy. Three healers on the hero team! And just one! I'm hoping Zenyatta joins the dark side or get mind controlled or some shit and helps the enemy..Hey, that's not a bad idea for my fanfic. Anyway, Moira helps the bad guys in healing, that's good. She even has a Kamehameha, neat. Can't be a vampiric Reaper doing all the work. Of course, her backstory was strange in changing Reaper when I thought it was Mercy who did so. Which is then I realise, it's just going to be 'Eh? Fuck this, I'm out'. Something I predicted for myself in the future. It did happen.**

 **Brigitte was by far the unnecessarily necessity in the game and in the story's fight. She should stay at home safe but I felt she should fight in** ** _my_** **fanfic, not really in Overwatch's story. There's enough heroes around to fight but she seemed more like an OC coming to reality for the actual final battle. And Overwatch started little in years. At least end at 6-8 years. So, she shouldn't be in the game. She would be best suited for the story and as an NPC while also useful in my story.**

 **Then there's Wrecking Ball or whatever..*sigh* It works, it just works in Overwatch. Robots? Psh too easy. Gorillas? On the moon. Hamster of the same father of Winston? Fucking stays in Junktown and not search around to find Winston and collaborate. At least, that was what I get from first-impressions of the origin trailer. And there it was, I just can't handle OW. It's TF2 but terribly fanfic-ed. Ironic and Hypocritical? Maybe. I just can't handle everything they throw at us anymore and there would be more heroes I'm no longer interested. I'm suppose to be in touch with all these characters that aren't even that memorable in satisfaction but in the same feeling as Sonic OCs.**

 **The comics, the old characters they interact, the lore around the world is too much for a moron like me. That's why it's just dead. This fanfic's dead. What I wish they would do is that these smart people, high-tech and shit would try to invent something new. Like Symmetra, new weaponry. Buffs and Nerfs in abilities or re-shape them into something new. I would try to find how they would be good in the story. They could try not to put the story all over the place. Yes, TF2 did that as well but they were able to make it more intriguing in giving more to the story of the same 9 classes. Because those same 9 classes are 9 people I can forever have stuck in my head. Not a possible 70+ heroes I can't tolerate.**

 **That's what makes TF2 easier. I wanted this fanfic to be easier. Yet, OW has to make this harder in characters. And TF2 comics already focuses on a linear storyline already. Major updates would have their very own comics that we could not really care in chronological order because it's 9-10 years for them to always fight for land whereas OW would have to be in chronological order on a much more detailed manner because it takes place in past, present, future or even another story(Halloween and more). Again, I wished a simpler fanfic I can keep my mind out of JtE. But no, OW is hard and dying for me. TF2 stays strong with simply 9 classes to remember and multiple weapons to love and hate. Cosmetics to be absurd but that is the nature of TF2, being the happy-go-lucky Marvel whereas OW seems like DC.**

 **I could try to ignore those said characters but I still have to understand a shit ton of lore each in every country. Which should stand out as to what makes Overwatch Overwatch. TF2 doesn't really have that problem since they don't put up on country builds. At least only for Australia and some Texas dude that is Engie's ancestor or something. And this would all be at the fault of my lack in understanding history. I suck at history because I barely remember one island's origin, my own small little place to live in. Singapore. And compare to all continents, I can safely say:**

 **I finally found myself below the understanding of Overwatch. And that maybe the last straw in this fanfic's future chapters.**

 **I did say I won't continue FOR NOW. But that's a very small chance of me coming back. Thus, don't expect anymore from this fanfic. All I could give right now is the middle of season 1 and its end with the start and end of season 2/final season.**

 **Middle of S1 = Heroes and Mercs work together separated in REDs and BLUs. They learnt that the new mercenaries have different skills but mostly on different style of teamwork. Learns and surpass that while Engineer, Symmetra, Winston uses Medic's** **Übercharged** **medicine and Tracer's Chrono Accelerator to build up Symmetra's stable teleporter to travel to the future. Once they get in, Reaper and Widowmaker escapes due to the travel's spike in energy output and travels elsewhere. Exchange the money from Grey Mann's bots for even greater futuristic income due to antique income, invests the money into better weaponry and Heroes test new ways of expanding their arsenal's combat limitations/new abilities. While also reuniting with characters such as Ana and going to other worlds as fillers.**

 **End of S1 = Stops the evil organisation behind the scenes of peace-indulging attempts and defeat the big gun Doomfist. Reaper and Widowmaker cut ties with the exploding Grey Bot, comes across Sombra hacking into the Grey Mann Tank and Moira upgrading Reaper.**

 **Start of S2 = A new season, a new danger. So dangerous, it becomes very dark. Darker than before and even more tragic. Heroes lost hope, Mercs lost a friend. Friend finally becomes what he was afraid of. And the story continues on by introducing earlier storyline before tragedy struck.**

 **End of S2 = Finally, everything was settled. Almost. Heroes and Mercs finally retire in somewhat peace, the world was saved from domination. Countries stayed on good sights while keeping their guards up. Some of them continue on with such new-found power after battling a literal god and kept being vigilantes. Free Lancers. Just the same o' mercenaries. Pairings confirmed, some were extremely supported while others were unexpected. But nothing else changed as the disbanding of Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch would lead to the birth of something more absurd in hilarity. An exciting experience. A greater depth into an open-ended story.**

 **Again, I apologise for this issue. I just suck at this stuff OW puts up...and I'm a faggot who prefers simpler yet trashy anime which might be the reason why I'm like this-kay BYE**


End file.
